Kaiba Family Secrets
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: Every family has their own secrets, and the Kaiba family is no different. But what happens when Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Yami stumble across these secrets and can never look at Seto Kaiba the same way again?
1. A Forbidden Place

Well I've had this idea developing in my head for a while now and I thought why not give it a go and see where it goes?

Well anyway I hope you enjoy this first chappie, I've got more coming and trust me It gets better I promise. So please have a read and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it.

Ps Kisara is in this story but she isn't mention until the second chapter.

Kaiba Family Secrets

"No."

"Aww, but Seto it's only this one time, please!" Mokuba pleaded looking up at his older brother who was busily consumed in work behind his desk.

"The answers still no, Mokuba" Kaiba replied not even looking up from the documents he was going over.

"But why not big brother? At least tell me that!" Mokuba almost cried back in distress as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well for starters I don't even like them and who knows what could happen," Kaiba said again still not looking up.

"But you won't even have to see them I won't bother you and we'll stay out of your hair and it's not like we'll break anything, please!" Mokuba begged getting on his hands and knees.

"Mokuba I'm very busy can we please stop taking about this?" Kaiba sighed in exhaustion.

"Roland talk some sense into Seto, you want them round too," Mokuba said switching tactics as he hopefully looked one of Kaiba Corp's most trust employees and long time friend.

Roland had short black hair with a few greys streaking through it making his hair have a slight silver tinge to it, as he was at around the age of fifty. As head of security and personal body guard for the Kaiba family he always wore his costmary jet black suit and black sunglasses, with pristine polished black shoes.

"Mr Kaiba, sir with all due respect I doubt you will even been here to see them as you have business at Kaiba Corp to attend to, sir," Roland said humbly, although Roland knew Kaiba ever since he arrived at the Kaiba Mansion he still had to be careful on what he said to his boss.

"Argh fine! If it will stop both your wining and you better make sure I don't even catch a glimpse of them tonight," Kaiba sighed again as he rubbed his temples to stop this forming migraine to develop.

"Yay! Thank you Seto you're the best big brother in the entire world! I'm gonna call Yugi, Yami, Tea and Joey now!" Mokuba exclaimed with a joyous laugh and an air punch before he bolted from Seto's study and ran down the halls of the huge Mansion searching for a phone.

"Argh what did I just agree to?" Seto muttered more to himself then Roland. "Come on we better get going if we want to miss the 'Geek Patrol', Seto said as he rose from his jet black swivel leather chair and stretched while picking up his brief case that was beside his polished oak desk.

"Yes of course sir," Roland replied as he stood to attention and got ready to follow his boss.

Kaiba's study was luxurious to say the least; the walls were painted a calm blue colour with white trims around the edges, facing the right wall were three two seat leather sofas that had a huge flat screen T.V in front of them and then a small oak coffee table in the middle of them. There were book cases filled with various business books and achievements up against the right and left walls. And there was a huge reinforced window giving you a breath taking sight of the Kaiba Mansion grounds while in front of the window sat a huge oak desk with a laptop on it as well as a photo of Mokuba and Seto in a golden picture frame. The study was also attached to Seto's bedroom that was separated by a single wall and an archway instead of a door.

Seto and Roland soon exited the study and made their way through the huge grand hallways of the Kaiba Mansion, after navigating their way to one of the staircases Roland and Seto descended to the bottom floor and reached the main entrance lobby. Before leaving the two men popped their heads around a door to find Mokuba in one of the sittings rooms waiting for his company to arrive while watching T.V.

"Mokuba we'll be back at around ten-ish alright? You can order pizza if you want the numbers in the kitchen on the fridge and there are a few maids if you need anything, alright?" Kaiba said.

"Ok big bro see you later guys," Mokuba smiled as he ran and hugged both Roland and Seto affectionately.

"Goodbye Master Mokuba have fun and I would advise you to keep an eye on Joey if I was you," Roland smiled while Kaiba just shook his head in disgust at the thought of having Joey Wheeler in his household.

"And you remember what rooms you're not allowed in right?" Kaiba frowned as he eyed his little brother suspiciously.

"Yep, we're not allowed to go in the old basement, your bedroom as well as any locked doors," Mokuba replied smugly at his brother.

Seto nodded before leaving the room where Roland bowed and then followed and were just about to cross back through the marble floor lobby and exit the Mansion but bumped into Jason, who was Roland's thirty year old son and just like his farther he too had proved to be one of Kaiba Corp's most loyal and trusted employee's as well as a friend. He was of course dressed in his customary black tux and sun glasses as well.

"Jason," Seto spoke causing the thirty year old man to jump slightly being caught off guard.

"Yes, boss?" Jason inquired as he stopped walking and turned to face his employer and father.

"Keep an eye on Mokuba would you, I don't want him snooping about, especially not around the West-wing, got it?" Kaiba said assertively causing Jason to almost flinch.

"Yes, of course Sir!" Jason replied while bowing.

"Good, we'll see you later," Kaiba curtly nodded as he abruptly headed for the front doors again Roland still beside him.

Roland just shook his head at his employer's paranoid antics while Kaiba just ignored him and reached for one of the golden door handles and swung open the huge door only to be greeted by four all too familiar and annoying teenage faces on the other side. Great.

"Kaiba," Yami greeted in his usual deep voice.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes in annoyance and stormed through the small group descending the tiresome marble steps to his parked black Lamborghini, he just really wasn't in the mood to talk to his rival and his cheerleaders. Roland smiled and greeted them before ushering Yugi, Yami, Tea and Joey inside.

"Good evening, forgive me as I mustn't stay and chat I have to accompany Mr Kaiba to Kaiba Corp, I'm sure you know what he's like," Roland apologised.

"What a twat?" Joey said while glaring after the young C.E.O.

"Joey! Don't say things like that at least he didn't insult you!" Tea said as she smacked Joey across the back of the head, causing Yugi and Yami to chuckle.

"Tea's right we didn't come here to pick a fight with Kaiba," Yami stated.

"Sorry about that, please excuse Joey's rudeness," Tea smiled.

"Of course, well good night." Roland said before stepping outside.

"See ya Roland," Yugi smiled.

From inside his black sleek sports car Seto impatiently honked the car's horn to urge Roland to hurry up, he didn't want to have to listen to Wheeler's annoying Brooklyn accent any longer.

"Well Master Mokuba's in the sitting room you know the way, I best be on my way before I get fired," Roland joked as he slowly walked down the steps while without turning around again and joined Kaiba in his sleek sport's car.

Once Roland was seated inside and buckled in onto the comfy leather seats Yugi, Yami, Tea and Joey finished waving and walked inside a bit more before closing the front door. They then proceeded to find Mokuba and surely enough just as Roland had said he was sat waiting for them in the warm and comfy sitting room. Mokuba immediately jumped up from his reclined position and greeted his older friends with warm hugs and happy smiles. The gang didn't hesitate to show their affection back to the youngest Kaiba as they returned the hugs and joined Mokuba on the sofas with great comfort.

"Hi guys! I ordered pizza a meat feast for Joey and pepperoni for us," Mokuba said as he put his feet up again.

"Alright good call kid!" Joey enthusiastically said as he licked his lips as he imagined the whole pizza all to himself.

"Err Joey you're drooling," Yugi pointed out with an amused smile.

This of course made Yami, Tea and Mokuba burst in to laughter at Joey and fall back in their seats.

Meanwhile speeding along the streets of Domino City was Seto Kaiba and employee Roland, they were sitting in silence with Seto pretending to concentrate on the road but even Roland knew his mind was else where. Not sure in weather to pry deeper into his boss's thoughts or just leave it well enough alone Roland went against his better judgement and decided to probe deeper.

"You know I don't know why you're so secretive to your own family," Roland stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat,

"Every family has their own secrets Roland," Seto replied plainly his frown deepening.

"That may be but that statement still doesn't answer my question, sir," Roland replied just wanting a straight answer for once.

The car was silent again as Seto chose to ignore his bodyguard's comments, he really didn't want to take this conversation further even though it needed to be discussed.

"You know you'll have to tell him one day." Roland stated simply.

"I _know _Roland but now's not the time, ok?" Seto replied shortly.

"The longer you keep it from him the harder it will be when you actually tell him, plus would you rather have him find out or you tell him face to face?" Roland said this time more forcefully to get the point across or at least get Seto to listen.

"I promise I will Roland just not now, now please shut up about it ok?" Seto muttered grimly and Roland could have sworn he saw tears well up slightly in his boss's usually cold blue eyes but soon shoved that thought to the back of his mind when he looked again to seen his normal emotionless mask back in place.

Roland then sighed and decided to end this conversation there and then, for he knew just how painful it must be for Seto to talk about this even though he'd never admit it to a soul on Earth. And then the car was once again quiet and this time it stayed that way for the remainder of the journey to Kaiba Corp. Roland sometimes wondered, well that's an understatement Roland always wondered about the mysterious mind of Seto Kaiba's, but he continually found himself wondering and asking himself this particular thing about Seto and that was:

Did he still blame himself for what happened all those eleven years ago?

Author's Notes

Well what did you think? Plz let me know whether it be criticism or anything just review. That includes anonymous people. ;)


	2. Portraits and Paintings

Before I start I just want to say a massive '**Thank You'** to everyone that reviewed this story so thank you, thank you very much! You've all got me motivated to write more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it but I own this story because I wrote it!

Anyway on with the story: enjoy.

Kaiba Family Secrets

Kaiba Mansion; two large pizza's, four litres of ice cold soda and hilarious laughter later and Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Motto, Yami, Tea Garner and Joey Wheeler were lazily laying around the luxurious sitting room satisfied with their meal and night of laughter. Joey was on the floor with his head propped up against a sofa while Tea was sitting in the end of another sofa with her legs tucked up and Mokuba was on a single armchair leaning off it upside down, and finally Yugi had his feet up in a relaxed position and Yami had his legs and arms crossed. Mokuba sluggishly glanced at the grand-farther and read the time: 8:45, that meant that his brother wouldn't be back in a while which was good news for him and his guests. Slowly Mokuba slid down the chair and landed on the floor softly now in a new position.

"What do you wanna do now guys?" Mokuba asked cheerfully as he crossed his short legs.

"Well, Yami could kick Joey's butt at duel monsters?" Yugi suggested jokingly causing her, Mokuba, Yami and Yugi to laugh while Joey sat their dumfounded.

"Hey I resent that remark!" Joey said full with pride as he stood up with a hand over his chest.

"Or we could explore the Mansion, with a place this big I'm sure there are places you haven't even been to yet Mokuba," Tea stated.

"Hmm, well there is an entire section I've never even been in yet," Mokuba said thoughtfully holding his chin, trying to mimic his brother whenever he was thinks about something.

"Really, how come? It's your own home," Joey replied while scratching his thick mop of blonde hair.

"Well I don't know why but Seto's always given my strict orders to stay away from the West-wing, he's even got a guard on duty up there. Once though I got past him but all the doors were locked and it had this weird feeling to it," Mokuba said in recollection.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but I wanna check this place out!" Joey said enthusiastically and jumping to his feet.

"But Seto said I can't, it's a rule Joey he'd be real mad if he finds out," Mokuba said uneasily as he shifted from side to side nervously.

"Aww come on Mokuba rules are meant to be broken and Kaiba won't even find out," Joey replied reassuringly.

"Hmm I don't know…" Mokuba trailed off.

"Joey maybe its best if we don't go there, Kaiba probably has his reasons, good ones at that too," Yami interjected.

"Poof, yeah right he probably keeps all the Christmas presents in there or something, let's check it out!" Joey continued.

"No, let's not, besides Mokuba says its all locked anyway Joey," Yugi added, he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Kaiba's rages.

"He probably keeps the key in his room right Mokuba?"

"Well yeah I think I've seen it before but Seto's room is yet another place I'm not allowed to go in without his permission especially with you guys, no offence." Mokuba admitted.

"Where's your sense of adventure? Come on let's go!" Joey yelled.

"Joey wait maybe-"But Yami was cut off in mid sentence as Joey legged it from the room.

Mokuba and everybody else of course tried to protest but Joey was well and truly gone before they even got a chance to open their mouths, with four heavy sighs Mokuba, Yugi, Yami and Tea bolted from the room as well to try and stop Joey, or at least catch up with him. By the time the four got out of the seating room Joey was already up the huge staircase and yelled at them to hurry up or "Get their asses into gear!" as Joey elegantly put it before he bolted off again. Huffing and puffing to catch up Mokuba led his other three guests up the staircase and after Joey. Of course standing directly outside Kaiba's bedroom door Joey was mockingly reaching for the door handle overly slow as he turned to Mokuba, Yugi, Yami and Tea who were running down the hallway.

"Joey don't you dare, my brother will know if you move anything, please!" Mokuba begged but too late the tall and obviously dumb blonde turned the door handle completely and entered into the 'Dragon's Den'.

Mokuba and Yugi, Yami and Tea ran after him in small hopes to get him out before he caused any real damage.

"Wow, nice room 'Money-Bags' has got here, real nice maybe I should make myself more comfortable," Joey said aloud as he looked around the room.

"Joey seriously my brother hates it when someone touches and messes with his stuff, it's private!" Mokuba pleaded but to no avail, as Joey rounded the wall that separated the study part from the bedroom and soon found himself gapping at its size.

"Wow and a even nicer bed it looks just perfect!" Joey announced.

"Joey don't you dare, JOEY!" Tea yelled but good result as Joey continued.

In one sluggish and clumsy move Joey had taken a run up and bolted towards Seto Kaiba's bed and landed with a very comfortable thud. Smiling to himself Joey now began to look for a key to open up the West-wing doors. Mokuba nearly fainted when Joey started going through his brother's bedside table while Yami, Yugi and Tea just literally let their jaws drop to the floor and eyes bulge.

"Right, what have we got in here?"Joey mumbled out loud as he opened the first draw. "Nope nothing here." Joey sighed as he shook his head in disappointment.

Joey went through all the draws until he reached the last and bottom one. Opening it as slowly as possible and stealing glances to his shocked friends Joey finally flung the last draw open; smirking in triumph the blonde reached inside and took out an old shabby looking key but his hand also grabbed two other hidden objects he pulled them out as well for good measures and then shut the draw with his foot.

"Found it ta-da! Hey Mokuba I didn't know your bro smokes, I thought he was meant to be the _'Good Boy'_." Joey commented as he flung his arms up the key in one hand and a packet of half empty cigarettes and a lighter in the other.

"He _does?_ I didn't know either, but that's not the point Joey you gotta fix my bros bed before we do anything else, got it?" Mokuba said as he put his hands on his hips and frowned.

"Alright, alright yesh bossy much!" Joey mumbled as he put the cigarette packet and lighter back and closed the draws while getting to his feet and straightened the bed out to the best of his ability.

Smiling and nodding to himself in approval Joey held his head up high and marched past his group of friends in search for this so-called forbidden West-wing. Yugi, Yami, Tea and Mokuba shook their heads once more at Joey antics and surrendered to his stupidity and followed him also to the West-wing without another word or sign of protest. Trying to leave Seto's room as best he could Mokuba closed the wooden door again and took the lead to guide his friends through the many corridors of the Kaiba Mansion. After another ten minutes of walking Mokuba slowed down and got as close up to the wall, gesturing to the others to do the same, which they did and then Mokuba slowly peeked round the corridor in search of a guard on duty for they had just reached the West-Wing.

"Is anyone there?" Yugi asked.

"I can see Jason," Mokuba said taking another sneaky look, "But he's asleep," Mokuba whispered again.

"Asleep?" Tea repeated, Mokuba just nodded and steeped out from behind the wall slowly. He then gestured for the others to follow and so the group of four tip-toed down the dark corridor. As they approached the locked West-wings doors they took extra care to not to wake the sleeping Jason, who was by the way slumped down in a wooden chair against the wall. Of course Joey completely failed at this task and tripped over his own foot and since he was at the back he created a domino effect, first went Yugi, then Yami then Tea and then Mokuba who kinda got crushed beneath everyone.

"Argh, I can't breathe!" Mokuba squeaked from under the pile of bodies. "Heh, heh erm sorry about that Mokuba." Tea apologised as she got off the poor kid.

"I think I can understand why my brother hates you so much Joey, you're a complete idiot," Mokuba harshly whispered as he rubbed his head.

"Hey it weren't my fault," Joey defended himself as he turned red in embarrassment.

"Joey it kinda was," Yugi pointed out with a kind-hearted chuckle.

"At least you didn't wake up Jason," Tea sighed jerking a thumb towards the sleeping bodyguard.

"Anyway back to business," Mokuba smiled as they continued onwards.

"Mokuba are you sure this is a wise thing to do?" Yami whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not, but I was never the wise one," Mokuba smiled.

"Yeah come on Yami lighten up, even I want to see what's in there and I bet you do too, right?" Yugi said with a nudge to Yami's ribs with an elbow.

"Well, yes I do, alright let's go," Yami admitted with a small chuckle.

When Mokuba, Joey, Yami, Yugi and Tea eventually reached the doors; they all stared up at the huge grand oak doors trying to imagine just what could be behind them and 'Why Kaiba didn't want them on the other side.' Mokuba broke his thoughtful gaze and came back into reality he then slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the shabby old key he then placed it in the doors lock and turned it.

'_Click!'_

In hearing the door unlock Mokuba reached for the worn out door handle and turned it which was surprisingly stiff, he then pushed the door open with a loud creak and stepped into the West-wing accompanied by Joey, Yami Tea and Yugi. Once in the West-wing the door seemed to shut by itself in one quick swipe, fortunately Jason was sleeping like a rock and didn't awake.

"Whoa, creepy…" Joey shuddered staring at the slammed door behind them.

"Come on let's move out!" Mokuba announced taking the lead and walking down the dark corridor in front of them.

"Hmm." Yami pondered out loud.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked glancing at his friend.

"I don't know but, this place feels…strange to say the least," Yami replied while frowning.

"Yeah I know what you mean; it kinda got this sadness in the air," Tea agreed looking around her.

"It's weird it looks just like the rest of the Mansion but it almost looks abandoned, and really dark," Mokuba commented with a shudder.

"Mokuba did Kaiba ever tell you why you can't come here?" Yami said.

"I asked him once but, he acted strangely when I mentioned it, he just told me it holds a lot of memories for him," Mokuba replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean strangely?" Yugi then said.

"Well, believe it or not for a moment or two he almost looked sad," Mokuba answered.

Everyone was silent after that pondering on that very thought of Seto Kaiba the 'Ice King' being sad about something. The West- wing was certainly a very odd place, as Mokuba said it looked exactly like the rest of the house except instead of breathtaking chandeliers and fine décor the walls were dark and gloomy, the normal lush red carpet was faded and the essence that this was a home had vanished. The group of five wander through the hallways for a while until they reached a door. It had the faded letters printed on it and although worn you could tell it was once golden.

_**~~~Yami's POV~~~**_

As soon as I walked past that door I knew I felt something different, it felt as if the air was thicker and tenser around it. I couldn't help myself and I scowled myself as my curiosity got the better of me, I soon found myself approaching this door begging to know what was on the other side. And the strangest thing happened to me when I touched the worn out golden door handle. As soon as I came into contact with it I felt this strange vibe run up my arm and around my body, something that made me feel a mixture of fear and hatred which in itself was a weird thing to consider.

'_I mean how can a single touch of a door handle set off such strong emotions?' _

I quietly slipped inside without anyone seeing, I had a feeling that what I find in here will be different to say the least. Once inside I blindly search the right-hand wall for a light switch and surely enough I found a one and surprisingly the lights still worked considering how full of dust this part of the Mansion was. Once the room was illuminated I had this feeling of déjà-vu. Then it hit me this room was exactly like Kaiba's! Except things were in the opposite place like looking in a mirror of Kaiba's room. Like the couches were on the left side instead of the right and the archway towards the bedroom part of the room was on the right side not the left. I wondered in further trying to figure who this room belonged to and within a few moments I found my answer. Unlike Kaiba's room where the on the wall opposite his bed was bare, instead there was something a lot more hung there hidden by a dusty grey sheet, which I assume used to be white. Without a second thought I grabbed the greyish sheet and yanked it off revealing a huge portrait.

I took a few steps back to get a full view of the painting, it appeared to be of a man I'd say of about fifty years old and written at the bottom of the portrait was a name in the same lettering on the door, except these letters weren't faded thanks to the sheet that preserved it and now I could read it much more clearly.

'_Gozaburo Kaiba' _

_Hmm, Kaiba's dad perhaps? But why would Kaiba want to cover this painting up and keep it in the West-wing, I would of thought he'd want to keep his father's memory with him…unless… Kaiba did say this place held a lot of memories, hmm how curious.'_

As I reached out to touch the painting I felt something else go through my body, I looked down and noticed my Millennium Puzzle glowing, as if reacting to the portrait. Suddenly light filled the room and everything seemed to brighten as making the room look like the rest of the mansion: Alive. I readjusted my eyes that I was shielding from the light and was shocked at what I saw, Seto Kaiba was standing directly in front of me and he looked pissed. Shit.

Of course I expected shouting, insults anything but nothing came it's as if he couldn't see me, I took this as an opportunity to inspect my rival, he looked a little younger and perhaps a little shorter although he still towered over me with that stern look on his face, then I realised he was looking straight through me, straight past me. I then looked down at my puzzle in slow realisation. It had done this before, during duels and such, it's given me a look into the past it probably won't last long so I'll sit back and watch.

"_Now Seto my boy, it's time you opened your eyes to my way of things," A voice spoke I whirled myself round to see the man in the portrait, Gozaburo. He was wearing exactly the same dark red suit in the painting; he was also smoking a cigar._

"_Look _**father**, _if you even harm so much as a hair on her head I won't hestitae to send you back to whatever hell you came from!" Kaiba yelled I could hear the pure disgust in his voice as spat the word father. Whose Kaiba talking about anyway I can't think of any 'hers' at all._

I looked back to Kaiba's father I could see an evil twinkle dance across his face as his dark black eyes gleam in a way that made me shudder. He then smirked and chuckle as if amused by Kaiba's threat, before speaking again.

"_As I've said many times before in the past I only want what's best for _**you,**_" _He than took a drag of his cigar and blew it in Kaiba's direction before continuing_. "And that girl that you are so keen on protecting is nothing but a distraction, if it weren't for her we wouldn't be having this conversation and you could be continuing on your training for Kaiba Corp, perhaps it's time to drop her, or do I need to take care of all your mistakes?"_

When I looked back to Kaiba's face I saw a new breed of emotions boiling up inside him, a mixture of anger, hate, fury and…fear? This is the first time I've ever seen Kaiba full of so many emotions and looking so close to losing it and burst his top, then again I never knew there was somebody who could be capable of causing this much stress on another human being let alone Kaiba. I notice that the room is starting to darken again and turn back to the same gloominess as the rest of the West-wing this must mean my glance into the past is almost over, although I think I'll have just enough time to hear Kaiba's reply.

"_**Stay**__** the **__**Fuck**__** away from **__**Her**__**" **_I've never heard Kaiba's voice sound so forceful before especially for another person except for Mokuba, but of course Kaiba must be talking about someone completely new.

I see Kaiba turn on his heel and storm straight past me I can feel the anger boiling off of him and the sound of the bedroom/study door slam shut, with enough force to de-hinge the door. And then the room turns completely back to normal with Gozaburo Kaiba disappearing last and I still hear his dark chuckle echo off the room walls slowly fading away, I unconsciously shudder again before deciding to leave this room hopefully the rest of the gang won't be too far ahead.

And thankfully as I exit the room not too far up the corridor is the rest of my friends, to be honest I don't even think they noticed my absence. I decided to slowly jog up the corridor to catch up with everyone, after all after what I've just seen I don't want to get lost in the West-wing.

"Mokuba, who was Gozaburo?" I immediately regretted my words as I saw Mokuba flinch at the very mention of that name, perhaps this could have waited?

"How did you find out about him Yami?" Mokuba replied still continuing down the hall way, I also noticed that Joey, Yugi and Tea were now interested in this man, as they without a doubt noticed Mokuba's flinch.

"I saw a painting of him in one of the rooms; it was ajar so I peaked in." Alright it wasn't the complete truth but I don't want to be labelled nosey.

"He was mine and Seto's Step-father," Mokuba replied after a pause.

"Step-father? Hmm well you learn something new everyday," Yugi commented.

"That must mean your real last name's not Kaiba right? So then what is it?" Joey questioned joining the conversation.

"I don't know," From the tone in Mokuba's voice I could tell he wasn't enjoying these questions; perhaps I shouldn't have started this conversation.

"What do ya mean you don't know? A name's not an easy thing to forget," Joey continued.

"Well the thing is…I was too young to remember, you see me and Seto were adopted by Gozaburo when our parents died, our Mum didn't re-marry or anything," I heard Mokuba sigh, the sadness was as clear as day in his voice.

"Mokuba…I'm…we didn't mean to probe you like that were sorry," Tea said as she then comfortingly hugged Mokuba and put an arm around him.

"It's ok really, to be honest it didn't really effect me as much as Seto, you see our Mum died in childbirth so I never met her, and our Dad died in a car crash when I was three so I didn't really know our parents too well," Mokuba explained, so that's the story of the Kaiba brothers a thing that the press has been wanting to know for years and we just learnt it in a matter of seconds.

The air was quiet for a few moments as if it was taking in this new information just like the rest of us.

"Why don't we explore some of these rooms?" Yugi said, thank god he must have been reading my thoughts I've been wanting to change the subject for a while now.

"Alright let's go!" Mokuba yelled enthusiastically back to his old self I see.

Soon we all found ourselves sprinting after young Mokuba as he bolted from this spot and ran down the corridor's, well it was only me and Yugi struggling to keep up really we're only about as tall as Mokuba maybe a tad bit bigger so are strides weren't as long as Tea's and Joey's. We rounded another corner and saw Mokuba standing outside a oak door, Joey nearly crashed into him (again) and Tea wasn't far off from that either, me and Yugi on the other hand casually stopped in time, maybe being short had some advantages.

"What's so special about this door Mokuba?" I hear Joey ask.

"Look it's got initials written on it, do you know what those could stand for?" Mokuba replied hinting towards the door directly in front of us.

And just like Mokuba had said, there on the door in the same worn out golden lettering as the ones on the door I went in, only this time you could read these a lot clearer and so printed on the door staring before us were the initials, '_S.K'_

"Do you think this is your brother's old room then?" Tea asked for all of us.

"Without a doubt, come on let's check it out!" Mokuba yelled back.

"But I thought you said you weren't allowed in Kaiba's room, so why the sudden change of heart?" Joey said.

"Seto only said I wasn't allowed in his room, not his _old _room," Mokuba snickered with a look of mischief.

"He, he you got a point there Mokuba, alright let's start raiding his room!" Joey chuckled with Mokuba, while me, Yugi and Tea just shook our heads.

Mokuba was the one that reached out for the door handle first and wasting no time turned the worn out door knob and slowly pushed open the old oak door. He then stepped inside followed by Joey then Tea, Yugi and finally me. The room is dark; pitch black, so dark in fact I can barely see my own hand in front of my face let alone everybody who are only a few steps in front of me. After a bit of fumbling in the dark (not in that way I might add!) we finally find a light switch and flick it on illuminating the room. Too be honest I didn't know what I expected to see, I suppose just another normal bedroom maybe like the one that Kaiba had now, but if there's one rule in the Kaiba Mansion that I always seem to forget is everything is anything but **Normal**. And so when my eyes swept across the dark and gloomy room I was a little more than surprised at what I saw, and from the glances I snuck at everybody else I think they were just as shocked at what they saw as well, even Mokuba and he lives here!

The room was basically the same layout as Kaiba's current room except there wasn't an archway to separate the bedroom part from the desk and sofa area. But the one thing that caused are jaws to literally hit the floor was the fact that the whole room was…_wrecked_, _trashed_, _destroyed_, however you like to call it but the bottom line is the entire room looked as if a tornado had been through it. The book cases were stripped of almost all their books and were scattered about the place along with pages from them as well as documents and paper. The leather sofa's looked like a giant tiger had attacked them, one was even snapped in half and the coffee table in the middle of them, well you could hardly tell it was a table as it was smashed into oblivion. The mid-night blue curtains had been torn off their railings and ripped to shreds and the desk in front of the window was missing its draws as you could see them thrown about the room. And the desk chair was on its side with the arm rest pulled off. Dresser draws were in the same state as the desk draws as well as the bedside table ones and the lamps were smashed and lying on the floor. And finally the T.V looked as if someone had thrown a brick through it and the door to the bathroom was off its hinges, while the King-sized bed had its pillows thrown off and feathers everywhere. All in all, the whole bedroom had taken some serious abuse and looked like a murder scene minus the dead body.

The only thing that seemed to have survived this room's destruction was a lone object resting up against the end of the bed, I say object because it was disguised and covered up by another white sheet that was strangely enough tied neatly in place with some parcel string.

"It looks like someone beat us to the raiding," Joey muttered still in shock just as we all are, _I mean just what the hell happened here?_

"Wha… what could have happened here?" Mokuba absentmindedly said.

"You… you don't think that Kaiba could of done this, I mean this is his room…" Yugi said letting the sentence hang in the air.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know I mean Seto's has gotten into rages before but nothing… nothing to this extent," Mokuba replied still surveying the room.

We all took a few steps forward as if we're cautious of the room; it's still pretty unnerving even if it was Kaiba who did it. I can't think of any reason that anybody would go this far out of anger, or maybe there was a fight? Hmm whatever happened it's scary to think about. I see something glisten and reflecting the dim lights off of it, and in closer inspection I see it's a necklace of some sort it was a sliver with a bluish tinge to it and had some sort of charm hanging of it but only half complete as if there's a matching necklace to go with it. I get up from my crouched position and pocket the necklace without anyone noticing and then look up to see Téa approaching the object that's covered with a white sheet.

"Hey guys check this out." Téa said grabbing everybody else's attention.

"What is it Téa?" I ask.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out," She replied as she reached out to the covered object.

She then guided her hands to the neatly tied knot, which seemed to be the only thing in order in this room and pulled on the string that's covering the unknown object. The string then fell to the floor leaving only the sheet protecting the object, but that too is soon gone as Téa gently but swiftly raised it and tossed it on the bed. And it's as if the whole of the West-wing is full of surprises as staring back at us is one definite thing I thought I knew I'd never see in the Kaiba Mansion let alone in Kaiba's room.

And that is the very object before us, a large elegant painting of Kaiba with a…young women, a women his age who is leaning against him, with Kaiba's arm protectively wrapped round her.

'_Could this be the 'her' he was talking about?'_

**Author's Notes**

So here's the next chappie! I hoped you enjoyed reading it and remember plz review it will make me even happier and post more chapters!

Till next time see ya!

_Ps If there's anything you want to ask about the story as well I don't mind. ;)_


	3. Dear Diary,

Just like last time I would like to thank everyone for their awesome and supportive reviews on this story it really makes my day ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it but I do own this story because it's mine ;)

Kaiba Family Secrets

'_Ding-Dong'_

After ringing the doorbell Seto Kaiba then returned his outstretched arm to his side and step back a bit while he waited for the front door to open. The house he was at he had visited many times before, it was a normal two bedroom house built out of red bricks just like all the others in the street. As you walked down the concrete path that led to up to the front door aromas of flowers and plants that adorned the neatly cut front lawn surrounded your senses. The house was on 'Park Fell Avenue' one of the nicest and family friendly neighbourhoods of Domino city and an ideal place to live. The blue front door slowly opened to greet whoever had just rung the doorbell, standing in the doorway was Jane Connor's she had short shoulder length blonde hair and wore simple blue jeans and a short sleeved top.

"Oh, hey Seto, you want my sister right?" Jane greeted as she looked at the young trillionare.

"If you wouldn't mind." Kaiba replied shortly however not rudely.

"Will do, HEY SIS IT'S FOR YOU!" Jane shouted from the doorway she then chuckled a goodbye to Kaiba and re-entered her house.

"Coming." Came the faint reply from upstairs, then after a few thuds from someone coming down the stairs Jane's sister emerged at the front door.

"Seto? What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be studying? What if Gozaburo catches you?"

"Don't worry he's on a business trip in Europe." Kaiba replied calmly.

"But he could have some of his employee's spy on us, Seto I don't want to get you in trouble." The young women replied.

"You won't, Gozaburo said that I should explore the city and get to know it better if I'm going to become the next C.E.O of Kaiba Corp, and I'd like to do that with you." Kaiba said this time with a tug at the sides of his lips forcing Seto to smile, hardly noticeable but it was genuine.

"Well then if that's the case then we haven't got much time to waste." The young women said a smile of her own gracing her lips.

"Come on Roland's waiting." Kaiba said as he gestured towards a waiting limo parked outside the house.

The young women then quickly grabbed a jacket from inside and told her sister she'd be going out for a bit before stepping out her house and meeting Seto at the bottom of the small steps. Jane's sister was the same age as Kaiba and had silvery blueish hair that reached down to her mid-back and was as soft as the finest cotton, her eyes were also the same captivating blue as Kaiba's except they were a lot gentler and still had a look of innocence in them. She had a slim figure with perfect curves with a height of five foot six, she also was a natural beauty and therefore never needed the use of make-up and only applied lipstick and a dab of mascara. The two youths walked back along the concrete path and approached the parked limo; they then slid inside and buckled up.

"Where to, sir?" Roland asked from the front seat of the jet, black stretch limo.

"Domino Park Roland." Kaiba replied leaning back in his seat comfortably.

Upon hearing his order's Roland wasted no time and revved up the engine and pulled off from the curbed he was parked on and back onto the roads of Domino city. During the car journey Kaiba and his company sat comfortably in the back, after a few minutes of driving Kaiba felt some extra weight on his right shoulder. Looking down Kaiba then realised what this new weight was and found himself slightly smiling for a second time today, as leaning contently on his shoulder was his female friend. It didn't take long to arrive at Domino Park as it was just round the corner from Kaiba's previous stop, and so as soon as it came into sight Roland parked the car after receiving instructions from his boss and then Kaiba and his female companion got out and watched Roland speed away before turning round and entering the public place.

In all honesty believe it or not Domino Park was one of Seto Kaiba's favourite places to go whether it be a quick visit or a long walked. The reason for this is that the whole of the park was covered in luscious green grass that gave off the feeling of summer every time it was cut. But most of all despite the odd couple of people and children it was peaceful; it was a place were Kaiba could clear his mind whenever he just needed time to think. There was also one place in the whole park that gave you the most peace and quiet, and that was the grand old oak tree. It provided the perfect shade on hot summer's days and protected you from the winds at night; it also over looked the small lake that glistened with crystal clear water every time the sun was out; like today.

And since the two youths were at Domino Park why not go to there favourite spot? So they did, walking across the fresh grass Kaiba and his friend walked at a comfortable pace to the old oak tree, and somehow their hands found each other and entwined together. The spot was empty when they got there, as usual so Kaiba sat himself down with his back up against the tree while his young friend sat down as well but rested her head on his chest.

"You know I could sit like this forever with you."

"That makes two of us, and once I become the next C.E.O of Kaiba Corp we can nothing, can stop us being together then." Seto said as he gently stroked his female friend's arm.

"And then you won't have to put up with that _'Monster'_ anymore."

"You mean _'We' _won't have to, nothing is gonna tear us apart not even that bastard." Seto replied.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for few moments while they both thought about the idea of being free from Gozaburo's condescending grasp.

"You know that…. that I love you right?" Seto spoke while looking down and locking his gaze with his friend.

"Of course Seto, anyone can see it even your step-father, and you know what?"

"What?" Seto asked.

"I think it scares him. At the very thought of someone being so strong physically and mentally because of that love. A love that we both feel passionately for each other. "

"That's just like him though wanting something he can't have, and that's what scares me the most about our relationship." Seto whispered.

"Why?"

"Because if Gozaburo can't get something he makes sure that no one else can have it either, and that scares me. The thought of him coming after you and I might not always be there to protect you I…I…don't…." Seto started to muttered before his was cut of by tender lips pressed against his own.

Momentarily surprised, Kaiba quickly realised what was happening and kissed back, cupping his female friend's soft face in his hands, before Seto could deepen the kiss the other pulled away.

"Seto as soon as you start thinking like that Gozaburo has already won."

"I know, I just…. I don't want to lose you, you mean everything to me." Seto sighed.

"And you won't, I promise I'm not going any where, I love you too much."

The two sat in silence again this time Kaiba's friend nestling closer into Seto's chest, and Kaiba wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"Sir?" Came Roland's voice.

Sitting up slightly Kaiba looked around and surely enough found Roland running towards him.

"Mr Kaiba!" Roland yelled.

"What is it Roland?" Seto sighed glaring at his employee.

"Sir, wake up!"

"What? I am awake what are you on about?" Seto asked a tad confused.

"Mr Kaiba, wake up please sir!"

Just when Kaiba was about to yell at Roland for his idiotic behaviour he suddenly realized that every around him slowly turning dark and disappearing, first the grass started to fade than everybody else in the park and then the lake and finally the tree and Roland, leaving only himself and his female friend. Kaiba could still hear Roland's yells and confusing statements but that's not what he was worried about. No, you see now he was back on his feet with his friend but she was slowly stating to fade as well. For a few moments Kaiba had lost his voice completely unsure of what was just happening, he then felt his friend's soft hand on his right cheek and touched it with his own. Now Kaiba was looking directly into her blue eyes while noticing she was almost nearly completely faded away, but now Kaiba found his voice.

"No! No! Don't go!" Kaiba yelled desperately.

"You said you wouldn't leave me that you'd always be there!" He continued while his semi transparent friend just looked straight back at him tears running down her cheeks.

"NO! This is all my fault, don't go!" But it was too late now Kaiba was left alone in the darkness surrounded by nothing except the consuming shadows.

"KISARA!" The raw emotions of sadness and distraught were clear in his heartbroken voice as Seto Kaiba fell to his knees in agony.

"Mr Kaiba, wake up!"

Seto Kaiba's bloodshot eyes snapped open and hastily surveyed the room; he then bolted upright from his position which was sitting at his office desk at Kaiba Corp with his head resting on his very uncomfortable desk. Running a shaking hand through his thick soft locks of chocolate brown hair Kaiba calmed down slightly and then wiped his forehead of any sweat. Then realizing for the first time that he was not alone in his spacious office Kaiba quickly put his emotionless façade back in place and turned his head towards Roland who was standing to the left of him with a worried expression.

"What do you want Roland?" Kaiba snapped he was always cranky whenever he woke up.

"Apologises Sir, but I came to inform you of the time as instructed when I found you asleep at your desk and muttering in your sleep, Sir!" Roland replied hastily.

"Well?"

"Well, what sir?

"The time! What's the time?" Kaiba yelled impatiently while propping his head up with his elbows against his desk and rubbing his temples.

"Oh, 9:50 Sir!" Roland said checking his watch.

"Erm Sir, are you alright?" Roland hesitantly asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Kaiba replied shortly.

"Well one you've never fallen asleep at Kaiba Corp before and well…"

"Out with it Roland, I haven't got all night." Kaiba cut in.

"It's just that…erm…well I heard you say her name, Kisara's name that is." Roland said nervously and defensively flinching awaiting the string of insults that were sure to come his way. But after slowly peeking one eye open Roland saw no signs of rage just….grief.

"As I said everything is fine, come on I'm going home." Kaiba muttered briefly before rising from his leather seat and packing up some papers into his briefcase.

"Very well." Roland said while bowing and following his boss out of his office and down to the executive elevator.

The two men soon exited the tall skyscraper know as Kaiba Corp and ventured back to Seto's Lamborghini car which was valet parked around the back of the building. Just as Kaiba was about to open the driver's seat of the car and get in Roland stopped him.

"Sir do you think it's best that you drive, I mean you've only just woken up." Roland asked.

"To be honest Roland I just want to get home, I don't really give a shit who drives, so knock yourself out." Kaiba replied half-heartedly as he stepped away from the car door chucked the keys to Roland and got in on the passenger's side this time.

"Right, sir." Roland said as he attempted to catch the keys, of course he failed completely.

Picking up the car keys from the concrete floor Roland soon hopped into the black sleek sports car and strapped himself in on the comfy black leather seat. Once he put the key in the ignition and revved up the powerful engine, Roland then put the car into gear and sped off out the car park and onto the street light lit streets of Domino City. If there was one thing that surprised Roland the most about this night it was the fact that he was now driving this beautiful machine that they call a car, and the reason it was so surprising was the fact that Seto Kaiba **Never **let's anyone else drive his personal cars and the reason for that was he liked to feel in control of what ever he did. For example even though Kaiba didn't drive the limo's he still dictated them on where to go, giving him undeniable control. But for some unknown reason Kaiba gave up all control of his personal sport's car to Roland and that puzzled the fifty year old employee. Sneaking a glance at his boss when at a red light Roland saw him staring absentmindedly out the tinted window with a look of pure distance across his face. Roland took this as a chance to inquire about his boss's strange behaviour then and there even if it did cost him his job.

"Sir, are you sure you're all right?" Roland asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kaiba asked snapping out of his day dream and dazed expression.

"I said are you sure you're all right? Is something distracting you?" Roland replied.

"What makes you think that?" Kaiba said defensively.

"It just that this whole evening you've been acting differently, like you're distracted by something." Roland stated.

"I'm fine Roland just **Drop it!** Alright?" Kaiba yelled back causing Roland to flinch.

"Sorry, sir I didn't mean to probe you like that." Roland apologised shamefully.

"Look I didn't mean to yell I'm…I'm just tired Roland, that's all." Kaiba sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Yes I think you due for some well deserved rest tonight, sir." Roland said nodding his head.

"I may even get a few hours' sleep tonight." Kaiba said half joking and half serious.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, Sir" Roland joked.

"Do you want to get fired Roland?" Only people who knew Kaiba long enough could tell when he's saying something in a joking way, fortunately Roland could.

"Of course not sir, you give us health care." Roland smiled.

"Yes I supposed that's where my rare generosity comes out." Kaiba chuckled slightly.

Seeing that he had at least lighten the mood of his boss's previously gloomily frame of mind (if only by a bit) Roland continued the journey back to Kaiba Mansion with a sense of satisfaction. It didn't take long before they arrived back as fifteen minutes later the Mansion was in sight and Roland was driving through the steel iron gates. You could hear the stony gravel of the driveway crunch underneath the Lamborghini's wheels as it drove up to the Mansion and circled the marble white fountain before coming to a complete stop directly outside the front steps.

_**~~~Kaiba's P.O.V~~~**_

Stepping out the car I slowly started to ascend the pristine white steps to my front door while Roland drove on and parked my car in the garage. Stopping outside my front door I then began searching for my front door key, mental slapping myself I then remembered Roland had it with my car keys so I surprisingly waited patiently for my employee to return. And surely enough within another five minutes the loyal bodyguard returned and quickly opened the front door for me. Giving a nod of approval and a thank you I then headed across the gleaming floor and up the stairs to my bedroom.

Upon entering my bedroom I felt it had a sense that something was different. Something wrong. Brushing it to the back of my mind I continued as normal and shrugged off my trademark white trench coat and hung on the back of one of the sofa's, then I entered my bedroom. As soon as my bed was in sight I resisted the urge to jump on it and get some well deserved sleep, but instead I sat down on it's soft mattress and while taking the buckles off my arms and legs, once they were all off I than opened my top draw on my bedside table and placed then inside and leaned back on my bed while closing my eyes momentarily. That's when it hit me. Snapping my eyes opened and bolting up right off my bed and back onto my feet I soon realized what was amiss.

'_Someone's been in here'_

_I hate and I mean hate it when someone messes around with my things always have always will. I knew I should have locked my door I bet the mutt's got his paw prints every where, Mokuba is soon grounded! But what purpose would he come in here for he's knows there's nothing interesting except…_

I stopped in mid thought and scrambled to my bedside table flinging open the top two draws and slamming them shut once I checked everything was in order, leaving the bottom third and final draw. Slowly easing it open I look inside, and then it's clear. The key is gone. My key is gone!

Slamming the draw shut and rising up from my crouched position and take a moment to calm down and compose myself before turning on my heel and exiting my room, however I can't resist the urge to slam that door as well. Sprinting down the corridor I somehow manage to bump into Roland, I say bump but I mean slam into him and send him crashing onto his backside.

"Sir, why are you running if you don't mind my asking?" Roland then says as I hold out my hand to help him to his feet, which he accepts gratefully.

"Mokuba's taken the key to the West-wing! He's probably there now!" I yell just thinking about it makes my angry I mean after I told where to not go he goes there!

"What? Well we better get over then sir!" Roland exclaims back, I nod in agreement and we both bolt from our position and begin our journey to the West-wing again.

Meanwhile back with Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Tea and Joey in the West-wing at Kaiba's old bedroom.

_**~~~Yami's P.O.V~~~**_

"Hey who's that lady in the painting Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know I've never seen her before." Mokuba replied while he shook his head.

"Kaiba seems to know her pretty well, he he." Joey commented with his goofy grin.

"Hmm, I wonder why it's here." I pondered out loud and I found myself wondering about the room, then strangely something caught my eye on the desk, a lone black book.

"Hey wait look here, there's some writing bellow it reads: _Seto & Kisara. _

"Did you say Kisara?" I asked as I pick up the book from the mess.

"Yeah, why do you know her?" Tea replied.

"No, but I think I just found her diary."

"Well what are you waiting for get over hear and read!" Joey chuckled as he gestured for me to come over.

So picking up the little black book I returned to my friends again and showed them the book, they each pasted it round to each other inspecting its cover before handing it back to me. The dairy was about the size of a normal book and had a black leather cover with the words '_Kisara's Diary' _printed in gold script lettering on the front and spine.

"Guys I don't think we should read this." Tea said.

"Why not Tea?" Mokuba asked.

"Well it's a diary, and last time I checked diaries are supposed to be private." Tea explained.

"Hmm, perhaps Tea's right guys, it's none of our business." Yugi added.

"Just a quick read then, it's not like its _Kaiba's _diary, and plus we don't even know this women." Joey argued, I have to admit I do want to read it too.

"Fine but I'm not getting blamed for this if we get caught." Tea sighed.

"You worry too much, anyway let's read!" Joey exclaimed, _'let's read?'_ there's a sentence I never though I'd hear Joey say.

"Ok here goes." I say aloud before I open the book and start reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something new happened today when I was passing by Kaiba Mansion with my older sister Jane, we saw the limo drive in through the gates and up to the Mansion that was just the same as always, but when Mr Kaiba got out there was a little boy following after him. The boy was probably my age; ten and he was wearing a blue sweater vest with a yellow long sleeved short and black trouser. He also had short chestnut coloured hair and when he was looking around the area I saw he had the most beautiful blue eyes. I only got to see him for a few seconds as he was following quickly behind Mr Kaiba and entered the Mansion, I felt sorry for him though his eyes look so full of sadness and he's at this new place and stuff. _

_I asked my sister who he was as she always knew everything which did have its advantages when you wanted info but sometimes it was just annoying. Anyway she said that our Mum told her he's an orphaned boy named Seto who Mr Kaiba just adopted. Although I didn't know what the word orphan meant I soon asked big sis and she told me it meant you had no parents. Now I felt even sorrier for the boy Seto, maybe Mr Kaiba will let me play with him sometime and we can be friends! That should cheer him up a bit. I think I should ask my Dad to ask Mr Kaiba cause he kinda scares me a bit and Daddy works for Mr Kaiba._

_Well see ya Diary I'll write again soon! _=]

"Well this must be from a few years back, when Kaiba first got here." I said.

"Don't stop now I wanna see what happens next Yami!" Joey insists and so with out any protest continued reading.

_Hello again Diary!_

_I asked my Dad about the new boy and that if I could go see him, but that was two months ago! Everyday after that Dad just said that Mr Kaiba said he needs sometime to settle in first so I've been waiting as patiently as I can and today I got the go ahead! Wooo! I was kinda hoping to bring Jane along to cause I'm quite shy but she can't come because she's at a friends house so I went along with Daddy because he was gonna discus some business and boring stuff like that. So at ten o'clock sharp Daddy walked me to Kaiba Mansion as we only lived across the street._

_Once we got there a man answered the door he was wearing a black tux and sunglasses even though he was inside (that made me wonder how he could see.) I think his named was Roland or something anyway he took me and Dad to a study or something where Mr Kaiba was. Dad introduced me and Mr Kaiba just smiled but it was kinda a weird smile though (It freaked me out a little bit too.)After that introduction the sunglasses guy Roland led me away to see the new boy; Seto. I liked Roland he was really friendly to me and didn't treat me like a kid (I am almost eleven you know!) after walking for a while we reached a room, Roland showed me in and I couldn't help but gasp. Roland chuckled at my expression I mean I must of looked like a gapping fish, the room was like as big as my house and had everything! Once I recovered from my shock I noticed Roland had left and I was on my own well, not completely. I saw the boy hunched up on a sofa reading a book. I then walked over to greet him I don't think he even noticed me and Roland enter the room._

"_Hi" I said._

_This next bit confused me cause he didn't reply and just well closed his eyes and got in a defensive position, like I was gonna hurt him I would never do that._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I'm Kisara." I smiled he slowly lowered his arms and looked at me._

"_Oh, Sorry I'm Seto." He replied after a pause._

"_So what are you reading?" I asked hopefully._

"_Erm, 'Angels and Demons' by Dan Brown." Seto said._

"_Really? I'm reading that too! Everyone at my school thought I was strange cause it had no pictures, but I like to imagine the story instead of being given what it looks like." I say (what a coincidence)_

"_Really that's what all the kids at the orphanage said, I guess we're special right." He says I think I've got him interested in talking to me now._

"_How come you're here Gozaburo doesn't let me have friends over he said there're a distraction from my studies, not that I'm complaining it's always nice to see a friendly face here, there isn't really many of those at this place." Seto continues._

"_Wait, you said friends are we friends then?" I ask hopefully I don't really have a lot of friends because I'm shy._

"_Of course! Erm…unless you don't want to be." Seto said, oh now look what I've done I've upset him._

"_I would love to be friends I was just excited that's all." He definitely smiled at that and I noticed he had such a sweet smile._

"_Some anyway how come Gozaburo let you over?" Seto asked._

"_Well I saw you move in two months ago and since my Dad works for Kaiba Corp I asked my Dad to asked you Dad…"I then got cut off by Seto cupping his hand over my mouth; he then lowered it before speaking._

"_Gozaburo is __**Not **__my dad, he's my step-father, my Dad is nothing like __**Him**__!" Seto said firmly._

"_Seto I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I apologise shamefully._

_And then I hug him just like what my parents do when I'm upset, however I can feel him tense up a bit like he's not used to getting hugs and I'm pretty sure I heard him wince slightly. But he doesn't pull away instead he hugged me back and we sat there for a few moments in a nice hug I could tell he needed one of these, everyone does once in a while. We finally pull away and I smile at him and he smiles back but when he leans back on the sofa now I'm sure I saw him flinch, I give him a puzzled look before I say anything._

"_Is something wrong Seto?" I asked concerned._

"_I'm not allowed to say." He replies looking down._

"_Oh is it a secrete?" I say he nods and I pout playfully, that seemed to lighten his mood._

"_Do you wanna play something?" _

"_Well I don't really have many games." Seto says._

"_Oh well we could draw stuff!" I say he seems to like that idea maybe he likes drawing like I do._

"_Ok, do you know the game Duel Monster's? Because we could draw them." Seto says as he gets up and gets something from under his bed._

"_Of course I! Do my favourite card's the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' what's yours?" I say as he comes back with a Duel Monster's deck and pencils and paper._

"_No way that's my favourite card too!" he replies._

"_Let's draw each other one!" I say he nods with a huge grin that matches my own and we both kneel down and start drawing on our paper which is on the coffee table in front of us._

_So we both start drawing and we're getting along really well I really like Seto and I think he likes me too, other wise why else we he laugh at my jokes and tell me ones as well. I just know we're gonna be the best of friends I hope Mr Kaiba will let me come round again and maybe more often, well if he does business with my Dad then that's bound to count towards something right? Every now and then we sneak glances at each other's work and slowly I can see the Blue Eyes White dragon coming out from his page. We've been drawing for a while now and we're just starting to add colour. I'm busy colouring the lightning coming out from its mouth while Seto's colouring the body of his. Then we both swap colours and slowly our two dragons are coming to life with each bit filled. _

_And now with the finishing touches completed our mighty dragons are done! We then cut them out into the same size of a Duel Monster's card and swap them with each other so we can appreciate each other's hard work._

"_It looks beautiful, just like you Kisara." Seto smiles and then he realizes what he's said when he sees me blush a bright red._

"_I didn't mean to say that out loud, heh but that is what I think." Seto smiles while awkwardly fiddling with his hands and blushes the same red as me._

"_Thank you Seto, you're really sweet, you're a lot nicer than any other boys I've met!" I say, I can't believe he thinks I'm beautiful! Jane will be so jealous._

"_Can I keep yours Kisara? I really like it it's a lot better than mine." Seto says._

"_Of course but only if I can keep yours." I say happy that he likes mine._

"_Deal." Seto says and we shake hands just like what my Dad does._

_We laughed for a bit after that and draw some more, this time I drew 'Saggi the Dark Clown' while he drew the 'Mystical Elf', after we had finished colouring them we traded them with each other again. Time seemed to fly by as my Dad had come to take me home Mr Kaiba was with him as well and I'm sure Seto tensed up a bit. I said goodbye to Seto and gave him another hug which he returned and I then thanked Mr Kaiba for having me (he still freaked me out.) he replied with your welcome and mentioned that I should come again (YES!) I smiled at this while my Dad chuckled and we left. As we left the room though I looked back at Seto one last time and saw him staring at Mr Kaiba with almost emotionless look while Mr Kaiba was saying something I couldn't make out what though. And then Mr Kaiba did something that Mum said you aren't supposed to do. He hit Seto causing him to fall and end and up crumbled on the floor. I was about to say something but my Dad called me he was already at the end of the hall so I had to catch up with him._

_I didn't say anything about it and tried to get the picture of Seto hurt out of my mind, so while me an Dad were walking back home I thought about something else like how Mum was and stuff. When I got home Mum was setting the table for diner and my sister Jane was helping, it looks like there just about to serve up now so I don't have to help. During dinner (Which was macaroni cheese by the way) I told everyone about Seto and about all the good things about him. Like how funny he is his kindness and how sweet he is as well as all the things we talked and laughed about together. Then I suddenly remembered our drawings and the Blue Eyes he made me. When I finished telling everyone about my day my sister of course took this as an opportunity to make fun of me. Great._

"_It looks like Kisara's got a boyfriend Mum!" She yelled._

"_Shut up Jane!" I said back but she ignored me._

"_So have you kissed him yet?" She continued._

"_Mum, Dad tell her to stop." I pleaded and my food was getting very tempting to throw right as her face._

"_That's enough Jane, leave your sister alone." Dad chuckled._

"_Dad, did Mr Kaiba say I can go see Seto again?" I asked hopefully while glaring at Jane as she snickered._

"_In actual fact he did but you'll have to wait until next week I'm afraid." Dad said._

"_Really? Awesome thank you Dad!" I exclaimed._

"_But you have to eat all you vegetables first." Mum said._

"_Aww, Mum!" I said._

_But she ignored me so I had no choice but to eat the mankey broccoli ergh! Sighing in defeat I said in silence eating this horrible food. Once I finished it was time to clean my teeth and go to bed and so without another word in I did as I was told. And once Mum and Dad kissed me good night on the forehead and turned my lamp off and shut the door my thoughts drifted back to Seto. I hope he's ok; hopefully Mr Kaiba only hit him once. Maybe I should talk to Seto about that. After all children aren't meant to be hit especially not that hard._

_Good night Diary._

_**~~~Yami's P.O.V~~~**_

"Whoa, so Kaiba knew this Kisara girl since he was what ten years old?" Joey said.

"It seems there is a lot to Kaiba's past that we have yet to find out about." I stated looking up from the diary.

"But why don't I remember her, I mean I would of at least met her once." Mokuba said, hmm that made me wonder it was a peculiar thought to ponder about…but perhaps…not it's almost impossible.

"Did anyone else notice the things she'd written?" I ask.

"What do you mean Yami?" Tea says.

"Well for example look at these lines: _'I hope Mr Kaiba only hit him once.' _And then this one:_ Children aren't meant to be hit especially not that hard.' _I point out tracing the lines in the diary with my finger.

"What do you think Kaiba got hit a lot when he was a kid?" Yugi said.

"I think that there is a strong possibility." I reply.

"But we don't know though, I mean we've only read two diary entries." Joey says. I want to say he's right but I fear that Joey's wrong, dead wrong.

"But Seto would have told me right? I mean he tells me everything." Mokuba says.

"There's only one way to find out and seems to be reading this diary." I reply.

"But that's another mystery about Kaiba's past I mean just who is this Kisara girl? And why did she write about Kaiba in her diary?" Joey exclaims.

"There are so many unanswered questions, it's like a puzzle. Every new thing we learn about Kaiba's past is another piece and slowly all the pieces will all fall together." I state.

"Well we know Kaiba must have known Kisara for a long time, I mean in the diary there both only ten but in the painting they're a lot older." Yugi pointed out.

We stood there in silence for some time just thinking, well at least I was I mean there were some many unanswered questions. It gave you a headache if you thought about it for too long to be honest. But then we were all brought back into reality by one simply sentence that was at the top of the list and asked by Tea.

"But where is she now?"

**Author's Notes**

Dun, dun daan! Another question to end this chapter with, I bet the suspense is killing you.

Anyway plz review that goes to everyone, whether it is criticism or a question just let me know.

Till next time.


	4. What I've Learnt

Here's the next chapter please enjoy, you'll learn a little more about Kaiba's past ;)

Kaiba Family Secrets

_**~~~Kaiba's P.O.V~~~**_

I was furious. I mean how could Mokuba do this to me. I gave him strict instructions on what not to do and where not to go, and what does Mokuba do? He completely ignores me plus he's without a doubt still got the Mutt, Shrimp, Cheerleader and Skitzo freak with him as well! Great, just great! What more could a guy want when you've got your too curious for his own good brother and his friends snooping around your private sanctums? Argh, the very thought of it gives me a headache who knows what they could find in the West-wing? That place is locked for a reason maybe I should have bolted it shut, how did they get past Jason though? He was supposed to be guarding the place, I'm so ducking his pay when I find out the reason if he wasn't Roland's son I'd just fire him on the spot no questions asked.

We're nearly at the West-wing doors now anyway me and Roland that is, we'll find out how all this mess started soon. We're both sort of power walking but are pace is pretty close to a sprint, I bet your wondering why I don't just break out into a full blown sprint well the answer to that is I've got an image to up hold. Well what would you say if you were a maid or butler working at a Mansion and then suddenly at ten o'clock at night you saw a young C.E.O legging it down the hallways of said Mansion with his fifty year old employee by his side? Exactly it's all about image. I turn around about the fifth corridor with Roland still by my side and keep going there's no time to stop, and at last I can see the West-wing doors in my sights. I slide to a halt and so does Roland and now I see how Mokuba got past the so-called guard on duty. He didn't use any tricks or charm no, the guard or Jason I should say simply fell…asleep. I think Roland can see the immense anger boiling up just by seeing the look on my face and how quiet I am. You see most people don't know this but it's when I'm quiet that's when you should run away and never look back, I suppose it's the calm before the storm. I take a deep breath to compose myself at least a little bit and sneak a glance at Roland's expression. Two words: Shitting himself. You see Roland's lucky enough to have never be on the receiving end of one of my rages but he's been unfortunate enough to witness a couple and let me tell you know there're not pretty.

The first thing I'm gonna do is wake the unfortunate sod up, so I walk round to the back of his chair and yank it out from the bottom of him which of course in turn sends him crashing to the floor in a lot of pain, at least he's awake now. I put down the chair again and watch Jason look around clearly disorientated he then sees Roland's petrified face and rises to his feet while rubbing his head but he hasn't noticed me behind him yet. Good.

"Erm Dad what happened?" Jason said.

"Ja…Jason Mr Ka…Kaiba!" Roland stuttered raising a shaking hand pointing towards me.

"What about him?" Jason replied, god is he really that stupid Roland pointed at me for Christ's sake!

"I'm pissed off that's what!" I yell from behind him, I see him freeze before he slowly turns around to face me.

"Mr Kaiba, sir! Is there a problem?" Jason replies.

"Your God dam right there's a problem! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!" I shout causing him to flinch massively.

"I…I…I fell asleep, sir." Jason stuttered.

"No shit Sherlock! And do you know what's happened because of that? DO YOU!" I take a step forward and watch him back towards the wall.

"N…n…no sir." He takes a few more steps back and now he's backed up against the wall, _perfect._

"Well now because of your incompetence and complete lack of brains you've let my brother waltz on into the WEST-WING! OH AND NOT TO MENTION HE'S LITTLE BAND OF RETARDED FRIENDS ARE WITH HIM!" I take one last step towards him and tower over him after all he's only five foot eight.

"So…sor…sorry sir…I…I won't let it hap…happen again." Jason stutters half of it's almost a whisper.

"You've got that right, you know if it weren't for your father I would have fired your PATHETIC ASS the moment I saw you, perhaps you should take some time to learn from him, hmm?" I growl.

"Mr Kaiba perhaps we should start searching for Mokuba you can punish Jason later." Roland cuts in before I can say another word.

"Your right come on let's go and Jason?" I nod and then step away from Jason.

"Ye…yes Mr Kaiba?" He stutters once again.

"If you pull a stunt like this again mark my words I won't hesitate to fire you despite your father's position, do I make myself clear?" I say my voice dangerously low.

"Crystal sir!" At least he didn't stutter.

"Good, now here's a chance to redeem yourself if only by a little bit, now follow me." I say before turning towards the dark and worn out doors of the West-wing.

Out the corner of my eye I see Roland and Jason nod in unison before following me through the doors and into the West-wing. I guess it's time I face my Demons.

_**~~~Normal P.O.V~~~**_

Meanwhile back with Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Tea and Joey in the West-wing at Kaiba's old bedroom.

_**~~~Yami's P.O.V~~~**_

We were all dead quiet for what seems like the fiftieth time in the past hour; I mean this diary, Kisara's diary it's even making Joey stop and think for a minute or so. The silence is killing me I've got to say something.

"Shall I read on?" I ask hopefully.

"If you don't then I will." Mokuba replies I take that as my go ahead as well as the silent nods I get from the rest of the group.

"Very well."

_Dear Diary, _

_It was another week before I got to see Seto again when the day came I couldn't wait it was like Christmas or something because I couldn't sleep. But when I arrived at the Kaiba Mansion and actually got to see Seto something was different, he was different. It took me awhile to figure out what though, I mean he still acted the same you know the same kindness and sense of humour but I knew something was wrong. I figured it out at the last minute though when my Dad entered the room with Mr Kaiba to take me home. It was all in his eyes. Seto's eyes they seemed dimmer less vibrant and full of life, like a caged animal's almost begging to be free. And I think I knew the cause._

_It was the same week after week I would happily go see Seto and he was more than grateful I could tell, we were the best of friends just like I hoped. However with each visit Seto seemed to loose a part of himself when I next saw him. Too be honest I think the only thing he looked forward to was my visits. And as I said before I think I knew why. _

_I didn't want to ask him just yet I wanted him to trust me completely after all trust is a hard thing to earn so I waited. A whole year to be exact. I remember the month was June the date was the 14__th__ and me and Seto were in his bedroom like always. I was sitting next to him on one of the leather sofas my Dad and Mr Kaiba had just left and now we were sitting in silence, however it was a comfortable silence. I had a vague idea of what sort of things could be happening behind the closed doors of Kaiba Mansion however what Seto told me went far beyond what anyone could possible imagine. I'm sure if these walls could speak they would be a lot to talk about after what they must have seen. At first Seto was still very hesitant to tell me anything about how he's treated here, but that only convinced me further that it wasn't anything pleasant. However I gently took his hand in mine and looked straight into his saddened blue eyes and promised him I'd be there for him, no matter where the place or when the time. And I meant every word of it and I think Seto could tell with the way he looked straight back into my eyes with a flicker of hope. When Seto told me about his studies schedule and the small amount of sleep he got I couldn't believe how someone could be so cruel by forcing a child to work and live in these conditions. Mr Kaiba was a monster. _

_You would think that in learning the first part of Seto's shocking lifestyle I would be at least prepared for the next bit. Unfortunately I wasn't, in fact I don't think that anybody would ever even begin to imagine what Seto had to go through everyday. I learnt that Seto was constantly watched by Mr Kaiba's employee's and they were to report back to him whenever Seto would fall behind in his studies or make even the smallest mistake. I was then told that these mistakes no matter how small would never go unpunished, and that Mr Kaiba would personally see to it that these punishments were carried out. So almost every night Mr Kaiba would call Seto to his office and… (I can barely even write it down) beat him until he saw fit. Seto wasn't allowed to cry or even whimper under the pain and he soon learned that quickly as for ever whimper and cry he would receive another whipping._

_I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I listen to every word Seto said in fact even as I write this now I can feel them welling up. Seto then showed me a few of the scars that had healed over time on his back, and even than he had some bandages covering his back covering some fresh wounds. He'd even got a scar just above his right eye but it was completely covered by his chocolate bangs and could only be seen when you lifted them. Seto then said that there were only two people that he could trust and they were Roland and his son Jason. They were both asked to take Seto back to his room one night after Mr Kaiba had finished tattooing his back with gashes. But instead of just leaving him in his room to slowly slip unconscious and let the unbearable pain engulf him like the rest of Mr Kaiba's employee's had done before them, they helped him. They treated his wounds and bandaged him up and finally gently laid him down to sleep. Roland and Jason made sure they were the ones to always take Seto away after that, they made sure he lived to see another day, they made sure someone cared for him._

_When Seto finished explaining I was beside myself in tears that seemed to be everlasting, like I was crying for the both of us. I wiped my tears as best I could and slowly brought Seto into a hug and we held each other in silence. When we finally let go of each other I told Seto that whenever he needed me or just wanted to talk I'll be there waiting. _

_I learnt something else that day. I learnt that the Devil does exist and he lives within Gozaburo Kaiba._

_A week later after that dreadful day I got a night time visitor and it was Seto. It was the night before I would get to see him again, the one day of the week Seto would get a small break if you could even call it that. And so in the middle of the night when I was tucked up in bed I heard a tap at my bedroom window. I slowly turned on my bedside lamp and hesitantly crawled out of bed and approached my window and slowly pulled back my blue curtains. I was so surprised at what I saw I almost thought I was dreaming. I hastily flung back my curtains fully and wasted no time in unlatching my window greeting me with the cold night air and a scared boy. Apparently it had been raining as Seto was drenched with water and was shivering. I immediately grabbed a towel from my radiator and wrapped it around Seto's shivering frame while I sat him down on my bed and took a seat next to him._

"_Seto what are you doing here?" I asked while draping my dressing gown around him._

"_I…I wanted to see you." He replied._

"_Did something…happen?" I asked hesitantly._

"_No I just had too much sure you were safe." He said while pulling my dressing gown more tightly around him._

"_Safe? Why wouldn't I be safe?" I asked a tad confused but with deep concern evident in my eyes._

"_I had a…nightmare about you. Gozaburo saw how much I liked you and came after you to use you against me…he was going to hurt you" He said looking down at the floor._

_I didn't quite know what to say to that, so instead I just held Seto's freezing hand and smiled at him reassuringly while he looked back up._

"_Come on we better get some sleep." I say finally finding my voice I then release Seto's hand and climb back into my bed and snuggle under the covers._

_I watch as Seto got back up off my bed and silently nodded, he then however lied down on the floor which confused me quite a bit._

"_What are you doing Seto?" I asked._

"_Getting some sleep like you said." He replies simply._

"_Then hop in with me then." I say while tilting my head thoughtfully._

"_Kisara are you sure?" _

"_Of course you don't think I'd let my best friends sleep on the floor do you? Seto you're so silly sometimes come on hop in." I reply with a warming smile._

_I watch Seto again as he gets up and slowly walks back over to my bed and with one last look towards me climbs underneath the warm covers and smiles gratefully._

"_Well goodnight Seto sweet dreams." I finally say before snuggling up closer to Seto and resting my head gently on his chest and close my eyes._

"_I don't have to open my eyes to see that he's a bit confused by this action as he's silent for awhile but then he eventually says something._

"_Goodnight Kisara." Seto whispers silently before he too closes his eyes and joins me in a dreamless sleep._

_**Back to the present Yami's P.O.V**_

When I looked back up to my group of four friends I noticed the tears that were either already falling or welling up, and I must admit I was even using every bit of my self control not to cry as well.

"That…that was…so sad." Tea said while attempting to dry her eyes.

"I had no idea, I've lived with Seto my entire life and I had no idea." Mokuba choked.

"Damn, 'Rich-Boy'…Kaiba how could he grow up like that?" Joey said.

"I think I'm starting to understand why this Kisara girl is so important, she was with Kaiba from the very beginning of it." Yugi managed to whisper.

I didn't know what to say it's as if this diary tells us more and more about Kaiba's past but each new thing is more painful and heartbreaking then the last.

"Are we going to read on?" I ask it's all I can really say.

"Yes." Everyone says in unison.

So silently nodding to myself and everybody else I go to turn the page, however just then my Millennium Puzzle decides to react. Saving the Diary's page with my finger I curiously looked down at my five-thousand year old artefact and can't even begin to imagine what it's doing, if there's one thing I've learned through the years that's expect the unexpected. Everybody else seems to be wondering what my Puzzle is also doing as they're all looking at me expectantly.

"Hey Yami what's up with ya puzzle?" Joey asks me.

"Too be completely honest with you guys…I have no idea." I reply and as I do my puzzle starts to grow brighter and brighter so much so we all have to shield our eyes from the blinding light.

"Well I think we're just about to find out!" I hear Yugi say.

And now we have to close our eyes completely as the light finally fills the whole room, and then suddenly I can feel it twisting and turning oh great this can't end well it never does. Soon I'm sucked into what feels like a portal with my other four friends beside me, and then it feels like we're falling down a huge cavern I try and open my eyes to see but it's no use the lights still blindingly bright. After falling for a good minute or so I can hear the sound of another portal opening beneath us and soon we fall straight through it. First I crash to the floor followed by Yugi and then Joey, Tea and then finally Mokuba. Slowly I open my eyes and rise to my feet while rubbing my bum (which I fell on) and I can't believe my eyes.

"Guys open your eyes you might want to see this." I state while looking around in bewilderment.

"What the…?" I hear Mokuba say from behind me.

"What did your puzzle do Yami?" Yugi says standing by my side.

"It's fixed the room." Tea says.

And just like Tea said my puzzle had appeared to have done so as we were no longer standing in the wrecked room of Seto Kaiba but instead it was perfectly fixed. Suddenly our attention was snapped towards the door behind us as it flung open and in stepped a very furious Seto Kaiba looking directly at us. Oh no.

_**Author's Notes**_

Oh no! Kaiba's found Yami and the gang! What's gonna happen!

There's only one way to find out and that's reviewing so I can write up the next chapter.

Think you can do it?

Stay tuned. Bye


	5. One Hell of a Surprise

Thanks for the reviews I love you all ;) Erm Kaiba may be a little ooc for some of you guys but too be honest it's not noticeable and it is happening in the past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it but I do own this story cause I wrote it ;)

P.S sorry about the loooong wait enjoy

Kaiba Family Secrets

_**~~~Yami's P.O.V~~~**_

You know I thought that I would have at least lived to the age of around eighty and slowly and peacefully fade away in my sleep, perhaps I should have known that would never happen the moment I step into the West-wing. Oh well at least I'm not going down along maybe Kaiba will be merciful, who am I kidding? Kaiba's never merciful. What you think I'm overreacting? Then you don't know Seto Kaiba very well. My current situation is standing in his old room in the West-wing with Yugi, Joey, Tea and Mokuba oh yeah and Kaiba staring down at us maybe I should make a run for it.

"Hey Kaiba! What's up?" Joey says while bravely taking a step forward; however Kaiba just seems to ignore him and then pushes past us and has his back turned towards us and is deadly silent.

"Seto…I…we…please don't be too mad I didn't mean any harm." Mokuba then says even as his own brother speaks Kaiba just ignores him and then takes a seat on the end of his bed looking back at us again while running a hand through his hair and as he did that I caught sight of the scar above his right eye that Kisara mentioned earlier.

"Kaiba don't be mad at Mokuba it's our fault not his." Yugi says while looking down at the carpet.

Still no response, just the eerie silence.

"Look 'Rich-Boy' we're unbelievably sorry but your silence is killing me please say something…anything! Insult me, call me a mutt do something!" Joey suddenly blurts out.

Then finally Kaiba decides to speak however he doesn't shout it's almost a whisper.

"Kisara." Kaiba says still looking at us and I'm sure his expression softened just a little bit.

I then realise he must be talking to me as I'm still holding the diary in my hand "Errr…we stumbled across Kisara's diary I know we had no right in reading it but we got carried away, here take it." I say as I looked down at Kisara's diary which is still in my hand and slowly I offer it to Kaiba.

But that's when I hear everybody else's confused voices coming from behind me and very soon I find out why.

"What the…?" Joey and Mokuba say in unison as they jump back slightly.

"That doesn't make any sense." Yugi says as he and Tea jump back as well.

And just as I'm about to turn around and see what they're all talking about I get this strange sensation run through my body it's almost…ghostly. I then freeze in shock and pure bewilderment as I see what is the cause of this feeling, walking straight through me as if I'm a ghost is Kisara except she's older a lot older but maybe a bit younger than us; and when I look back over to Kaiba I notice that he looks slightly younger as well. _Oh great I know what's happened._

"Guys my puzzle didn't just fix the room it took us back in time!" I state in almost a trance as I take a step back and watch Kisara approach Kaiba.

"No way so this isn't the Kaiba we know?" Tea asks.

"Nope, I don't think they can see or hear us to them we're not even here." I reply.

"Well come on grab the popcorn and find a seat I wanna see what happens!" Joey exclaims.

"We've got nothing else to do so we might as well." Mokuba says.

"You know for once I'd just like a normal day, I can't remember the last time I had one." Yugi says with a chuckle as we walk over to the sofas and take a seat. I'm so glad we didn't fall through.

"Seto are you alright you look a little frustrated." Kisara says frowning slightly in thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just Gozaburo is driving me crazy as usual, anyway I got your message…so what did it say?" Kaiba asks as Kisara sits down on the bed next to him

"I haven't done it yet I wanted you to be here first." Kisara replies with a smile, I wonder what there talking about.

"Ok, go and do it now I'll be here waiting, and Kisara?" Kaiba says as Kisara gets back up with strangely enough a small smile of his own _that's a first._

"Yeah Seto?" She asks just as she's about halfway across the room.

"Whatever happens I promise we'll go through with it together." Kaiba states reassuringly.

Kisara smiles again at this small statement and with a small nod continues across the bedroom and exits through a door which I have no idea where it leads to, probably just to another set of hallways or something like that.

"I wonder what that was about." Mokuba says after a while.

"Knowing Kaiba it could be just about anything." Tea replies and we all nod in agreement to that.

Now it's only Kaiba in the room and if you look very carefully you can see that he looks almost agitated and slightly nervous, I didn't even know Kaiba had those emotions if he does he hides them well enough. Usually he's always very calm and doesn't let things bother him even in duels. Kaiba then slowly got up and started to pace up and down the room and every now and then he would glance towards the door Kisara went through.

"What's he so nervous about I've never seen Kaiba act like this before." Yugi says.

"Hmm, I really don't know Mokuba do you have any ideas?" I say.

"Nope I'm guessing just like all of you are." He replies and I can see he's concerned for his brother you can see it in his eyes when he looks over towards him.

"Look Kisara's back maybe will know in a minute." Tea states as she points towards the door.

And just as Tea rightfully stated in stepped an equally anxious Kisara and as the door was closing I snuck a glance towards it and on closer inspection the door led to what appeared to be a bathroom. She then walked back across the room and placed an object on the bedside table and took her seat on the edge of the bed. Kaiba looked up upon her arrival and stopped pacing and sat down next to Kisara again.

"Well, what did it say?" Kaiba asked almost hesitantly.

"We've still got to wait another minute." Kisara replied while staring at the object on the bedside table.

Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement while crossing his arms over his chest and concentrated on staring at the floor. After a minute of waiting a short beeping sound emitted around the room that seemed to of come from the object on the bedside table. It made all of us in the room jump even Kaiba, and slowly breaking his fixed gaze from the floor Kaiba looked back at Kisara who did the same and for a few seconds they just looked into each other's blue eyes as if seeking each other's reassurance. Kaiba then did something I thought I'd never ever see him do. He slowly brought his hand up to Kisara's right cheek and gently placed it there while he leaned in and…kissed her tenderly on the lips which she just as lovingly returned. As I looked back at everybody else I don't think they believed what they were seeing as well you could just tell by there wind eyes and wide mouths, Mokuba's were like saucepans.

"Did Kaiba do what I think he just did?" Yugi said if he was drinking I think he would have spit it all out.

"Well if he didn't then we're both seeing things." Mokuba said in the same confused voice.

"Wooo! Nice one 'Rich Boy'!" Joey exclaimed with an air punch.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." Tea muttered.

We all leaned in closer as the apparently now a 'couple' broke the kiss and resumed their conversation.

"Ok here goes." Kisara whispered as she reached across and gently grabbed the object from the bedside table and studied it thoroughly.

"It's…positive." Kisara stated still not breaking her gaze with the object, at this statement I noticed Tea's expression out of the corner of my eye, and it seemed to be realisation. I was just about to ask her what she knew when Kaiba spoke and answered it for me.

"You mean…you mean you're…pregnant?" Kaiba slowly muttered and as he did I as well as the rest of the boys fell of off our chairs while Tea sat their gapping like a fish.

The room was dead silent once more while we tried to recover from our shock.

"That…that can't be true!" Mokuba exclaimed from the floor.

"I know Kaiba doesn't have any…kids!" Joey said.

"How do we know we only learned about Kisara today who knows what else we still don't know?" Yugi said.

"This…this just doesn't make any sense!" Mokuba said again.

"Shhh! Guys be quiets we can discuss this later, there're speaking again." Tea shushed hushing everybody including me.

We all then clamped our mouths shut and resumed our seats back on the sofa's while leaning forward in pure anticipation. It seemed during our little…well huge outburst a minute ago Kaiba and Kisara had been just as shocked as we were and evidently remained in the same position.

"What are we going to do Seto?" Kisara asked was that tears I could see welling up? Shouldn't she be happy?

"We're going to raise our child together, and I'm sure your sister will be more than happy to be an aunty as well as your mother becoming a grandmother." Kaiba replied calmly.

"But what about Gozaburo, he's going to find out sooner or later he's only put up with me for the past years because of father did business with him ever since he passed away he's been itching to get me gone." Kisara muttered now I'm certain she was silently crying as a few stray tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Shhh…please don't cry Kisara you know I can't stand to see you cry." Kaiba whispered back as he slowly wiped away the tears running down Kisara's cheeks.

Kaiba then slowly stood back up and lovingly placed a small kiss on Kisara's lips again before staring back at her getting ready to speak once more.

"And as for Gozaburo he's not going to do anything. I'm not going to let that filthy bastard anywhere near you and if he does I'll be right by your side, alright?" Kaiba said reassuringly, I see Gozaburo must still be a big influence on Kaiba's life and Kisara's for that matter still, I wonder where he is in our time.

This statement seemed to reassure Kisara greatly as she then gave a little smile, "Alright Seto and thank you." Kisara replied with a small smile.

Seto for a second time today smiled again a small one maybe but you could tell he meant it and spoke once more. "Now lie down and get some rest you must be tired Kisara." Kaiba said, I must shamefully admit its weird seeing Kaiba this…caring it was almost alien like seeing dogs walk upright on their hind legs.

"Your right I think I'll take a short nap, but…" Kisara agreed while slowly trailing off with an unspoken question.

"But what?" Kaiba asked.

Do you…do you think you could stay with…me?" Kisara asked timidly while fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Of course." Kaiba replied without a single hesitation.

"Really? I mean I don't want to get you in trouble…with your Step-father I mean. On second thought maybe you should just get back to your work, Gozaburo is probably ranting for you." Kisara said looking back up at Kaiba.

"Kisara stop worrying about me so much I'll be fine, all I care about is that you're happy now lie down." Kaiba said not harshly but in a forceful tone to get the point across, I must admit I've never heard him speak to anyone like this besides Mokuba.

"Are you sure what about…" Kisara started but was cut of by yet another kiss, what is this the forth now? Well it did seem to do the trick as Kisara began to lean back and lay down the bed.

Unfortunately I found myself feeling rather uncomfortable with this current situation as now…well now Kaiba was in fact on top of her…still kissing I might add. I then found myself trying desperately hard to find a place to look where Kaiba and Kisara weren't showing there affection towards each other. Fortunately it didn't last much longer as I then heard the sound of Kaiba's voice once more fill the room.

"Now get some rest." Kaiba said in almost a whisper, I heard a little rustling and so I assumed he must have carefully raised himself off of Kisara and from the sound of it rolled onto his back and lay on the other side of the bed.

After some more sounds of movement I then looked back towards the young couple and what I saw made a small smile appear on my lips, even if it was to do with Kaiba. There on the bed _snuggled _up next to Kaiba was Kisara with her head resting on his chest and his arm protectively around her and his hand gently resting on her stomach. I have to admit they do look pretty good together I must say. It looks as if Kaiba was right about Kisara being tired as I'm pretty sure she's sound asleep already from the content and peaceful look on her face. However Kaiba was still wide awake and looked as though he was in deep thought, well I think I would be if I found out I was going to be a Dad. I think it's time I discuss this matter with the rest of the group, however it seems my Millennium Puzzle has other plans, _what fun_.

"Guys? I don't think we've got much time left my Puzzle's starting to glow again." I say hesitantly as I glance down towards the golden artefact around my neck.

"Aww, what we have to go already? You're Puzzle so annoying sometimes." Joey moaned as he puffed his golden bangs out of his eyes.

"Too be honest I don't think we have a choice Joey." I replied and just as I did the room slowly began to brighten.

Eventually the room filled with a blinding pristine white light just as before which seemed to engulf everything so there was only us in the middle of it. I had to clamp my eyes tightly shut as the room got even brighter if that was even possible and I assumed everybody did the same, and then the ground beneath us started to rumble and shake. I could hear a strange noise emit from in front of me and then I felt a strange sensation, like I was being sucked into something. It must have been a portal opening up again to take us home, of course I had no idea as my eyes were still securely shut. I could hear everybody else's confused and in Joey's case enthusiastic voices travel to my ears and I soon found myself being pulled fully into this portal. You know I think one of the weirdest things I've felt is travelling through a portal, it feels like your falling down a bottomless abyss but as the same time you get the feeling your gonna hit the ground any minute. And your speed seems to increase the longer you fall and eventually all you can hear and feel is the rushing of an ice cold breeze whoosh past your face and go through your hair. Of course when you do actually finish your journey through a portal it does blooming hurt when you land and it doesn't help if someone twice the size of you lands on top of you either, which at this time did in fact happen.

As I said I exited out first and hit the hard floor of the wrecked room and was too disorientated to move out the way when Joey came flying out after me and landed with a thud on top of me. My Puzzle of course did not help the situation as its solid gold and very, very sharp and hurts a lot when you land on it. Of course Joey being Joey he didn't notice what…or who I should say he landed on.

"Joey?" I said my face flat down on the carpet and my voice muffled.

"Yami? Is that you? Where you at?" Joey replied and I just know he's looking around the room frantically for me.

"Erm Joey…Yami's…" Yugi started to say.

"Quiet Yuge, Yami's calling me I don't think he made it back!" Joey quickly cut in.

"Joey get up." I commanded god he weighs a ton!

"Come on Yami step into the light! You can do it man!" Joey yelled.

"But Joey Yami's under…" Tea said.

"Tea quick do one of your friendship speeches to bring Yami back it's the only way!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey seriously I can't breathe!" I yelled.

"Oh no! Come on Yami just hold on!" Joey went on ranting.

"Joey you're on top on Yami!" Mokuba said thank god someone get him off.

"I am? So he's not stuck in the 'In Between'? Oh my bad erm…sorry man." Joey said sheepishly as he _**finally **_got off me and helped me up, a few more seconds and I would have passed out!

"Its fine it's not like your twice my size _**and **_weight or I was under you for long." I said sarcastically sometimes Joey is just too daft for his and/or our own good.

"I said I was sorry, it was an honest mistake geez." Joey muttered while he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway we've got more important this to talk about like my niece or nephew." Mokuba said snapping us out of our petty argument that was all Joey's fault by the way.

"Mokuba's right this is something we seriously need to talk about." Yugi replied and we all nodded along with him so without any more diversions the five of us took a seat on the wreaked sofas somehow.

_**~~~Kaiba's P.O.V~~~**_

I hate, hate, hate this place everything about it fills me with rage from the gloomy ill-lit corridors to the eerie atmosphere its weird how one place can make me so full of negative emotions, heck I'd rather spend a day with the 'Geek Patrol' than spend another second here. They ironically are the reason I'm here in the first place them and my delinquent younger brother Mokuba. I don't even know what I'm going to do when I find them one thing's for sure I'll make it my duty they don't see the light of day again. I think Roland and Jason can sense how worked-up, frustrated and tense I am just by the way they keep stealing glances at each other when they think I don't see or the fact that their at least a foot behind me. Too be honest I'm rather glad that those two are the ones with me at least they both understand and know the things that went on in the _West-wing_ at least they know how I feel about this accursed place.

Each step I take, every door I pass, wherever I look my mind is assaulted by all these memories…all these glimpses of the past each one more painful then the next. And with every passing second I feel I'm on the verge of breaking down I guess the great Seto Kaiba is not so great after all. But when I pass that door, that one door engraved with _**his**_ name on it in faded gold lettering I find myself stopping dead in my tracks, all my attention's directed to this door everything else is a blur. I'm suddenly filled with this new rage like something deep down and buried has just been awoken and it's like I'm using all my restraint not to kick the door down in front of me just out of blind fury.

"Mr Kaiba?" I hear Roland's voice echo through my mind.

"What is it Roland?"I snap I hate it when someone interrupts my trail of thought.

"I just asked you if you were alright that's all sir." Roland replies.

"And why wouldn't I be?" I retort back.

"Well you look very tense and you suddenly stopped outside that door and I know this place isn't full fond memories for you sir." Roland says with sincere concern and for the first time I notice that my fists are clenched so tight I'm surprised I haven't drawn blood.

"I'm fine it's just…never mind let's just keep moving." I reply shaking my head and then tearing my gaze away from the worn wooden door.

"Of course sir." I hear Roland echo once more before I slowly start walking again.

The sooner I find Mokuba and the others the sooner I can get out of this place. So picking up my pace to my usual walking speed I continue down the corridor in front of me with Roland and Jason in tow behind me.

"Sir how will we find them? This place is just as big as the other side of the Mansion." Jason says.

"True, but the West-wing is like a mirror to the other side of the Mansion so I'll willing to bet Mokuba is in the room that mirror's his whether he did it intentionally or sub-consciously." I reply.

"But that would mean he's in…well your old room sir." Jason stutters back.

"I know and that's exactly where we're headed." I state ending the conversation.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update it guys but I kinda got distracted with school and stuff.

Well I hoped you enjoyed it and remember to review, even if it's anonymous or criticism. ;)

Oh and Kaiba will have a bigger part in the next chapter I promise one way or another and you will hear Yami's and everyone's discussion about Kisara's pregnancy don't worry I haven't forgotten so stay tuned ;)

Please tell me if you think Kaiba was ooc in some of it.


	6. Unwanted Memories

I'm really sorry about the long wait but without further a due I give you the next chapter ;)

_**~~~Kaiba's P.O.V~~~**_

I'm nearly there, I'm nearly at my old bedroom, and as soon as I get there I'll be one step closer to getting out of this hell-hole. I've only just remembered the state I've left it in since I was last there, everything was destroyed, broken, smashed however you want to phrase it. Hopefully I'll be in and out quickly without having to stay too long, one I've personally kicked the 'Geek Patrol' out and grounded Mokuba first of course. Just down this last corridor and I'm there.

I can see my room in sight, hurriedly I pick up my pace and notice Roland and Jason do the same behind me from the corner of my eye. As I get closer and closer I notice the door's slightly ajar, _they _must be in there. However as I stop and just about to reach the door handle I freeze…I can hear them talking in there, discussing something but as soon as I hear _her _name…I'm completely frozen. Memories that I've chosen to keep locked away have begun to re-surface again just like outside Gozaburo's door. Except this time their stronger…more real. In these images it's just like I'm with her.

"Kisara." I mutter before I can even stop myself.

_**~~~Yami's P.O.V~~~**_

We had all just gotten back from the…well what ever you call it; me, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and Téa that is. After regaining a little bit more of our senses the five of us decided to take a seat somewhere on the virtually destroyed sofas. As we all went to sit down we all seemed in a trance like state as of we were running through this new information in our minds. After at least a good five minutes I managed to regain my composure and my awareness of what we all needed to discuss.

"Let's go over what we've learnt so far." I state authority snapping everybody's attention to me.

"Right…erm so far we know that Kaiba and Kisara must have been a couple in the past right?" Yugi says first in which we all nod.

"And that he must have knocked her up at some point as well." Joey added which received a smack from Téa.

"Hey what was that for?" Joey yelled while rubbing his head and edging away from Téa.

"Try to be a little bit more sensitive, Joey." Téa sighed as she frowned at Joey.

"Alright, alright, I mean that Kaiba must of…must of planted his seeds at some point, happy now?" Joey said sarcastically.

"_Anyway _moving swiftly on" Mokuba interrupted I guess he's pretty uncomfortable with this conversation; well I would be too especially if it was someone I was related to. "Gozaburo must have been alive at this time." Mokuba finished.

"But what happened to Kisara then? We still don't know what happened to her." I say in which everyone wonders also.

"Maybe she left 'Rich-Boy'." Joey said well I somehow knew he'd say something along those lines.

"No, I think it goes deeper than that, it can't be that simple." I reply with a frown as I stare at the floor.

"And why not?" Joey protested.

"Well despite what most people think, my brother can be caring when he wants to." Mokuba insisted in which I agreed with him I mean we've seen it with our own eyes.

"Mokuba's right I mean we saw how different he acted around Kisara." Téa agreed in which me, Mokuba and Yugi nodded to.

"Plus she was pregnant, no women leaves in that condition without a _very_ good reason." Yugi stated with great emphasise on his words.

"There's just got to be…" However I trail off as my eyes widen like saucers as I stare straight ahead.

The rest of the gang noticed my strange behaviour and I can see looks of confusion cross their features from the corner of my eye. However I'm too entranced and don't bother to tell them anything except one word that explains it all.

"Kaiba." I mutter in which everybody else's eyes widen too match my own as they whip their heads around to look behind them.

For a moment it's as if time has stop, the five of us are just staring fearfully towards the fuming C.E.O that's before us. I can see it in his normally cold and emotionless eyes the sort of anger that is going through his body and is emitting off him. I then notice his two lackeys Roland and I'm not sure who the other one is called, they look just as fearful as us. However when I see Mokuba he doesn't look quite as fazed as us, maybe it's because since Kaiba's his brother he'll go easy on him…or maybe he just wants some answers.

"What. Are. _**You.**_ Doing. _**Here.**_" Kaiba states dangerously it's like venom is dripping from every word.

"Look Kaiba we're sorry we…" I start to say before Kaiba quickly cuts me off.

"I didn't ask you to say sorry, **I** **ASKED YOU WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE!**" Kaiba bellowed causing everyone in the room to flinch.

"It was…it was my idea I brought them here…I wanted to see what was over here and I brought everyone with me." I hear a voice whisper which belongs to Mokuba.

"What? After I strictly told you not to!" Kaiba screamed again.

"I wouldn't have come if you didn't keep all these secretes from me! I'm your brother! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" Mokuba screamed this time, before pausing and getting ready to shout again however Kaiba beat him to it.

"Go to your room." Kaiba said in a hushed voice completely the opposite to what he was a few seconds ago.

"No I want an explanation! Why did you keep this all from me? Can you really not trust anyone? And who the hell is Kisara?"Mokuba finished however one look over to Kaiba and I could see he went too far; Mokuba seemed to see this as well.

"**YOU DO NOT DEMAND ANSWERS FROM ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE EVEN ON ABOUT!**" Kaiba shouted once more, we could see Mokuba tearing up but he just didn't want to give up.

"Seto…" However I shushed Mokuba before he could say anything else.

"**YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU DISECOVERED THIS ROOM YOU SUDDNELY KNOW EVERTHING ABOUT MY PAST?**" Kaiba ranted as he flared his arms up in frustration and turned his back towards us.

Uh-oh, not now please not now. My puzzle picks the most impossible times to react, this better not last long. Téa, Joey, Yugi and Mokuba all look towards me their eyes all wide in fear of what could be shown. I gulp hard without realising it and turn my head to look behind me as does everyone else; except for Kaiba I don't think he's noticed yet. Suddenly a beam of light quickly shoots out of my puzzle just like always and slowly the other half of the room starts to change, well at least there's no portal this time. I can see two figures appearing, yeah defiantly two and I immediately know who they are, it's Kaiba and Kisara. They both look quite young still and their…their happy they seem to be crowed around something. When I check behind me to see if our Kaiba has noticed I immediately get my answer. He must have noticed Roland's and the Lackey's faces and turned around to see what all the fuse was about. He looks the most shocked out of all of us his eyes are wide along with many unreadable emotions dancing across his face. I can hear giggling…a child's laughter so I turn back around and see what Kisara and the younger Kaiba were crowded around…it was a baby.

"Aww, Seto he's so cute." Kisara said first as she held the baby in her arms.

"True, true I'll admit to that, maybe he'll get my good looks." Kaiba smiled back which is still strange to see for me anyway.

"If he's lucky he won't." Kisara joked in which Kaiba frowned in mock offence, well to see Kaiba joke back is even weirder than seeing him smile.

"Do want to hold him?" Kisara asked.

"What if I drop him?" Kaiba said in a worried tone.

"You won't you're the most gentle person I know, so hold your arms out." Kisara reassured as she carefully raised the baby boy that was cradle in her arms.

"Alright, here goes." Kaiba replied as Kisara gently placed the baby in his arms.

"He's so tiny." Kaiba stated more to himself than Kisara as he looked down proudly at his child.

It was strange to say the least watching a younger version of Kaiba happy with a child and girl, and then have a slightly older Kaiba standing right next to us watching the scene take place and as I looked closely at his face I thought I could see a sense of…longing I suppose. However we all jumped at the sound of another person entering the room.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt Mr Kaiba, sir but your father is looking for you, you're needed at Kaiba Corp straight away." The voice turned out to be a younger version of Roland as he entered the room and stood virtually right next to the older Roland.

"_Step-father_ Roland that man is my _Step-father _not my real father." The younger Kaiba spat with great malice as he glared at Roland.

"Of course Sir my mistake." Younger Roland apologised as he humbly bowed.

"Kisara I'm sorry but I have to go, you know what Gozaburo's like he'll come looking for me in a minute and I don't want him even near our child." Younger Kaiba said with great sincerity as he turned back towards Kisara and his features soften.

"Its fine Seto you go I'll be fine." Kisara replied with great understanding as she gently took the baby back into her arms.

"I'll be back soon I promise." Young Kaiba said finally before giving Kisara a quick kiss on the lips and went straight through us and out the door closely followed by the younger Roland.

Now it was just all of us watching Kisara as she gently laid the baby boy back down in its crib which was at the end of the bed. She then looked down adoringly at her child and smiled as he yawned in content and closed his eyes. Kisara then yawned herself as she walked round past the crib and slowly got on the bed, where she herself closed her eyes. I then noticed that Kaiba was no longer beside me and when I looked back ahead I could see him slowly walking towards Kisara. I was just about to reach out and stop him when I felt someone pull at me and drag me back. Téa released her hold on my arm as soon as she pulled me back to my original position and shook her head sadly. I complied with her wishes and stood still as we all watched Kaiba. He finally reached the end of the bed and stop before the crib as he looked down at the child inside.

It was strange I mean five minutes ago Kaiba had just blown his top at us but now…but now it's like a switch has been flicked and instead of being mad or angry he's well sad. After a long pause Kaiba seemed to snap out of his daze like state and his eyes fell upon the sleeping Kisara. As he began to approach Kisara I noticed that this little vision of the past would soon end as the room started to grow dim. When Kaiba finally reached Kisara only the bed was still intact and the Baby's crib was still there. His blue eyes slowly fell onto Kisara's face and for a few moments Kaiba did nothing just watched. It was like he was still deciding what to do, like a conflict inside himself. Finally he picked up the courage or whatever it is and slowly raised his right hand and it appeared all he wanted to do was brush Kisara's bangs away from her peaceful face.

But like I said it was all he _wanted_ to do. Kaiba never got the chance to do such a simple act of affection.

Kaiba's hand was slightly hovering above Kisara's head like he was still hesitating to reach out and touch her. And just as Kaiba was about to make contact this vision had just about faded completely leaving only Kisara left, and she was slowly fading. Then the vision disappeared completely leaving Kaiba's stretched out hand where Kisara's head would have been. All seven of us watched intensely as Kaiba was left standing there his back still facing us. Slowly I could see his hand close as it grasped nothing but air.

The room was silent again as we all watched Kaiba's next moves.

"No…" Kaiba muttered almost inaudibly.

"No, no, no." Kaiba repeated each word a little louder than the next.

Carefully Kaiba began backing up still not looking behind until he was at the foot of the bed. He was still staring at the spot that Kisara was just in and in a sudden movement he clasped his hands onto the footboard at the bottom of the bed. His head was slightly lowered now, and he seemed to be shaking still muttering the same word over and over, 'No'.

As we watched him Mokuba took this as a chance to speak again.

"Seto set things straight please; you can't hide the fact that we just saw that baby boy, your baby boy. So tell me please what happened to my nephew and Kisara?" Mokuba spoke with great care.

"You don't get it do you? I never intended for you to know and especially not to find out this way." Kaiba replied in a hushed tone that I strained to hear.

"What? What are you talking about Seto I'm your brother please tell me." Mokuba replied this time a little more sternly to get his words heard; however it was still quite a gentle tone of voice.

"No you're not." Kaiba replied simply, confusing much?

"Huh?" Mokuba said.

"You're not my brother." Kaiba stated emotionlessly as always, but those words were just as painful.

"Seto, what are you saying?" Mokuba whimpered I could see his tears welling up Kaiba had really hurt him by saying that I don't think Joey was gonna let Kaiba get away with it.

"Hey 'Rich-Boy' I know your angry and all, you have every right to be, but Mokuba's you family! You went too far in saying that!" Joey burst out as he launched at Kaiba and roughly grabbed him by the collar.

"Then let me rephrase it." Kaiba said even in Joey's grip he still had to look down on us, "Mokuba isn't my brother; he never was and never will be." Kaiba said and with every word more tears began to well up in Mokuba's eyes until they suddenly burst and they flowed freely, poor kid.

Téa who was next to Mokuba immediately tried to comfort the kid and pulled him into a hug where he cried into her chest.

"That's it Kaiba I warned ya!" Joey yelled as he let go of Kaiba and brought his right fist up to punch him square in the jaw, even I admit those words were low even for Kaiba.

However I don't think anyone quite expected Kaiba's next move. With great agility and precision Kaiba somehow managed to intercept Joey's blow and caught his hand tightly in his fist. With Joey being too stunned to move Kaiba roughly pushed Joey back causing him to nearly stumble over if not for mine and Yugi's help.

"Perhaps you should have let me finish speaking mutt." Kaiba spat as he glared at Joey and dusted himself off.

Kaiba straightened himself up and turned his back to us again completely ignoring Mokuba's sad tears. Resuming his original position at the bottom of the bed Kaiba got ready to speak again.

"As I was saying," Kaiba began now his voice back to the same solemn tone as when Kisara had vanished. "Mokuba isn't my brother." Kaiba paused again as if preparing himself I haven't a clue why perhaps it hurts him to insult Mokuba just as much as it hurts Mokuba.

"He's my…son" Kaiba whispered in a hushed tone although loud enough for all of us to hear just fine, however I think we would have all preferred not too especially Mokuba.

The room was silent. Deadly silent you would be able to hear a pin drop and it would be a good enough distraction to get out the room. Which I'm sure all of us wanted to do, except we couldn't we were almost fixed to the floor.

Mokuba's cry's stopped and he along with the rest of us stared at Kaiba.

"Now get out, all of you." Kaiba said again I could hear the raw pain in his voice.

I somehow managed to recover first and found my legs again, so not knowing what else to do I decided to comfort Kaiba, just like I would any other friend. I don't care what he considers me I know he's a friend in my eyes.

"Kaiba." I said as I tried to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder however he shrugged away.

"I said get **OUT!**" Kaiba snapped causing me to jump back, "You've caused me enough grief, enough pain and enough frustration to last me a life time!" Kaiba ranted as he spun around to face us a new anger lit in his blue eyes.

"But we…" Yugi started before being cut off.

"I don't **CARE**! Really I don't **FUCKING **care! No matter what you and your group try to do it always backfires in my face and leaves me to pick up the pieces! You don't think you just do, claiming to help me, when clearly the result is the opposite! **SO GET OUT!**" Kaiba virtually screamed and just as I was about to say something he took off again.

I** NEVER **want to hear or see you ever again, your cause more pain and trouble then you help! So get the **FUCK OFF OF MY PROPERTY!**" Kaiba bellowed as he shook in rage, do we really hurt Kaiba that much?

"Kaiba please listen we need to…" I began however just like before I was cut off.

"I **DON'T CARE! **How many times do I have to say it? "Jason! Roland!" Kaiba cut in.

"Ye…yes sir!" Roland and I guess Jason is his name responded in unison.

"Jason accompany Mokuba to his room and make sure he stays there I deal with him later, now! And Roland would you be kind enough to escort my _**friends **_to the front door?" Kaiba ordered.

"Right away Mr Kaiba" The two responded obediently.

And so Me, Yugi, Téa and Joey were rounded up like cattle and were almost pushed out the room, well its not like we protested it's just that we were all so shocked we still hadn't fully recovered, I just wonder what's going through Mokuba's mind. Mokuba was being led in front of us his eyes were glazed over it was quite scary to see. While being led out I took one last look back at Kaiba and saw not a cold-hearted man, or a ruthless C.E.O or even a merciless duellist.

No, I saw a distressed, tore and broken man.

Author's Notes

Sooo what did ya think? It was a little shorter then my other chapters but it's not too short.

Let me know what you think by reviewing plz. ;)


	7. Photo's

Alright here it is ;)

Kaiba Family Secrets

_**~~~Yami's P.O.V**_

Where do I even begin? Well me, Yugi, Téa and Joey are in Kaiba's Mansion, or being _escorted _to the front door should I say. I suppose you could argue that this is a normal thing but trust me when I say that everything about these circumstances are anything but normal. One reason being we're not being chased out by Kaiba's hounds or hefty security, no luckily it's just Roland and he's not even chasing us but leading us. And the second reason being we didn't even put up a fight for being kicked out, which in case you don't know is very, _very _unusual especially for Joey. As we're led through the maze of corridors to get to the front entrance of Kaiba Manor I can't help but feel this may be the last time I get to come here or at least attempt to sneak in with my friends and Mokuba's help. You're probably think that I'm overreacting or something and that in a few weeks everything will blow over and be back to normal, and too be honest I wish that was the case.

However this is real life I'm talking about and in real life things can happen that can change your way of living, the way you see things and the way you continue forward. And it just so happens that one of these life-changing moments happened only a few moments ago. And too be honest I don't think I'll be able to face Kaiba again, not after what I've seen, I can try to forget but there's always something to remind you, something that keeps life from continuing normally. I've learnt a lot about Seto Kaiba today, and most of it was probably best left untouched never to resurface again. And I may have found out a lot but that still doesn't mean I understand any of it, like you've got pieces to a puzzle but you don't know where they go.

When we we're snooping through Kaiba's room, through his memories we found out unbelievable things like he had a girlfriend; Kisara she was beautiful to say the least, and that she had a baby, Kaiba's baby. We even discovered he was abused by his own Step-father. When Kaiba finally caught up with us he blow his top off, like years of suppressed emotions and feelings had been set free in that one rant. I will admit it was scary, it was then that we also discovered another deep secrete to the Kaiba family. After years of being hidden it was revealed that Mokuba Kaiba wasn't the little brother to Seto Kaiba, no, he was Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's one and only son.

And by learning that as well as all the other memories to Kaiba's past is what I fear will be the reason I and all my friends shall never step foot in this Mansion again.

Suddenly I stop dead in my tracks and in doing so I nearly smash into the back of Joey; however I stop myself just in time. Coming out of my thoughts I realise that Roland has reached the front door to the Kaiba Mansion and is holding the door open for us. So all of us gloomily walk past Roland and exit the Mansion, however just as we're about to descend the front marble steps I hear Roland's voice calling out to us.

"Wait!" Roland calls in which everyone stops and whips around to face Roland including me, "Before you go I need to ask you something." Roland continued.

"Sure go ahead." Yugi answered for all of us.

"In the near future I may need your help with something." Roland said with deep concern.

"Help? What for?" Téa asked.

"It won't be me needing the help it will be Mr Kaiba, I just need to know if you'll be willing to, if not than I'm not sure I could do it by myself." Roland stated, hmm I don't like the sound of this.

"Kaiba? _Please_ you heard him we only cause him pain, we shouldn't be the ones to _help _him we'll only make it worst besides he said we aren't even allowed on his property again." Joey said sarcastically.

"Joey don't be like that in Kaiba's defence we were the ones in the wrong, we were the ones that meddled where we shouldn't have, at least let Roland explain what kind of help Kaiba may need," I paused as I turned towards Joey, "After all it may be because of us that Kaiba should need help."

"Argh, fine." Joey sighed.

"Well I'm worried you see, that room we were in earlier Mr Kaiba hasn't step foot in it for many years now, and that vision or whatever it was that showed Mr Kaiba Miss Kisara, I could see it tore him apart it brought back a lot of painful memories." Roland explained

"And I fear with these resurfaced memories Mr Kaiba may go into a state like he was in before, when Miss Kisara left him." Roland finished.

"Wait, wait, wait" Joey said, "What actually happened to Kisara and what do you mean Kaiba may go into a state like before?" Joey asked for all of us.

"Let me explain by telling you what happened one night;"

_**~~~Flashback- Kaiba Mansion~~~**_

_When Miss Kisara left Mr Kaiba he was left alone again only this time he had to take care of his baby Master Mokuba. I knew he couldn't do it on his own and since I had experience in raising Jason my son, I made sure to help Mr Kaiba raise his and so Jason and I moved into the Kaiba Mansion to offer guidance, help out and keep an eye on Mr Kaiba as well _

"Wait keep an eye on Kaiba? Why?"

"Joey don't interrupt, let Roland explain."

"Right sorry go ahead."

_As I was saying I had to also keep an eye on Mr Kaiba and look out for him, you see when Mr Kaiba was left alone to care of Master Mokuba as I said he was still recovering from the shock of Miss Kisara and so that led to many problems for him. At first Mr Kaiba acted completely normal as though it hadn't affected him and he went on with life as normal. However I knew something was up. Eventually he was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, meaning that he couldn't sleep and when he did he would have disturbing dreams of past events which led to panic attacks when he awoke. Even during the day there were occasions where Mr Kaiba would randomly relive memories and have anxiety attacks in which Jason and I would have to calm him down. And very soon he developed a drinking addiction that did nothing to help his problems, in fact it made it even worse so far as Mr Kaiba eventually began suicidal which leads me to tell you what happened this one night…_

_We were all at Kaiba mansion one night, Mr Kaiba had fallen asleep on one of his study's sofas I was watching him in case he woke up and Jason was trying to put Mokuba asleep in another room. I should have never left him alone not in his condition and I still can't forgive myself for what happened. _

"_Hey Dad can you help me get Mokuba asleep? Over." Jason's hushed voice sounded over my walkie-talkie_

_At the sound of his voice I carefully and quietly picked up my walkie-talkie that was strapped to my belt before answering, "I can't right know Jason, what if Mr Kaiba wakes up? Over." _

"_It'll only take a few seconds please. Over." Jason begged, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and looked over at Mr Kaiba asleep on the sofa._

"_Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Over." I sighed again before silently getting up and headed out the door of Mr Kaiba's Study/bedroom but not before taking one last concerned look over my shoulder back at Mr Kaiba._

_As I walked along the almost pitch-black corridors my mind kept telling me to go back to keep watching Mr Kaiba, I shook my head to try and get rid of the feeling of something bad happening and quicken my pace and power walked to Mokuba's bedroom. Thankfully for practical reasons such as this I suppose Mokuba's bedroom was only two doors down from Mr Kaiba's room so it wasn't long before I arrived outside the bedroom door. I pushed open the door only to reveal my son trying his best to rock Mokuba to sleep which was proving to be very unsuccessful._

"_I just hope to god you never have a kid Jason." I sighed as I shook my head in amusement at the sight; Jason was trying to hold Mokuba in his arms and rock him while Mokuba kept wriggling free and climbing around Jason. Right now he was trying to climb onto his head. _

"_Pass him here before you drop him." I said light-heartedly._

"_Alright, Come on little man Uncle Roland wants to hold you, yes he does." Jason chuckled while he carefully lifted baby Mokuba off his head and gently passed him over into my arms, Mokuba giggling all the way. He was only about thirteen months old and had a little tuff of black hair sprouting from his head and was wearing a pyjama suit with little yellow ducks on it._

"_Ahhhhhh, ha ha!"Mokuba giggled as I held him, and that's when we heard a loud crashing noise echo through the walls of Kaiba Mansion. My eyes widened in fear and so did Jason's as we looked at each other. I immediately but gently passed Mokuba back to Jason and fled out the room at lightning pace and back down the corridor, I could tell Jason was following as I heard Mokuba giggle from behind. I ran back through the mansion retracing my steps back to Mr Kaiba's room and abruptly halted outside the door while Jason jogged to catch up with me as he held Mokuba. I sub-consciously gulped and swallowed the lump in my throat before slowly glancing at the door handle and turning it open. I gently pushed open the door only to see that Mr Kaiba had left his previous spot on the sofa and had left a trail of destruction. There was a dent in the wall with shards of glass embedded in it and beer running down it to the floor where the rest of the broken bottle was. Mr Kaiba's coffee table was turned over and the glass top was smashed as well as the sofa he was on that was turned over too. _

"_No, no, no! I told you I shouldn't have left him; I was gone for what a minute? And look what's happened!" I almost screamed but stopped myself so I didn't scare Mokuba who was looking curiously around the room. _

"_I know I know I'm sorry." Jason replied desperately._

"_Where Dadda?" Mokuba asked with great confusion as he continued looking around the room._

_We heard another crash that seemed to answer Mokuba's question, it came from the bedroom part of the room, "Jason keep Mokuba back I don't want you or him getting hurt who knows what's going through Mr Kaiba's mind at the moment." I state authority while taking a slow step towards the archway that connects the bedroom and study._

"_No Dad I should go you hold Mokuba." Jason says from behind me I stop before turning round and facing the two boys._

"_No son, you stay here I shouldn't have left Mr Kaiba in the first place it's my responsibility." And before he can say another word I've already walked into the bedroom._

_The room is just as dark as the corridors however I can still see where I'm going. Aside from the odd beer bottle scattered about the state of the room isn't too bad. What I want to know is how Mr Kaiba got a hold of any alcohol, I'm sure Jason and I disposed of it all, unless Mr Kaiba has a secret stash somewhere. The room's illuminated by a single beam of light that's trickled through the window's curtains, Oh no. I quickly rush towards the light as I realise its source, it's the light of the moon that's managed to come through the curtains that lead to the balcony! I stop dead in my tracks at what I see and my mind seems to shut down as I try and fail to think of what to do._

_Mr Kaiba is out on the balcony, scratch that he's bloody standing on the balcony's rails! Oh no what's worst he's swaying slightly as I look closer I can see a beer bottle clenched in his hand hanging loosely at his side. No he's drunk! Mr Kaiba must have panicked when he woke up and realized he was alone oh no, no, no! What am I going to do? How am I going to calm him down? He hasn't noticed me yet that's good, but I have no idea what he plans to do!_

"_Mr…Mr Kaiba please come back inside." Please work, don't jump!_

_He turned around and hazily looked at me as if he was searching for something but didn't know what before he slurred a sentence out. "Rol-…Roland?" He somehow managed to get out._

"_Yes Sir, It's me Roland I'm here why don't you come inside?" I said nervously._

"_No! No, no!" Mr Kaiba spat back, this isn't good!_

"_No? We need to get you inside its good inside," I was sweating I could feel it one wrong step and Mr Kaiba could…No! I won't think like that,_

"_No! You're not really-…you're not really here! As soon-…as soon as I come inside you'll go! I'll be alone again!" Mr Kaiba yelled, I've got to calm him down but how?_

"_Mr Kaiba I promise I won't leave you alone you're not thinking straight, just please come inside." I tried again as I took a small step forward._

"_That's what she promised! She promised she wouldn't leave me alone! But she lied she was taken from me! She left me alone!" Mr Kaiba yelled, I opened my mouth to speak however Mr Kaiba beat me to it and cut me off._

"_I loved her Roland! I loved her! She said she loved me! But she left me alone! She lied!" Mr Kaiba ranted, and just when I was beginning to lose all hope I got an idea, it was extremely risky but…_

"_No she didn't sir." I stated as firmly as I could._

"_What?" _

"_She didn't love you sir, she never did." Oh my god please work,_

"_What did you say!" _

"_Miss Kisara loved Seto Kaiba, the man she knew since she was a kid, the man she helped through his Step-father's abuse, the man who was the father of her child. Not this alcoholic Seto Kaiba has become, not this shadow of her former love, and you need to know that sir. You also need to know she didn't leave you alone, Miss Kisara would never break a promise to you, yes she may be gone but she left behind a piece of her to remind you she will always be with you. She left you your son, Mokuba and I think it's time you be the father he needs." Once I've finished speaking I looked over to Mr Kaiba and smile before reaching out my hand to him._

"_Now come on let's get you inside, what do you say?" I ask gently as Mr Kaiba looks back at me, he silently nods before taking my hand in a firm grip and carefully got down he then glanced at the bottle in his other hand and leaves it on one of the tables on the balcony. He's not quite fully sober as he's swaying slightly when he walks however his sentences has lost their slur to them and hopefully he's back to his normal mind set. I'm walking a few steps behind Mr Kaiba just in case he falls or something else happens and as we walk back inside he keeps looking behind his shoulder as if to check that I'm still there it's rather sad really. Once inside Mr Kaiba's bedroom he started to panic slightly and began looking around the room frantically before turning back to me._

"_Where's Mokuba?" He said at last turning his full attention to me._

"_Calm down sir, Mokuba's in the study with Jason just around that corner," I said calmly while laying a hand on Mr Kaiba's shoulder, it seemed to quiet him down a bit and he almost immediately walked into the study part of his room with me closely behind. _

"_Ahhhhhh, ha, ha ha Dadda!" Mokuba giggled as he wriggled in Jason's hold and held out his hands to Mr Kaiba._

"_Hey kiddo I'm here now," Mr Kaiba almost whispered while he gently took Mokuba for Jason and held him in his arms, it's like he's completely changed from when he was out on the balcony. He was quiet for a moment as if contemplating on what to say._

"_I know I haven't been there for you like I should have been so I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've neglected you, I'm sorry I haven't been the father you need and deserve." As he continued talking it was like he had forgotten Jason and I were in the room._

"_But I can change that, I know I've already failed as a father but maybe I can be something else, something better and have a fresh start. I can be your big brother Seto, the brother that comforts you when you cry, the brother that feeds you when you're hungry, the brother that protects you from the monsters in your closet or under the bed, the brother that helps you to grow strong, the brother that guides when you get lost, the bother that loves you and will do anything to keep you safe and happy. I can do all those things, all those things that I failed at as a father, and I will I promise Mokuba." I don't know what Mr Kaiba was thinking when he said all those things but I didn't interrupt because maybe this would be good for him, it would help him get over Miss Kisara, and because maybe a fresh start is exactly what Mr Kaiba needs._

"_Big Bwwudda?" _

"_That's right I'm your big brother Seto." _

"_But where Dadda?" _

"_Dadda's gone" _

"_Da…Dadda gone?" Mokuba didn't seem to like the idea that his 'Dadda' was gone and looked expectantly up at Mr Kaiba with teary eyes that were just about to spill as if looking for an explanation as to where 'Dadda' had gone to, "But shhh don't cry, your big brother Seto's here, he's going to take care of you Mokuba, your big brother is better than Dadda." Mr Kaiba shushed Mokuba by gently placing his index finger on Mokuba's lips and prevented any possible tantrums. _

_As Mokuba snivelled slightly his big innocent eyes looked up straight into Mr Kaiba's blue eyes and I don't know if he saw reassurance or anything else but he seemed to calm down completely and any signs of premature tears soon vanished from his eyes. "Se…Set…Seto my big Bwwudda." And as Mokuba said these simply words I watched as wrapped his small chubby fist around Mr Kaiba's finger that was previously calming him down and simply watched as his cute little face brightened up as a smile spread across it._

"_And don't forget it kid," And for the first time since Miss Kisara left I saw Mr Kaiba let a small smile appear across his face._

"Things changed that night, but they were for the better. Jason and I helped Mr Kaiba through his alcohol addiction, and he saw a therapist for his mental condition. He did improve and through time he was able to sleep properly and he stopped having panic attacks. Mr Kaiba told us that from now on we were to refer to Mokuba as his little brother and to never reveal Mokuba was his son and under no circumstances were we to mention Miss Kisara or anything about her. From that night Mokuba's parents became Mr Kaiba's deceased parents and that they were dropped at the local orphanage when their parents died. And also that he and Mr Kaiba were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba and were raised by him. However we were also never meant to tell of the tales of abuse that Gozaburo forced on Mr Kaiba." When Roland finished explaining the whole story all we could do was stand frozen still while everything sank in.

"Shit, Kaiba…Kaiba really went that bad, almost as far to kill himself?" Joey asked in pure shock, in which Roland simply nodded.

We were silent again with Roland looking hopefully at us.

"I don't care what Kaiba said to us, I'm not going to let him go back to the way he was like in those dark times." I stated confidently in which Roland smiled gratefully.

"Me too, he may not know it but he needs friends to support him." Yugi agreed stepping forward also.

"You can count on us Roland." Téa smiled.

"Well I guess I'm not gonna sit this one out after all it will be helping Mokuba too." Joey said a little reluctantly.

"Thank you, you have my deepest gratitude, well I don't mean to be rude but I must report back to Mr Kaiba…and make sure he's alright." Roland said before bowing and turning to leave.

"Wait Roland, please can you just tell us what happened to Kisara why did she leave Kaiba?" Yugi asked before Roland shut the front door.

Roland stopped with his back to us and let out a deep sigh before speaking once more, "Leave? Miss Kisara didn't leave Mr Kaiba…she simply died." Roland said solemnly. "Now I really must go."

"What? Wait! Roland please explain! What do you mean she died? Wha…-I mean…-how, how did she die?" Téa literally pleaded.

"I don't know what happened myself I wasn't there, Mr Kaiba was the only one there and he's never spoken to a soul about it since that fateful day." Sighing again Roland turned to re-enter the Kaiba Mansion but not before saying one last thing, "I'm sorry I can't help but maybe that little Diary can, good day." And with that Roland disappear back into the Kaiba Manor leaving us to stand idly at the front door.

"The Diary! Of course, how could I forget? Yami you must have forgotten to give it back, this is great!" Joey exclaimed suddenly.

"Joey you can't be serious Kaiba's already mad at us enough as it is, do we need to make him madder?" Yugi said as he slightly frowned at Joey while we all started to walk down Kaiba's driveway and out the front gates.

"Yugi's right its Kaiba's personal thing, we should return it." Téa reminded.

"Yeah and we will after we read it." Joey said with a smirk, "Oh lighten up, be rebellious and keep it awhile longer, come on you want to read it just as much as I do."

"Alright, alright we'll read it tonight, but only the bit about what happened to Kisara, okay? And then we return it." I say.

"Wooo! I guess that means we're having a sleep over at Yugi's!" Joey whooped as he skipped down the pavement rejoicing.

"Argh when will this day end!" Téa sighed in which I and I assume Yugi silently agreed with.

_**~~~Kaiba's P.O.V~~~**_

I now stood alone in my former bedroom or what remained of it I should say and slowly looked around in despair. When I stormed in here earlier I didn't even steal a glance at my surroundings due to my blind rage, but now…now all I can do is cast my slow gaze around the room. Everything, every last object in this room holds so many memories. I remember on this desk I was forced to work hours upon hours on end to work without so much as a five minute break, and the way that _bastard_ used to stand behind me with his watchful condescending gaze just waiting, waiting for the smallest mistake I would make. And I remember when Roland and Jason would find me sprawled across the floor slipping in and out of consciousness after one of Gozaburo's '_lessons', _those two were always there to help me up when I fell, always.

And so was she.

I remember her, I remember her all so well. I never did forget her, no just simply tried to lock her away in my mind. It never did work though, no matter how I tried to distract myself with Mokuba or the company I always found myself thinking of her…Sometimes during all-nighters at Kaiba Corp I would just look over Domino city and reminisce about her, I still do. I can still see her perfect smile and those beautiful eyes, which shined like little blue crystals every time I saw her. And her laugh that was the most wonderful sound I've ever heard that always made me smile. She always knew what to say to calm me down whenever Gozaburo said or did something, and whenever I had a bad day she was always there, always there even to just listen. And I remember the feel of her soft silky hair when I ran my fingers through it, and her perfectly shaped body that moved with such elegance as though it was sculpted by angels themselves. And those tender rosy lips that held such passion and tasted like heaven, if there was such a place.

But as I keep saying these are all just mere memories, only images and moments imbedded in my mind. And no matter how much I wish and hope I can't bring Kisara back, I can't hold her in my arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. And it…it hurts so much.

Stopping myself from going any further, I shake my head and open my eyes to sweep the room. I then reach for the cord around my neck and gently pull out my card-shaped locket from underneath my shirt. For a moment I just hold in my hand, before I slowly and carefully open it to reveal a picture. It's of Mokuba, when he was a lot younger of course, I told him it was taken at the orphanage with me years ago, just one of my many lies. I suppose that's one of the other reasons I made sure Mokuba refer to me and believed me to be his brother and not his father. That way when he was older he wouldn't ask about his mother and I wouldn't have to feel all the pain come back by remembering her. It was a coward's way out and I regret each and everyday. All those years I've spent lying to him, making him believe he's my brother. It must be true what everyone says; I am a cold-hearted selfish bastard. To lie to my own family just so I wouldn't have to face the questions that Mokuba may have asked about his mother is shameful. And now…I can't even imagine how Mokuba is feeling at the moment, it must be so confusing to find out your brother's your father. I'm still fuming about the whole thing; I didn't want Mokuba to find out this way, in few more years I would have told him. Explained everything from start to finish. But I can't face him; I can't go through with the whole explanation and relive it, not now, not yet. He must hate me, the trust that we've built up through the years must have gone up in flames just because I wasn't brave enough.

As I stared at the picture I couldn't help but allow a small smile tug at the corners of my lips. I then tipped the side of the locket with Mokuba's picture in it and flipped it over like turning a page in a book. When Mokuba gave me this locket I installed this almost secrete compartment in it. And now instead of a picture of Mokuba looking back at me, it was a picture of Kisara. It was taken during the summer a few years before Mokuba was born; Kisara is sitting under cherry blossom tree with pink blossom around her. It was one of her favourite places; we would sit there for hours on end just with each other looking out across the beautiful scenery of Domino Park.

Suddenly I can't look at the picture anymore and so I snap the locket shut and let it fall against my chest. I don't really know what's happening, what I'm feeling. I glance down at my hands and notice that their both firmly clamped in a fist and their…shaking. And before I can stop myself I've dropped to my knees and it's like a thousand emotions that I've suppressed and bottled up are spilling over. I see something drip down on the floor just in front of me and I can feel moisture on my cheek. So with one shaking hand I wipe my cheek of any thing and hold it out before my eyes.

And I realise what it was. For the first time in years, I Seto Kaiba the so-called invincible ice block has started to cry.

And the thing is I don't care. For all the years I've tried to show no weakness, to show no emotion to be seen as the ruthless cold-hearted C.E.O of Kaiba Corporation, suddenly I don't care who sees me now or what they think. So letting the tears roll freely I just sit there hunched over on the floor allowing my emotions to spill over.

All because it hurts so, so much. And all because I love her so, so much.

I don't know how long I sat there like a child crying my eyes out perhaps half an hour or maybe even an hour but I knew Roland would be the first one to come to me. For a moment all he did was stand at the door as if he was contemplating on what to do, I heard him sigh then the sound of his footsteps walking over to me. I momentarily looked up to my side when I saw his polished shoes stop next to me. The first thing I saw was his extended arm with a handkerchief in it which I silently and gratefully accepted. I tried to pull myself together and shakily rose to my feet which Roland helped pull me up as though he thought I would fall back down. But as I stood and tried to wipe my eyes the tears wouldn't stop pouring out it was like they had a mind of their own. I finally managed to dry my eyes and handed the handkerchief back to Roland which he returned to inside his chest pocket. We both just stood there with me just staring intensely at the floor as if it would give me the answers to everything and Roland looking at me with deep concern and understanding.

"Seto, I think it would be best if you retired for the night." Roland spoke quietly and dropping the 'Sir' or 'Master' in his speech and using my first name while he gently laid a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't reply I just solemnly nodded and straightened myself up a little bit before I turned to exit this accursed place with Roland following close behind. We tracked back in silence, I had now tried my best to put my emotionless façade back on, however it was ruined by the fact that my eyes were red and puffy from where I'd be crying. Thankfully, as we exited the West-wing and headed back to my room, none of the house staff were still working and so the halls were deserted apart from the odd member of security, however they were silent as we past by probably due to Roland shushing them from behind me. Once we reached my bedroom door Roland halted outside it while I proceeded to enter my room, however just as my hand reached the well polished golden door handle Roland spoke.

"Seto?" Roland asked, again dropping the 'Sir' or 'Master' in his speech but I didn't care.

I halted from turning the handle and turned to look back over to Roland.

"Mokuba needs you right now just like you need him, please don't neglect him. He has a right to now everything, I can't imagine how painful it must be for you, but Mokuba needs to know everything and once he does he'll be able to help you to if only you let him." Roland spoke his voice no louder than a whisper.

I didn't reply to that statement either, what could I say anyway? So for the third time that night I simply nodded in acknowledgement and entered my room closing the door behind me. I didn't know what to do with myself, usually when there's a problem I just work hours on end but I had no motivation to do so this time, instead I just looked around my room. As I scanned the area from ever inch to dark corner my mind kept wondering back to the _conversation_ I had with Yugi and his group of followers. I then felt an emotion that I'm all too familiar with boil up inside of me; anger. I wasn't thinking during my next few movements, it was like I was on autopilot, like I knew what I was doing and watching from my mind but I couldn't stop or control myself. And so when I suddenly swung around and slammed my fist into the nearest wall, I didn't feel any pain. With my breathing increased due to my anger out burst, I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down slightly and retracted my hand from the wall which had left a nasty dent in it where the plaster had crumbled slightly. With my adrenaline leaving my body and my sudden anger calming down I almost dragged my body across the floor and ended up in my bedroom area.

I sighed again and turned my light on illuminating the whole room and lazily looked around. My gaze fell upon my walk-in closet and so I soon found myself opening it's oak door and staring into it's darkness. I flicked on the light switch on the left wall by the door and entered inside; I completely ignored the many outfits from trench coats to business suits and proceeded forward to the very back of the closet. I passed my casual wear and ended up staring at the far wall lined with all sorts of shoes, dress shirts and all sorts of other things. I scanned the shoe's section of the wall and looked for the right pair and once I spotted it I immediately reached forward and pulled the shoes out from it's space. The shoes were a part of a smart businessmen attire but that's not what I'm looking for. I placed the shoes down on the floor beside me and reached my hand into the shelf that they came from until I felt a small rope cord tucked away. With the cord clasped firmly in my grip I yanked it out and removed the shelf's backing to reveal a small hidden compartment that had a single object in it: a book.

I wasted no time in grabbing the book and put the shoes back while trekking back towards the closet's exit and left while turning the light out. With the heavy possession in my hand I took a moment to study it and blow the dust of it, it's been awhile since I've even held the damn thing. With a simple glance it looks like an ordinary, old scrapbook with it's tattered appearance and brown leather cover but in fact it's one of my most prized possessions. A photo album full of the…happy times I guess. I took the book back through my room and turned my bedroom light off and then entered my study and lazily slumped down on the two seat sofa. I turned a lamp on that was perched on a table next to the sofa and opened the book and began my trip down memory lane.

_**~~~Mokuba's P.O.V~~~**_

I'm so lost, so confused I just don't know what to think. Seto, my own bro-…my own family lied to me all these years. Why didn't he just tell me, we didn't he just sit me down one day and tell me face to face instead of letting me find out this way. I know I shouldn't have gone to the West-wing and I wish I hadn't, I wish I never found out. Everything's so complicated now, I mean Seto's probably as mad as hell at me he has every right to be. I disobeyed a direct instruction and look what happened, why couldn't I have just listened. But still I can't believe it, I mean this morning I woke up as a parentless child but now, but now I have a father, and it's Seto. It's gonna be hard getting used to calling him 'Dad' or 'Father' that is if he even wants me to, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. I've been such a bad bro- I mean son. Still that doesn't excuse his years of lying to me he should have told me end of story!

But I can't stay mad, not at Seto, after all maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way, I didn't once think about it through his eyes before. Perhaps it was just too painful for Seto to be truthful and after the things I've seen today, how happy he was with this Kisara girl my Mum and then to have her leave him that must be heartbreaking. And Maybe Seto was just protecting me, so I wouldn't feel what ever he's going through, that's just like him though always looking out for me and never himself. I can't go talk to him, I can't face him not after today he must hate me I completely abused his trust after all these years he's sacrificed for me I go and pull a stunt like this.

When I left that room or when Jason took me to my room I should say, when I looked back at Seto I've never seen him so…so distraught and all because of me. It was my fault he ended up chasing after me into that room and when Yami's puzzle showed him that vision it just tore him apart. I feel so guilty, I even dragged the rest of the gang into this whole mess, and they saw everything all of Seto's secretes all because of me. Why was I even born? I'm probably the reason Kisara left my brother because she didn't want me, I'm just a big nuisance to everybody Seto probably puts up with me because he has to. If I wasn't born I wouldn't have caused all of this grief. As I sit here on my bed with my back slumped against the wall I can't help but start to cry. I'm so pathetic if Seto saw me now he'd probably hate me even more I'm an embarrassment as well as a nuisance and painful reminder to him. I gently tug at the cord around my neck and pull out my card-shaped locket identical to Seto's and slowly open the trinket. And staring back at me is Seto smiling happily at me from when he was a kid its always cheered me up this picture it's always reminded me that no matter what Seto and I would always be brothers but now…now it's just a reminder of how much of irritant little boy I am. I snap the locket shut quickly and conceal it under my shirt just as fast as my tears roll freely down my face while I don't even try to stop them.

"Master Mokuba please…please don't cry." Its Jason I forgot he was still in the room with me I wish he wasn't I wish he'd just leave me alone.

"Why not? Seto hates me now! I find out that I'm his son after all these years of being told I'm his brother all those lies I was told because I was and still am such a nuisance! Kisara didn't want me so she left Seto so that's probably yet another reason to add to the list of many as to why Seto hates me! So why shouldn't I cry Jason why? Why?" I almost scream dropping my head while I cry into my arms that are being supported by my knees.

"Oh Master Mokuba you've got the wrong idea completely, Come here." Jason says comfortingly as I cry into his chest.

"Wha…what do yo…you mean Jason?" I whimpered as I looked up at him.

" I know for a fact Miss Kisara loved you very much as Mr Kaiba still does, I remember they were both so happy to have you, although the pregnancy was unexpected you most certainly weren't unloved." Jason replied calming me down almost completely and as I looked back up at him he continued, "Miss Kisara didn't leave Mr Kaiba because of you either"

"She, she didn't?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"No, she didn't even leave, instead she was taken from Mr Kaiba, she passed away when you were only a baby." Jason said very softly.

"Wha…what? How, how did she die?" I stuttered.

"I don't know only Mr Kaiba knows and he hasn't and probably won't tell anyone," I simply nodded as Jason spoke as realization began to slowly sink in, that's probably why Seto didn't tell me so…so he wouldn't have to explain anything about Kisara. How could I have been so stupid? I sat back down on the bed in deep thought before I was brought back to the present by Jason's voice speaking again.

"You should go and see him, Mr Kaiba that is, set things straight with each other I know he probably doesn't say it much but he does love you sir all the world. And I know he would never say it but he doesn't have to for me to be able to see he's hurting, go and talk to him." Jason bowed with that last thought and left the room while saying 'Good night Master Mokuba' and leaving me alone in my room. I know Jason was right and thanks to him I think I may be able to face Seto, and maybe if he will forgive me even a little bit, maybe he'll talk as well. So I hopped off my bed with new energy and life as my hopes were re-ignited and I wasted no time in running out the door. I even past Jason on the way and nearly knocked him down and in no time I was outside Seto's bedroom door. I stopped dead in my tracks and let myself catch my breath and brace myself before I entered. Over a minute or two of heavy breathing and five failed attempts to try and knock on Seto's door I found myself ready. For the sixth time I slowly raised my fist and paused it in mid air just a mere inch away from Seto's wooden oak door, but unlike the last five attempts instead of wimping out I puffed out my chest and manned-up and gave two sharp knocks on the door and waited. I waited for a few more seconds which felt like centuries and finally got a response. I was expecting something cold and curt like usual or maybe an angry shout as Seto was probably fuming but what I got made me think that it wasn't Seto who answered. It was kinda like a quiet almost…how can I describe it? Like a quiet response that lacked the usual harshness that Seto usual has in his voice. Anyway I snapped out of my daydream so I didn't keep Seto waiting any longer (wouldn't want to annoy him any more) and slowly creaked the door open.

I sheepishly shuffled inside and closed the door behind me while I took in my surroundings. The room was quite dark except for a dimmed down light and a lamp turned on, so you could see where you were going but it wasn't the usual brightness. With the force of habit I nearly turned the room light on but luckily I stopped myself, however it was only when my hand skimmed over a large dent and plaster cave in on the wall near the light switch. I quickly withdrew my hand and gulped when I imagined Seto doing that to the wall, and subconsciously shivered when I pictured him in such an angry state. And then my mind went back to Seto's old bedroom in the West-wing and the destroyed state that was in and how Seto could have done that in blind rage, its pretty scary. I shook my head of these thoughts and brought myself back to my present task: talking to Seto. He hadn't even looked up from his position from one of his Study's sofas; he was reading or looking at some book. His body was facing me but as I said he hadn't looked up to see me.

"Se…Seto?" It seemed to grab his attention and catch him a little bit by surprise (even though he called me in) as his head whipped up immediately and his eyes stared directly at me.

"Mokuba…what are you doing here?" I wasn't sure if he meant it harshly or if he really didn't know sometimes it's hard to tell with Seto.

"I…I came to talk to you, to sit with you." I stuttered out what am I thinking? Seto doesn't want me here.

I don't know if Seto heard me right but he seemed a little bit confused however he soon recovered. "I guess it's the least in what you deserve, take a seat I'll tell you want you want to know." As Seto gestured towards a sofa adjacent from him and returned to his original seat I tried my best to hide my confused expression of course Seto notices everything and asked me immediately, "What's wrong?"

I sat down and fiddled with the bottom of my shirt before pulling my gaze over to Seto, "I thought that you would be mad, that you would just kick me out." I said truthfully, now it was his turn to be confused again.

"Why would I be mad? I would have thought you would be the one mad at me, you have every right to be,"

"I can promise you I'm not mad at all, I'm just, just a little bit confused that's all." I said after some deep thought.

"Understandable, so please let me clear things up for you. What do you need to know?

"Well, why, why keep everything from me, why tell me I'm your brother and keep…keep Kis-her a secrete." I managed to stop myself from saying Kisara I wouldn't want to set Seto off.

"I was being selfish and a coward. I didn't want to have to explain to you anything about Kisara, I just wanted to try and forget and move on. And as for telling you you're my brother well, I had already failed as a father I just thought I could start again as a brother. He sighed and leaned back in his chair while I took everything in.

"What, what was she like? Kisara I mean." I know it was a delicate subject but he did say I could ask anything.

Seto looked over to me and smiled slightly as if picturing her right now, "She was perfect. And so beautiful like a goddess I do regret not telling you about her, I wish, I wish you could have remembered her if only a bit." Seto looked back down and picked up that book he was looking at when I came in and held it in his hands before looking back up to me again.

"Come, sit here I want to show you something Mokuba." As he gestured towards the seat next to him I smiled happily and wasted no time in getting over there, once in my seat I looked up expectantly at Seto and waited for him to continue.

"You see this book Mokuba? It's one of my most prized possessions and believe it or not it means more to me than my Blue Eyes all put together. I've kept it safe for years." Whoa even more important than his Dragon cards? Wow, this book is special I wonder what's in it.

"Really? What's in it?" I can't help myself but ask, it's like I'm a little kid sitting on Santa's knee staring intensely at a wrapped present I've been given.

"I'll show." Was all Seto said and I felt myself shuffling closer to him and the book while he opened it so carefully as if it were made by gold or something.

My eyes widened like saucers as their gaze fell upon the pages of the book. It was a photo album filled with hundreds of photos on each page.

"This is me when I was a kid, younger than you are now." Seto said as he traced his finger from one photo to the next. He was about the same age as he was in my locket picture maybe a bit younger and he looked so happy. In one picture he was standing with a group of two other boys who were smiling up at the camera like him. Seto had his arms around their shoulders. The boy on the right was the same height as Seto and had ruffled black hair with bangs hanging loosely over his brown eyes. He was wearing a simple brownish top with an army cameo jacket and green mossy coloured shorts. While the boy on the left of Seto had blonde short hair that was sort of spiked up at the front revealing his emerald green eyes. The boy was also wearing shorts except they were baggy and had army cameo on them while his top was black and had a picture of a toy shoulder on it. And as I looked at Seto I also noticed that he was wearing army cameo as well.

"That's Mickey on the left with the blonde hair. He was the funny one always making jokes and knowing how to make us laugh. And on the right is Alex with the long ruffled hair. He'd do anything just for the fun of it the things we got up to as kids was unbelievable."

"How come your all wearing army gear?" I asked I have to admit it does look cool but I'm still wondering why.

"When we were kids we all lived on the same street and almost everyday after school or on school break or weekends we would change into that same army gear and go up to the local woods. The woods was pretty big especially since we were so small so we explored it learning every shortcut and hiding place there was. We used to make basses up their out of leaves, sticks, all sorts of things we could find. We even made our own weapons out of sticks and stones to make spears and stuff. We made a practice dummy as well out of old spare tires we found. During summer breaks we used to camp up there almost everyday." Seto explained I would have never thought Seto would have got up to that sort of stuff when he was a kid.

"No way? That's so cool you really did that stuff when you were a kid?" I couldn't help but exclaim as I kinda jumped out my seat.

"Yep were known as 'The Army' every kid on our street knew about us, those were good times. Here's a map of the woods we made up." Seto then gently pulled back a photo and took out a folded piece of paper from behind it and handed it to me. I heard Seto chuckle as I gasped at it when I folded it all out, it was awesome! It was an A3 piece of paper and every part of it was filled with different land marks of the woods, there were three different bases each with a drawing of them and then they were trails in red leading to all the other places of the map. One area was marked 'Training Grounds' and had a drawing of the tire dummy Seto mentioned and then a path showed different shortcuts (these were marked in blue) and then different hiding or camping spots (these were marked in green). Then there were little notes written on it highlighting were to get the best wood to build with and were to find tires and stuff.

"Seto this is…this is just amazing it sounds just so cool!" I neatly folded the paper map and gave it back to Seto where he put it back in it's place behind a photo.

"It was fun, the three of us did everything together here we are on a fishing trip all our Dad's took us on, and over here we're on a school trip to this chocolate factory. Our group was so boring though so we snuck off, we ended up at the gift shop which was supposed to be at the end of the tour and ate all the chocolate gifts. Our teacher Miss Ram was furious she had to pay for it all we got detention for the next week but she make the mistake of putting us in it together. So we used to rearrange the classroom and when she next walked in she'd be so confused and I'm pretty sure she nearly had a break down because of us." Seto chuckled as he turned the page and pointed to each picture as he explained what it was.

"Really? What did you do?" I asked.

"We used to have this classroom pet a hamster called Jeffery, anyway one day in detention Miss Ram left her purse in the classroom behind, two words: big mistake. We rummaged through her bag and found some dark red lipstick and put it on Jeffery as well as all sorts of other make up, then we found some red paint and painted ourselves with it to look like blood. When she next walked in we were all lying on the floor covered in red paint and Jeffery sitting next to us. She freaked out big time and ran out the room screaming it was hilarious. We didn't see her for the next two weeks, everyone else in our class threw a party for us because of it; no one liked the old hag." Seto chuckled as he turned the page over.

"You were worse than me at school I'm surprised you didn't get expelled!" I joked while Seto chuckled lightly and ruffled my hair, his gaze turned slightly sadder as he looked at the next page of pictures.

"These were my parents; I guessed they'd be your Grandma and Granddad." He almost whispered. "You would have liked them they were simple kind of people; they didn't dwell on what was sad they just looked at how to make things better. Hmm, my mother Jenifer was her name, she used to always say 'that whenever you're sad all you have to do is smile as the world smiles with you'. I can only really remember small things like that about them.

"They look just like you, you know, the same hair as your mother and the same eyes as your father." I said which was true his Mum had long wavy chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match, while Seto's Dad had short black hair and piecing blue eyes."

"You got your black hair from my father, your Grandfather." Seto said as he turned the page this time it was Seto just on his own without Mickey or Alex or either of his parents I didn't have to ask to know that this was taken at the orphanage so I carefully reached over the book and skipped ahead I think Seto didn't mind but a little grateful. Now the pictures were of Seto after he was adopted he was still young but older than he was before, there was also a girl next to him with blue eyes and silvery blue hair, I didn't have to ask to know that this was Kisara either.

"This was when your mother and I were about twelve or thirteen I'd been living at the Kaiba Mansion for a few years now. Gozaburo used to allow her to visit me once a week, her father was a businessmen working with Gozaburo. I never really understood why Gozaburo let her visit he was probably up to something but I never really thought anything of it I was just glad to be able to see her each week." Seto said as we looked over each picture.

"She's pretty, what did you and Kisara do when she came round?" I asked carefully.

"We used to draw a lot you know duel monsters, we would talk too about our dreams and life goals, sometimes we would play chess that was always fun. Once she was allowed to stay a little longer so while her father and Gozaburo were in a meeting we snuck out to the gardens at the back of the estate. I'll always remember that we played hide and seek in the maze of bushes and flowers. When we got back and Kisara had to go home Gozaburo was waiting for me, I was a fool to think that we could get away with it; I forgot that Gozaburo always has one of his goons watching. He was furious to say the least; I wasn't allowed to see Kisara for the next few months but Gozaburo underestimated her. He thought she was a simple minded girl, but he was wrong she was strong willed like me and on more than one occasion she snuck into my room at night. Of course Gozaburo still did business with her father and so eventually Kisara's weekly visits returned." Seto explained as he pointed at each picture all of them of him and Kisara either sitting or smiling together.

"How did you…you know become a couple?" I asked.

"We had known each other since we were ten, and I guess we kinda got closer and closer through the years. We were twelve when we first kissed, it was during one of her visits I was talking to her and I just couldn't stop myself and well just leaned in and kissed her and it felt right you know?" I nodded as Seto continued, "Gozaburo didn't find out for a while but I knew he was suspicious eventually he had one of his butlers walk in on us, Hobson was his name I always hated him so did Jason and Roland I fired as soon as I took over. Anyway once Kisara's father died he wanted her out of my life. I think he only put up with so far was because how helpful her father was but with him gone she was a mere nuisance to him." Seto's voice seemed to get angrier with each word he spoke about Gozaburo so I tried to change the conversation.

"When did Kisara get pregnant with me?" I asked turning the photo album page and with a mere coincident it was pictures of Kisara and Seto together however I could notice a small baby bump on Kisara.

"You promise you won't judge me?" Seto asked before he told me he seemed to have calmed down from earlier.

"Nope I promise I won't." I said but Seto looked at me a bit sceptically, so sighing I added, "Cross my heart, alright?" Seto nodded and began speaking again.

"Alright I believe you, Kisara found out she was pregnant with you when we had both just turned fifteen."

Fifteen? Seriously Seto? That means you were probably getting jiggy-with-it when you were at the end of fourteen!" I exclaimed.

"You said you wouldn't judge me." Seto argued as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not, but still fifteen?" I asked while Seto simply nodded.

"I know we were young, young people are stupid sometimes." I admitted.

"Why did you keep me then? I mean Gozaburo must have been completely against it when he found out and he already didn't want you with Kisara." I asked as I looked down at my hands, I know it was a stupid question but I couldn't help myself.

"Because Mokuba we loved you, just because we were a little too young doesn't mean we didn't want you. We didn't even consider abortion or adoption because you were our little boy." Seto said in his low tone that I've only heard him use for me and Kisara I looked and smiled while Seto did the same.

"Do you have a pictures of me when I was small?"

"Of course we have a whole section of you as a baby in this book."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh, just take a look." And as he said this Seto flicked over a couple of pages and as he said opened the book to pages and pages full of me when I was a baby, some with me on my own, some with Kisara and some with all of us in.

"We were very, very lucky when you were born, Gozaburo was watching us so closely when Kisara came into her ninth month of pregnancy he wanted to be there when you were born and oversee everything that would happen. Luckily however he was called over to Europe with Kaiba Corp for one of his most important deals and missed everything with your birth." Seto said.

"Where were you when Kisara went into labour?"

"Whenever Gozaburo went away on business trips which he did quite often I would be free to see Kisara whenever, she was in the Kaiba Mansion when it happened. I was with Roland talking to the members of the 'Big Five' through video chat when Kisara went into labour. I had left Kisara with Jason in my room so she wasn't alone while I conducted the meeting and she came out the toilet telling Jason that her water had just broke. Of course he immediately panicked while she started having her contractions on the sofa. He finally got a hold of himself and phoned Dr Peterson you know the family Doctor so it wasn't long before he arrived. While Kisara was moved to the bed she must have literally screamed at Jason to go and get me so just as the 'Big Five' and I ended the video chat he comes rushing in yelling about Kisara and how she's in labour."

"Jason never was one to be good at situation with pressure like that, was he?" I commented playfully in which Seto smirked,

"It also doesn't help that he is pretty thick when it comes to these things as well." Seto added in which we both laughed at, "Anyway Roland and I immediately sprang into action and bolt from the room and sprinted around the Mansion for my room while Jason followed. I was at Kisara's side in an instant as soon as I saw her breathing heavily on the bed and Dr Peterson getting ready for the birth. He ordered Roland and Jason to get blanks and a wet soft cloth for Kisara and you. Kisara was only in labour with your for a few hours you were a surprisingly quick birth."

"Is this a picture of me when I was born?" I said as I pointed to a picture of Kisara holding me in her arms and Seto looking down on me at her side.

"Yep, this was taken by Roland an hour after you were born you were sound asleep." Seto said as he looked at the picture too.

"What made you call me Mokuba?"

"It was Kisara's father's name, we both liked it, it suited you and plus it was kinda in memory of him." Seto replied, huh I never knew that.

"When you were born Kisara was resting asleep on the bed and I was alone with you asleep in my arms, and I remember you waking up for the first time and you stared directly at me with your big blue eyes and do you know what you did?" Seto said as he gestured to a picture of him holding me.

"No what?"

"You saw one of my finger's resting on you and you grabbed it so tight with your little fist."

"I did?"

"Uh-huh you used to always do that when I held you liked you remember who I was ever since you were born." Seto whispered turning the page I noticed a picture where I'm still a baby but a little bit older and I'm with Seto and Kisara she was holding me while I'm holding one of Seto's fingers and we're all smiling.

"That picture was taken when you were about five months old, here take it." Seto said as he peeled back the protective covering and handed me the photo.

"Oh no Seto I can't do that, I don't want to loose it." I said.

"No you won't just put it in your locket that way you can look at it whenever you need to." Seto insisted as he pulled my locket out and opened it he then removed the picture of himself as a kid at the orphanage and replaced it with the picture of Me, Kisara and him. As we turned our attention back to the album I turned the page but I noticed something. Kisara began to disappear from the pictures and it was either just me on my own or just Seto and I. I think Seto forgot about this bit and quickly shut the book and got to his feet while I did the same.

"What happened to her Seto?" I asked determined to get an answer.

"I think it's time you get to bed Mokuba." Seto stated completely ignoring my question and turning his back to me.

"Not until you tell me what happened to her." I retorted standing firm.

"It doesn't matter just go to bed," Seto repeated.

"It doesn't matter? How can you say that? You loved her didn't you? She's my Mum for God's sakes! Of course it matters!" I yelled I couldn't help myself I just lost it.

"Mokuba go to bed now, please!" Seto almost begged as he spun around and faced me I've never heard him speak like that before it was like he was pleading with me.

"Please Mokuba, just leave it I'd rather not talk about it now, I'm sorry." Seto said

I sighed calmed down, "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled, it's just been a weird day I mean I've out you're my Dad after years of thinking you're my and it's just so confusing." I admitted calming down completely now as I approached the door to leave.

"I know, you can continue calling me Seto and big brother if you want, I know it'll be hard to get used to calling me 'Dad'." Seto said as I passed him on the way the way to the door, I nodded and opened the door but stopped in the doorway.

"But if I am gonna get used to it I might as well start now so good night…Dad." I said finally while just about to go leaving Seto alone in his room and retuning to my own room, however before I went Seto said one last thing.

"Good night…son." And with that I left with a smile and returned back to my room where I simply flopped onto my bed and fell asleep after a long and tiring event filled day.

_**Author's Notes;**_

Right a lot longer chapter to the ones I normally do but I think you all deserve it after the long wait I've made you sit through for the next update.

Anyway as usual don't forget to review! ;)


	8. Dear Old Mr Helsing

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to Yu-Gi-Oh! -unfortunately :( Oh and I don't own Coke Cola, 7 Up, or any other food or drinks mentioned in this chapter.**

**Quick warning there will be a violent scene and a bit of swearing so just a head's up ;)**

Kaiba Family Secrets

"Hey Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi yelled in his usual cheerful tone as he, the rest of the gang and I entered the Game shop.

"I was beginning to get worried Yugi, it's almost half eleven! Where on earth have you been?" Grandpa replied promptly from inside the sitting room.

Upon hearing Grandpa's voice we all hurriedly dashed through the curtain separating the Shop's entrance and the sitting room. Once inside the sitting room we all stood abruptly behind one of the sofas in a line (in height order funnily enough) and faced Grandpa who was sitting in his favourite arm chair in front of us, with his arms crossed and a frown gracing his wrinkled facial features. We stood motionlessly still and held our breaths as if we were in a prison line up and looked expectantly at each other while Grandpa waited for our answer.

"Well…?" Grandpa inquired as he slightly glared over at us now.

We all audibly gulped, Yugi then turned his head to me, then I turned my gaze to Téa beside me, who then in turn faced Joey, so now we were all looking eagerly at Joey for him to answer Grandpa. He gulped again, this time even louder and then stepped forward out the line with his gaze fixated at the floor, finding the numerous drink stains on the carpet suddenly very interesting.

"Well, I guess it would be my fault here Gramps, ya see I kinda got a little carried away over at Mokuba's place and we ended up staying a little longer than we thought. So erm…sorry I guess." Joey explained while fiddling with the hem of his shirt and only looked up at Grandpa at the end of his speech and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh well, you're young might as well make the most of it, right? Ho, ho!" Grandpa smiled as he chuckled immediately dropping his angered tone of voice and appearance and letting his cheerful and carefree nature return.

"So me and Yami aren't in trouble?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Of course not ho, ho! Just make sure to call next, got it?" Grandpa replied joyfully as usual

Both me and Yugi nodded enthusiastically just like little kids and grinned back just as happily.

"Now, will you two be staying the night?" Grandpa asked turning his attention to Joey and Téa.

"Only if it isn't too much trouble Grandpa, we don't want to be seen as a-" Téa started however Grandpa quickly cut in.

"Don't be silly dear! You and Joey are always welcome to stay, you know where the spare quilts and pillows are." Grandpa smiled warmly, "Now I think I'll go to bed, good night everyone don't be too late." Grandpa rose form his chair and patted me and Yugi lightly on the back as he passed us and ascended the stairs to the right of us.

"Right first things first, Yugi, Yami!" Joey called to us grabbing our attention.

"Yes Sir?" I inquired playfully as me and Yugi looked over to the blonde.

"You two grab whatever food there is in the fridge, like Doritos, dip, popcorn and anything fizzy, you know the drill!" Joey commanded.

"And what task shall I be assigned?" Téa asked

"You and me will go and get the pillows and quilts and anything fluffy, now let's move out!" Joey smiled enthusiastically as he air punched like a kid that's just one a prize. We all quickly spilt up, Yugi and I bolting towards the kitchen to get the banquet of snacks and Joey and Téa disappearing upstairs to get the pillows and quilts.

As me and my present day counterpart stepped into the small kitchen I immediately dived into the nearest countertop cupboard and flung it open and grabbed any and all snacks and pilled them up and my arms. While Yugi on the other hand raided the surprisingly big fridge and pulled out all fizzy drinks known to man, I'm talking Coke, Fanta, 7 Up, you name Yugi pulled it out of the fridge and struggled to hold all the cans in his arms. We then pulled out some carrier bags from the draw and loaded the cargo into them, and then proceeded to get more.

"So, do you think…you know when Roland mentioned about Kaiba and what happened to him when Kisara…passed away…?" Yugi started.

"Do I think that Kaiba will go into a 'state like before' as Roland put it?" I finished for Yugi and smiled lightly as he looked over to me from the fridge.

"Err yeah, well do you?" Yugi inquired stopping from grabbing any more drink cans.

I stopped what I was doing also and sighed as I contemplated my answer and scratched the back of my hair in deep thought, "Yugi, I think seeing Kisara in that vision with himself and baby Mokuba really shook Kaiba up, and although he may not admit it he's gonna need us, all of us to get through this. So when Mokuba or Roland calls for us we will be there at Kaiba's side to support him." I said as I looked back over to Yugi.

"How though? I don't mean to sound pessimistic but before Kaiba had Mokuba to raise, to almost distract him from the thought of Kisara, plus he's not gonna exactly welcome us with open arms…" Yugi trailed off as he got the last of the drinks from the fridge.

I smiled sadly at Yugi and sighed yet again, "Kaiba will shout us down, probably resent us forever, ignore all voice of reason from us, but we'll take the abuse simply because Kaiba's our friend." My sad smile turned into an encouraging grin once I finished my little friendship speech and patted Yugi on the back as I rose to my feet and grabbed the bag of food while Yugi did the same with his bag of drinks.

"Now let's not worry about that now, alright?" Lugging the multiple carrier bags filled with all snacks known to man off the kitchen table Yugi and I made our way out the room.

"Alright, you know that little friendship speech was good back there, did ya get it from Téa?" Yugi smirked.

"Did you get what from me?" Came Téa's voice from the upstairs landing.

"Nothing!" Yugi said a little too quickly,

"Uh-huh…" Téa eyed us sceptically luckily Joey chose the right time to make his appearance,

"Ah! Food! Don't just stand there dudes come on up and dump the stuff." Joey said poking his head out from our room.

Téa still eyeing us sceptically reluctantly stepped aside and allowed us to pass her, so we both smiled innocently as we passed and made a dash for our room.

Me and Yugi both share a room and surprisingly it's pretty big considering it's above a game shop. Our walls are painted a lime green (Yugi's choice not mine) that matched the curtains and bedspread; there was a small rug in the centre of there room and a closet that we shared for both of our clothes on the right wall in the corner just as you entered the room. One the left side of the room was Yugi's bed and on the right side of the room was my bed. On the centre wall opposite the door was a window and a desk in front of it, complete with a laptop and of course my duel disk. And finally on the wall with the door on it was a small HD T.V with a built in DVD player. But now however in the centre of the room between the two beds were an abundance of quilts, pillows and anything fluffy. So setting down the bags of food and drink Yugi and I wasted no time in getting comfortable.

"Right have we got everything?" Joey asked as he entered the room followed by Téa.

"Uh-huh, we've got the drinks!" Yugi said while emptying his bags onto the floor in the middle of us.

"And the food!" I added as I empted my bags of snacks and lord knows what else adding to the pile of drink cans.

"Alright now everyone get as comfy as possible and we can get this party started!" Joey then flopped onto the floor and surrounded himself with pillows. He would have landed on me and Yugi but from experience with dealing with Joey Wheeler we managed to scurry out the way in time. Téa than sat down next to me and leaned up against my bed.

"Does anyone want a drink?" She asked as she reached into the pile and grabbed a diet Coke.

"Yeah, erm I'll have…a…a Fanta please."

"7 Up over here."

"I'll have a can of Pepsi, Téa."

"Alright catch!" And within a few seconds I had a can of Pepsi in my lap, and Yugi had his Fanta and Joey's 7 Up hit his head.

"Yami you still got the diary?" Yugi asked as he opened his Fanta.

"Yep, here it is." I stated as I pulled out the black leather diary from my jacket pocket and held it out to everyone like it was made of gold, "And remember we're only reading what happened to Kisara, alright? We've already probed into Kaiba's life way too much already."

"Yeah, yeah just read it." Joey said taking a swig of 7 Up.

"Okay, now let's see…-"

"Wait, Yami will your Puzzle do anything again?" Téa asked cautiously as she eyed my Millennium Puzzle that hung around my neck.

"Hmm, good point. Well as I said before I can't really control, it seems to just do what it wants and usually at the wrong time." I replied as I held my puzzle in my hand. "But I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Téa silently nodded as did Yugi and Joey so taking that as a sign to continue I momentarily observed the small diary in my hands for a few moments before carefully flicking it open. I skimmed a couple of lines on each new page I turned to and found myself skipping ahead page upon page. I've gone more than half way now and I still haven't found anything. And as I turn this next page I find myself frowning intensely at it, it's blank. And so the next one, and the next one!

"The diary entries seemed to have stopped," I said out load as I went back a few pages.

"Aww come on!" Joey exclaimed as he flopped backwards in defeat.

"How are we supposed to know what happened now?" Yugi sighed while I still continued to look through the book in hope of finding something, anything!

"We could ask Kaiba…" Joey pondered causing Yugi and Téa to whip their heads in his direction; I even looked up from the diary, but I didn't look over to Joey instead I looked down to my Puzzle.

"Do you want a death wish?" Téa almost screamed at Joey.

"It was just an idea; I don't see you thinking of anything." Joey defended and I assume he put his hands up in defence but as I said before my concentration was fixated on my Puzzle, I've got this kinda feeling it's calling out to me.

"Why don't you just ask Kaiba how his parents died while you're at it?" Téa said sarcastically. Now that time I now my Puzzle reacted to something, it glowed slightly and it felt as though it was shaking in my hands.

"Wait, wait guys, Téa say that sentence again." I said looking up at Téa.

"What, why don't you just ask Kaiba how his parents died while you're at it?" Téa said this time with no sarcasm and only confusement.

This time my Puzzle defiantly did something even everybody else saw it glow.

"Erm Yami did your Puzzle just glow?" Yugi said leaning a bit closer towards me as did Joey and Téa.

"Yes, it seems to be reacting to something, it did it first when Joey spoke first, and again when Téa just spoke." I stated.

"What because I said Kaiba?" Of course Joey's question was immediately answered when my Puzzled reacted instantly at the very mention of Kaiba's name.

"Most peculiar…most peculiar indeed." Hmm, maybe the Puzzle will show us something, it's worth a shot here go's nothing…

I cleared my throat as if preparing myself and closed my eyes to regain my composure, "My Puzzle, can you show us take us to the day Kisara died?" I stated, while waiting patiently. And after a few moments…nothing. Nothing happened, I opened one eye and looked at my Puzzle only to see that it hadn't reacted in anyway what so ever. Great.

"Well that did a lot." Joey said.

"Well I'm all out of ideas." I stated in defeat.

"Well, what should we-

Before Yugi could even finish his sentence my Millennium Puzzle decides to do something. Just like the times before at Kaiba's Mansion the golden artefact began to glow, increasing in brightness by the second. When the whole room is filled with this blinding glow that stopped us from seeing anything, I suddenly get this strange feeling. It looks like the Puzzle has opened another portal and that strange feeling is the feeling of falling. Yeah, hopefully we'll land on something soft at the end of this one.

**SMASH!**

Guess I was wrong about the soft landing part; at least Joey didn't land on me this time, thank god! As I raise my head from its position in the ground I look around and scanned the area just to gain a little bearings and maybe have an idea as to where the Puzzle has taken us. As I look around I see that the _comfy _ground that I've landed on happens to be the cement of a road. I know _ow._ I slowly raise to my feet and notice the reason Joey hasn't landed on me; I'm the only one here! Great, this is just great so I'm in the middle of nowhere in an abandoned street with no people, no cars, just a stretch of road that runs right and numerous dark back alleys between the abandon buildings.

"We're you even listening when I asked for your help?" I yelled at my Puzzle, while it hung around my neck and shimmered almost mockingly.

"Aaarrrgh!"

**SMASH!**

Oh, I guess that's Joey and everyone else. I turned around and surely enough behind on the ground rubbing either their heads or butts in pain are Yugi, Joey and Téa!

"Ow, ow, ow, god I'm gonna kill your Puzzle Yami!" Joey screamed in agony as he rose to his feet and approached me followed by Yugi and Téa.

"Where are we anyway?" Yugi asked while rubbing his head and checking his hand for blood.

"Welcome to the middle of nowhere, population four, please enjoy your stay and come again!" I stated sarcastically while doing a mock bow.

"Actually make that six." Téa said looking behind me over my shoulder.

"Wha…?" However I stopped myself in mid sentence and did a twirl to face Téa's and now Yugi's and Joey's line of sight.

And just as Téa had stated their a few meters away were two people walking down the street. And as they got closer and I looked more carefully I saw a young man, and women, who I of course recognised all too quickly. There in front of us was Kaiba and Kisara their hands entwined as the happily walked along the pavement. They were dressed in what appeared to be smart evening wear, yes they are, Kaiba was wearing a white tux with matching trousers and a light blue top. While Kisara was wearing a very fine if I do say so myself long, dark blue evening dress and a smart small jacket around her shoulders complete of course with a small purse matching her dress.

"It's Kaiba!"

"And Kisara!"

"What are they doing here?" Yugi asked; how would I know Yugi?

"It looks as though they're just coming back from a dinner or an evening out." Téa said.

"Wait you…you don't think Kisara…well dies tonight do you?" Yugi asked with…fear? I think in his voice.

"That is what I asked for the Puzzle to show us but…" I trailed off not able to finish my thought.

"And Roland did say that…well Kaiba was the only one there when it happened." Téa added with great remorse as she held her hands together by her chest looking as though she was praying.

"Thank you, for taking me out to dinner Seto." Our little conversation was soon interrupted by the sweet voice of Kisara dragging our attention back to the couple.

"I promised you I would didn't I?" Kaiba replied, so carefree.

"I know but, just don't want to be seen as a bother that's all; I mean I've already caused you enough trouble." Kisara said causing Kaiba to halt on the spot.

"Kisara, I wouldn't have taken you out if you were a bother, I took you out tonight because I wanted to because I like spending time with you, alright?" Kaiba stated as he looked over to Kisara who nodded with a smile, "And ever since I've known you, you've been the most important person in my life. And although Mokuba wasn't exactly planned he's been the second most important person in my life right next to you." Kaiba finished with a small smile.

"You're so sweet, you know that right?" Kisara smiled back while Kaiba pulled her into his arms.

"I know." Kaiba whispered as he lightly kissed Kisara on the forehead, "Now, come on let's get back to Roland and the limo, hopefully Mokuba wasn't too much trouble for Jason." Kaiba lightly chuckled as he and Kisara resumed walking hand in hand.

"We'll probably return home to find the Mansion burned down." Kisara joked with a kind-hearted laugh, whiled Kaiba chuckled again.

"Hey guys, do you think it will hurt if a car runs us over?" Téa suddenly asked out the blue.

"Erm…I don't think so this should just be an illusion so it shouldn't do, why?" I replied looking over to Téa.

"Well there's a car coming, look." Téa said as she pointed to the right of me, it seems I was too distracted with Kaiba and Kisara I didn't even notice.

"And there's another one over there." Yugi added as he pointed to the left of me and down the street.

"Erm, well I don't know about you guys but I don't wanna stay and find out." Joey anxiously exclaimed as he hurriedly ran to the pavement.

"Good point!" I said as Téa, Yugi and I also scurried for the pavement.

However as we tried to catch our breath we noticed that the cars didn't pass by. Looking back over to the one down the street in front of Kaiba and Kisara it looked as though it was waiting for something. I turned my attention back to the one behind the couple and saw three people get out the back while a forth stayed behind the wheel. The three people who on closer inspection turned out to be large men stepped out onto the pavement and began walking down it. They were all very well built making me look like a little kid, and the one in the middle had a black bandana tied around his head and a plain white shirt with a sleeveless denim jacket on as well as blue jeans. The one to the right of him was slightly shorter and had a black plain shirt and brown bomber jacket on as well as black jeans. And finally the one on the left had a rugged beard and was also wearing dark blue jeans and a dark green shirt and brown bomber jacket.

"Hey who do you think these guys are?" Yugi asked, I just hope it's not what I think it is.

"I don't know but there buddies down the street are coming too." Joey stated as he pointed down the street to the other car we saw earlier. And just as Joey said stepping out the car were three other men who looked and were dressed in the same attire as the other three men, except for one however. The one in the middle who looked to be the leader was the complete opposite to the others. For starters he was a lot shorter and smaller built and was dressed very respectable like a business man. He had brown slicked back hair and was wearing a black business suit complete with well polished smart shoes and black leather gloves.

"Mr Kaiba and Miss Kisara?" The Businessman-dressed one asked as he stepped in front of Kaiba and Kisara the two other man stopping with him.

"It depends, who's asking?" Kaiba replied as he stopped and wrapped his arm around Kisara protectively, meanwhile the three men behind were catching up behind them.

"Of course, where are my manners? Pleases forgive my rudeness, my name is Mr Helsing and these are my…business associates." The man or Mr Helsing I suppose greeted as he held his hand out for Kaiba to shake.

This only made Kaiba's protective grip around Kisara tighten as he drew her closer to himself.

"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped straight to the point.

"My, my, our employer did say you were a rude one. 'One that needs to learn to have proper respect for other people' were his exact words I believe." Kaiba's eyes widened slightly at this as if he was remembering something fearful, however they soon returned back to normal in a flash. "So boys why don't you teach Mr Kaiba here some manners before we take out the girl? Hmmm?" Mr Helsing stated as he withdrew his hand and stepped back.

"Kisara, run NOW!" Kaiba bellowed as the men closed in on him, he then flung Kisara through the gap Mr Helsing had made while she ran for it.

"Now, now girlie we can't have you fleeing can we? No we were told to deal with you; I just thought you'd enjoy seeing your boyfriend beaten to a pulp before we dealt with you. Sound good?" Mr Helsing asked as he grabbed Kisara roughly by the shoulders and held onto her tightly.

"KISARA!" Kaiba yelled as he tried to break through the men surrounding him.

"We've gotta do something come on!" Joey yelled as he charged forward.

"Joey wait it's no use!" I shouted as we ran after him.

Joey charged at the five men surround Kaiba and went to rugby tackle one, but as I said it was no use. Joey went straight through the crowd of people like a ghost and came out the other side. He then slowly walked back through and met up with us again.

"Joey, you're not a part of this vision you can't do anything!" I informed as we all stepped back and watched the scene unfold before our eyes. Two men grabbed Kaiba roughly each holding an arm to restrain him while the other three got ready to attack.

"Well we can't just stand here! Is there nothing we can do!" Yugi yelled as he frantically looked from me to Kaiba.

"No, I'm sorry there isn't." I stated solemnly as we watched in horror; it was all we could do.

"SETO! SE-"

"Quiet girl!" Mr Helsing yelled as he slapped Kisara.

Kisara didn't seem to like this or would? And the next thing we saw was her kicking him in his balls and made a run for it.

"You Jackson! Get her now!" Mr Helsing wailed as he collapsed to the floor clutching his privates. Jackson who was one of the thugs preparing to hit Kaiba turned around and sprinted after Kisara, and of course he immediately tackled her to the ground as she didn't get far.

"Let me go!" Kisara screamed as Jackson grabbed her and pulled her up with his forearm around her neck.

"You BITCH!" Mr Helsing bellowed as he stood up and slapped Kisara even harder across the cheek leaving a huge red mark.

This must have fuelled something in Kaiba because the next thing we saw he had somehow escaped from his hold and had rushed past us and jumped on Mr Helsing while punching him square in the jaw.

"Yes! Get him Kaiba!"

"Yeah show em' who's boss Rich-boy!"

One, two, three punches! Four-

**SMACK!**

One of the other goons had kicked Kaiba square in the head and knocked him off of Mr Helsing leaving him breathless on the ground. The two who were previously holding him regained their hold on the C.E.O and while Mr Helsing recovered from yet another assault.

"Right that's it I was trying to be nice, but since I've been assaulted **TWICE!** That's gone out the window! You, crowbar now!" The businessman yelled as he pointed to an idle thug. He complied quickly and pulled out a crowbar from behind his back and handed it to his boss.

"Alright you slut, you better watch this." Mr Helsing spat as he glared at Kisara from behind him, we could see the salty tears running down her cheeks, as the thug restraining her forced her to look up at Kaiba.

"Right Mr Kaiba this will make sure you don't have any more bastard children." He then twirled the crowbar and swung it forcefully at Kaiba hitting him directly in his crown jewels. Kaiba cursed out loud in pain and fell to his knees.

"Stand up!" Smash! Another hit only this time to the ribs.

"I said stand UP!" Smash! Smack! I heard a faint crack as the crowbar continually collided with Kaiba's rib cage.

Mr Helsing slowly walked up to Kaiba and knelt down so he was eye level to him.

"Look at me." He muttered.

Smack! Kaiba received a full on punch to his gut, Mr Helsing than roughly grabbed Kaiba's jaw and forced him to look into his eyes. Cold blue met murky brown. Satisfied he let go and smiled demonically at Kaiba.

"Have you learnt any manners yet?" Mr Helsing teased.

Kaiba briefly raised his head slightly higher and started directly into his eyes and spat onto his face, however it wasn't spit, it was a dark crimson thick liquid, called blood.

"I see you haven't." Helsing spat as he wiped the red liquid off his face and stood back up, the two thugs holding Kaiba forced him to his feet, while their boss picked up the crowbar again.

"It's rude and not to mention unhygienic to spit." Helsing muttered as he swung the blunt metal object letting it collide with Kaiba's body again.

Smack, A blow at the ribs. Smash a hit to the chest. Whack another strike to the ribs. Crash the blunt object rammed into Kaiba's shoulder bone and a distinctive crunching sound filled the air like the snapping and grinding of bones.

"I can't watch this! Yami take us back!" Téa practically yelled at me as shut her eyes as tight as possible and turned away from the violent and traumatising scene before us.

"I'm sorry I can't, my Puzzle decides by itself I have no say. I'm sorry." I apologised and I hugged Téa while Joey and Yugi did the same. We stayed in this position shielding ourselves from the violence and whatever Kaiba was going through, trying to block out the bone crunching and snaps that emitted into the air. And after a few moments it stopped. I looked up first to see what was happening while the other three soon did the same.

"Kaiba…" I heard Téa whisper as she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Shit." Joey muttered.

Now that was an understatement, to say that Kaiba looked bad was an even bigger understatement. As my Purple orbs looked over the young C.E.O I couldn't help but gasp myself. If it weren't for the two thugs grabbing each of Kaiba's arms I don't think he would be able to stand. His shirt was blooded, with rips and gashes all over it from the numerous times the crowbar hit him. His legs looked as if they would give out any second and blood was present everywhere, dripping from his face onto the pavement, stained into his hair and turning his once pristine white blazer crimson red.

"Hmph, that should do, we aren't; _meant_ to kill him." Mr Helsing muttered and signalled with his hand to let Kaiba go. The thugs holding him immediately did as commanded and let go of Kaiba causing him to flop to the floor.

"SETO!" Kisara screamed as she watched in horror like the rest of us.

Mr Helsing then signalled for Kisara to be released and as quick as a flash she bolted from the thug and pushed past Mr Helsing and ran into Kaiba. Her tears were streaming down her face as she slowly knelt on one knee and took Kaiba into her arms. Mr Helsing just watched in what appeared to be amusement as he smirked demonically again while Kisara held Kaiba.

"Seto, come on stay awake, please." Kisara whispered as she brushed some blood soaked bangs out from Kaiba's eyes and held him gently.

Fighting to stay coconscious Kaiba lazy looked up at Kisara and smiled weakly, the two seemed to forget about the thugs and the crooked businessman a few steps away from them as Kaiba gently held Kisara's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'll be fine, I've been through worse. I've got the scars to prove it." Although it was said as a joke the way Kaiba's voice sounded completely contradicted it.

"Well Mr Kaiba that is where you are wrong!" Mr Helsing suddenly interrupted drawing all attention back to him. This seemed to bring Kaiba slightly more aware of his surroundings and the situation as he slowly, with much difficulty sat up as looked straight at Mr Helsing, while pushing Kisara behind his back.

"Because now you have to watch your little girlfriend here die! What fun!" Mr Helsing continued as he clasped his hands together and smiled once more.

"Kisara stay behind me," Kaiba whispered as he shakily rose to his knees, and then finally with much effort stood on his feet.

"Look this was funny the first time but now it's just getting old! Just give up for god's sake!" The businessman sighed, "You two restrain Mr Kaiba _again_ please." And gesturing like before the two biggest thugs violently grabbed Kaiba's shoulders again and pulled away from Kisara.

"Why are you doing this? Just stop!" Kaiba yelled breathlessly.

"I'm simply carrying out a dead man's finally wishes, you should know, it's your fault." Mr Helsing replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll give you a clue, that way while you're mourning over your little girlfriend's death you'll have something to keep you busy with." Mr Helsing almost rejoiced as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "My employer is paying me a fortune just to take out this girl; he said we could use any method as long as no one sees. Even now that he's six feet under we've got a contract stating his lawyer would pay us once we get the job done."

"So how the fuck is this my fault?" Kaiba spat as he looked over at Mr Helsing with great distain.

"Right, right sorry I tend to rabble on, anyway this is your fault for what you did, for how your last encounter _ended_ with our employer, I'm sure you now know what I mean, hmm?" The crooked businessman taunted as he raised an eyebrow at Kaiba mockingly.

And just as he said the look on Kaiba's face showed that he knew exactly what he meant. His rage filled eyes were replaced with realization and his mouth hung even so slightly a gap. "No…" Was all Kaiba managed to mutter in a defeated tone.

"Now, where was I?" Turning his attention to the restrained Kisara, Mr Helsing then smirked fiendishly as he reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a grey, metallic object. "Ahh yes now I remember I was just about to get rid of this pest. Oh don't look so distraught, you should be honoured! I've killed some of the world's most unwanted people with this pistol, and you're about to be added to that list!" Smirking fiendishly he then looked at the weapon in his hand and ran his index finger along the barrel of the gun in admiration before aiming it at Kisara.

"NOOO! STOP! JUST STOP! I'll pay double! Triple for you to stop this!" Kaiba literally pleaded as he struggled in the grip of the two hugs restraining him, will Mr Helsing looked at him with an expression of boredom.

"I have a reputation to maintain; I can't just go switching sides now can I?" He remarked mockingly as he turned his attention back to Kisara.

As we looked back over to Kisara we saw her frozen in fear while her tears still continued to flow freely down her cheeks. Even as the thug holding her let go to stay clear of the pistol shot she couldn't move. She just stared fearfully at the firearm pointing down at her and the man smirking at her from behind the barrel.

"Goodbye Kisara…" Mr Helsing muttered in anything but remorse and in one small movement of his finger the gun fired.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Then after that all that could be heard was a heart-wrenching scream as the young women's body collapsed to the cold hard floor of the pavement.

"KISARA!" Kaiba screeched as he and everyone else watched the once elegant body crumble to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Well, now that's done let's go boys, oh and there's no need to hold Mr Kaiba any longer." And as if he hadn't opened fire on a young woman only moments ago, Mr Helsing spun on his heel and took one last look at Kaiba and bowed his head, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Kaiba." And with those final mocking words he casually walked away with his fives goons returning to their cars.

"You BASTARD!" Kaiba screamed anger completely taking over his voice as his adrenaline kicked in and took control of his body. Suddenly the C.E.O lunged forward after the retreating form of Mr Helsing and just as he was about a foot away he turned to face Kaiba.

**BANG!**

Kaiba stopped in mid movement as slowly looked to his left shoulder and watched as fresh crimson blood poured out a wound and covered his already blood stained blazer. For a moment Kaiba stood there utterly shocked as to what just happened as he continually stared at the thick liquid pouring out. His blue eyes glazed and became distant over as if he was trying to comprehend what just happened. The even slower Kaiba clutched his wounded shoulder and fell to the cold hard pavement, while Mr Helsing simply chuckled and turned to leave.

For awhile I don't think Kaiba even knew what was going on and if he did he was still trying to process the whole situation of what just happened. It must have been the adrenaline wearing off as the pained expression on Kaiba's face shone through, and all the injuries he received earlier with the crowbar and now a shot to the shoulder came flooding back. Kaiba winced loudly enough for us to hear as he tried to stand, however he just didn't have enough strength and soon his knees buckled as he fell back down. Still clutching his shoulder Kaiba gave up on walking and crawled breathlessly over to Kisara's laying body. Kaiba managed to reach her and sat closely beside her and looked down at her heavily breathing form. With laboured breaths Kisara managed to shift herself slightly however Kaiba stopped her and gently brought her into his arms.

"Kisara…" Kaiba murmured as he brought her closer to his body while she weakly smiled. "I…I've failed you."

"Don't…don't be…silly Seto." She breathed as she slowly reached up to Kaiba's face and cupped his cheek.

"You're right…I…I haven't failed…because you're…gonna be…fine. We're gonna go ho…home where…Mokuba, Mokuba will b…be waiting for us." Kaiba stuttered and with every word it sounded as if Kaiba was trying to reassure himself.

"Yes, Mokie's…gonna be…waiting for you, and so…so will Roland and Ja…Jason." Kisara smiled.

"Us, Kisara you mean they'll all be waiting for us. I…I can't raise Mokuba on my own." Kaiba replied almost pleadingly as he learned forward slightly and held Kisara's hand that was caressing his cheek.

"I'm…I'm sorry Seto, but I won't be coming home, I'm not stro…strong enough." Her breaths becoming more faint by the second and her eyes slowly drooping.

"Yes, yes you are. Just stay awake, _please!_ I'm not leaving without you!" Frantically, but still gently Kaiba shook Kisara's shoulder's to try and keep the young women from falling into an eternal sleep.

"I'm…sorry Seto." Kisara eyes than fully closed, "I…I…I…" Trailing off, Kisara's finally words were never spoken and the air around us became deathly silent as Kisara drew her last breaths. Her chest raising and falling in unsteady rhythm for the last time.

"KISARA! Kis…sara! Kisara…please wake up! Come on you can't leave me like this! Wake up…just wake up…" His voice eventually faded as Kaiba kept saying the same words over and over each time quieter than the next. As we continued to look at Kaiba I noticed stormy and usually cold and indifferent blue eyes watering up, just moments away from spilling. But the tears never fell. I don't know if it was out of exhaustion, or from the many wounds and injuries he's sustain this night or maybe even just from pure shock, but Kaiba soon slipped into unconsciousness. He fell back onto the ground, Kisara's lifeless body still in his arms. With the night's full moon shining down on the two youths bodies as the only witness to what transpired this night.

Our attention was pulled away from the scene in front of us by a car's bright headlights beaming at us. The car, revealing it's self to be a black, stretch limo as it neared closer to us, screeched to a halt as the breaks violently shrieked. The limo's engine stopped and the driver's door swung open and out ran a man. It was a younger version of Roland; he was hastily running towards Kaiba and Kisara's bodies. Sliding to a halt Roland wiped out his cell phone and wasted no time in dialling a number. After three rings the other end of the phone picked up.

"_Hello? This is the emergency services line, what service will you be needing?"_

"Hello? My name is Roland, my boss and his friend has been brutally assaulted! I need an ambulance now!"

"_What's your location?"_

"Erm, I'm at the downtown district, Holbry Street, their both unconscious, they may have even stopped breathing! Please hurry!"

"_We've already got two paramedic teams inbound, they'll arrive shortly."_

Without replying Roland quickly hung up and slid the phone back in his pocket as he looked anxiously from Kisara back to Kaiba. He kneeled between the two bodies and tilted Kaiba's head slightly up and to the side. He then felt for Kaiba's pulse sweating desperately and he tried to find any sign of life. After a moment or two Roland breathed a sigh of relieve while wiping his forehead of any sweat as he located Kaiba's throbbing pulse. He then turned and faced Kisara and mimicked what he did to Kaiba with her. And again of a few moments Roland's facial expression changed. Only this time, it wasn't a sign of relieve. No, instead it was pure anxiety, as the loyal employee searched desperately for any signs of life in the poor young women. However he found no such sign.

"Oh no…Miss Kisara, please don't let it be true…" Roland whispered in remorse bowing his head.

Faint sounds of sirens filled the air and got louder as soon as the white and red vehicles came into sight. They stopped a meter away from Roland, Kaiba and Kisara and switched off the sirens while the blinding lights still illuminated the dark street. Two people got out the front seats from the ambulances while another paramedic got out the back of them, racing a stretcher towards Roland.

As we watched the shouts of the two paramedic teams slowly started to fade away, the cries from Roland trying urgently to get his boss and Kisara in the waiting ambulances as quickly as possible, died down. And we watched in silence as if someone had pressed the mute button on a remote control, the paramedics loaded Kaiba and Kisara onto separate stretchers and raced them off into the ambulances. Roland got back into the parked limo he had abandoned and followed the two flashing vehicles as they sped off back into the direction they came from.

The scene before us then started to slowly fade, the quiet and empty street lost all colour until eventually everything was engulf by a never ending screen of darkness. And just as I opened my mouth to say something my five thousand year old artefact that hung around my neck flashed vibrantly. And instead of a never ending stretch of complete blackness it suddenly flashed and turned into a canvas of pure white. Colours started to appear, getting brighter and brighter and more realistic like an artist painting a master piece. And a new scene was painted leaving the four of us standing idly in a huge hospital room. It was twice the size of any normal room, and in the middle sat a double bed with a man we knew all too well occupying it.

"Is that…Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he pointed over to the bed.

"Yes, this must be after the attack." I replied as we took a few steps closer towards the bed. Lying unconscious with his complete torso bandaged up and his left shoulder in a sling was non-other than Seto Kaiba. Seated beside his bed on the other side was Roland, leaning forward slightly with his arms resting on his knees and his gaze directed at the C.E.O, his eyes almost pleading for his boss to wake up. The only sound that could be heard was the steady rhythm of the heart rate monitor hooked up to Kaiba.

"Oh Mr Kaiba, why is it misfortune always seems to follow you?" Roland sighed heavily as he slumped further forward in his chair.

The loyal bodyguard was met with silence.

"Mokuba's been wondering where you and Miss Kisara have been. Jason and I didn't want to bring him to seen you, I think it would only upset him."

Again the reply Roland received was only silence.

"Miss Kisara's sister Miss Jane came by yesterday with her mother too. They brought you those flowers over there; we thought it would brighten the room." Roland said nodding his head in the direction of the bedside table, where a vase of beautiful white and yellow tulips sat.

Just than Roland's next words were interrupted by young women of about twenty-ish with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes gently pushed open the door and stepped inside the room. She was wearing simple faded blue jeans, and a plain white top with a light blue jacket. Roland turned his head to face the door and weakly smiled in recognition to the young women.

"Hi, how is he?" The girl spoke as she returned the weak smile.

"Still no change. The Doctors say that his brain activity has increased, which is a good sign." Roland spoke as he got up and offered his chair for the girl, which she gratefully accepted.

"Who is that girl?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Roland mentioned Kisara had a sister and so did the diary, maybe that's her." Téa replied.

"How's your mother been doing?" Roland asked.

"She's coping, as am I. Things will get better, Seto will wake up and Mokuba will have his daddy back." The girl sighed.

"You missed the part out where we have to tell Mr Kaiba." Roland muttered.

She sighed again, this time deeper before replying, "I know. I don't know how he'll take the news, I'm not even sure if he can."

"We are going to hold a memorial service for her, once Seto has awoken first though so he can be there. We buried her next to our farther, she would have liked that." The young women said as she bowed her head slightly and looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Silence once again filled the room leaving the beeping of the heart rate monitor to emit the only sounds.

Then my, and everyone else's attention was drawn to a new sound filling the room. We all looked over to the bed located just mere inches in front of us to see Kaiba stirring slightly. His blue eyes slowly flickered open, and looked around the room as if assessing his surroundings. Kaiba's two visitors noticed this and smiles of pure joy broke out on there faces.

"Mr…Mr Kaiba! You're awake!" Roland rejoiced as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Ro…Roland? Jane? Wh…where am I?" Kaiba questioned as he tried to sit up in his bed.

"You're in Domino hospital Sir; you have been for almost a month now. Don't you remember?" Roland replied as he rushed to his employer's side and gently eased him into a sitting position.

"The hospital? The last thing I remember is that night. I took Kisara out to dinner, we were walking back and…and…" Kaiba slowly trailed off and even slowly raised his head from looking down at his wounded shoulder. "Kisara! Where's Kisara!" Kaiba suddenly yelled as he looked from Roland and the young women desperately.

"Seto, calm down-"

"Calm down? Not until I see Kisara, where is she?" Kaiba interjected after he winced in pain from trying to get up and out of bed.

"Mr Kaiba, I'd advise you to get back in bed, you still haven't fully recovered." Roland tried as he attempted to restrain Kaiba but failed miserably as Kaiba through much clear pain staggered out of the restricting bed and yanking any and all tubes out in the process.

"I told you not until I see Kisara, now what's her room number? Where is she?" Kaiba asked as he pushed past Roland and than Jane the young women to reached the closed door of his room.

"Seto, stop! Please stop." Jane cried tearing up as tears threatened to fall.

"Look I don't understand what the problem is, but if you two won't help than I'll find her by myself." Kaiba responded looking over his right shoulder momentarily, before turning back around and reaching out to the door handle.

"Mr Kaiba…Miss Kisara is…Sir please understand they did everything they could but…"Roland started only to have Kaiba whip around on his heel to face the man.

"But what? What are you talking about Roland?" Kaiba replied this time in not such a harsh tone, more confused than anything else. Kaiba waited for a few moments only receiving silence from Roland which seemed to irritate Kaiba as he started to lose his patients. "I haven't got time for this." Muttering under his breath Kaiba turned around again and grabbed the door handle and turned it, pulling open the door.

Just a Kaiba was about to take his first step outside the room and into the hospitals clean hallways he stopped in mid step as muttered words reached his ears, "She's gone Seto, she's…she's gone! Kisara didn't even stand a chance, not with four bullets in her! She's…dead." Jane burst out her emotions as well as a waterfall of tears spilled out.

Kaiba remained motionless, his foot still yet to touch the floor, "No, no Kisara…Kisara's not gone. I…I don't believe you. You…you made a mistake. She's strong; she promised she'd stay with me. She…she said we'd raise Mokuba, our son together. That we'd grow old together. That…that…look you made a mistake, a big mistake!" Kaiba whispered slowly his fist clenched tightly at his sides and shaking.

"Mr Kaiba I'm sorry, so sorry." Roland placed his hand gently on Kaiba's good shoulder comfortingly.

"She's not dead!" Kaiba abruptly shouted shrugging Roland's hand off and limped out the room impulsively, Roland, Jane and the rest of us running after him.

I don't know where he was going, nobody did, heck I don't think even Kaiba knew exactly where he was headed. Roland could have easily caught up and stopped Kaiba buy now, what with multiple Kaiba's injuries and all. But I think Roland wanted to let Kaiba see for himself that Kisara has passed away, maybe then it would get him out of this stage of denial. We passed so many rooms, each filled with different people with all sorts of injuries and illnesses, until finally Kaiba started to slow down. Maybe out of exhaustion or maybe the painful realization of the situation creeping into his mind made him stop and idly stand in the centre of the front entrance to the hospital. Kaiba look futilely around watching as visitors, nurses and doctors all passed him as if he expected Kisara to come through the crowds of heads and jump into his arms.

"Excuse me Sir, but shouldn't you be in your room?" A nurse asked from behind a huge desk and computer in front of him.

"Wait; please tell me what room is Kisara Connor's staying in?" Kaiba asked catching his breath as he approached the brown mahogany oak desk.

"Let me just check sir, just a moment…" The nurse replied as she turned her attention back to her computer and wasted no time in typing in the name. Kaiba watched, almost silently praying that Kisara's name would pop up in the computer's data base. After a few minutes the nurse frowned at the computer screen before turning her gaze back to Kaiba.

"I'm sorry Sir, there appears to be no one of that name staying in this hospital." The nurse said.

"What? There has to be! Check again!" Kaiba practically yelled at the women.

"You must be mistaken Sir, but I'm telling you there is definitely no one called 'Kisara Connor's' staying at this hospital. I'm sorry but that's that." The nurse repeated.

"You must have spelt it wrong or something! She's here let me try." And before the nurse could even protest Kaiba leaned forward and turned the computer's monitor towards him as well as the key board and with one hand began furiously to type in the name.

_No results found in our data base matching that name._

"No, no, no…she's alive. She's got to be…I…I know she is!" Kaiba yelled backing slowly away from the desk, while the nurse simply said she was sorry again and continued with her work, turning the computer screen back in the process.

"Kisara's gone Roland. She's gone and it's all my fault. I could have done something, anything! She's dead because I couldn't save her!" Kaiba cried as he drooped to his knees. Roland and Jane stood quiet behind him while Kaiba kept repeating the same words over and over again.

As I looked closer at Kaiba's bowed head I thought I saw something. I thought I saw tears running down and dripping off his face, as I was about to squint my eyes to get a closer inspection the Puzzle decided it was time to go. This time the Puzzle gave no warning of the vision about to end and simply and quickly flashed and everything around us turned into that everlasting darkness. The floor beneath us disappeared and we dropped through it, and I can only assume the Puzzle is taking us home. Now I am very and I mean very thankful we decided to put an abundance of pillows and quilts down on my and Yugi's bedroom floor before we started. As for once the return trip from a portal didn't hurt. I came out first as always, followed by Yugi, Téa and then Joey as we bounced onto the floor and landed with a very comfortable thud. I stretched and got myself comfortable while stifling a yawn.

"I don't think I want to find out any more of Kaiba's past." Téa muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know, what happened to Kisara and Kaiba was just…cruel, brutal and just horrible." Yugi agreed as he shivered at the images we've witnessed tonight.

"And for what reason? Just because some dead guy had beef with Kaiba and wanted revenge?" Joey shook with anger.

"Well, whatever the reason it looked like Kaiba knew, it's probably why he blamed himself so much. He most likely still does." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Do think Kaiba told Mokuba what happened to Kisara?" Téa asked.

"I doubt it; I mean he didn't even tell Mokuba he's his Dad! That's the first time I've said and it sounds weird!" Joey exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go and see Mokuba tomorrow, I mean Kaiba will be at work so we can stay for a couple of hours and be out in no time." Yugi suggested.

"Yes, sounds good we can return the diary too." I agreed.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but I'm really tired, for some reason." Téa yawned.

"Same here."

"Me too, let's call it a night maybe we can talk about it more in the morning." Yugi said as he got up and crawled onto his bed and ducked under the covers.

"Night everyone." I said as I too climbed onto my bed and did the same.

Everyone replied with a sleepy goodnight and I turned out the light engulfing the whole room in darkness. As I laid my head down on my soft pillow I couldn't help but let my mind wander over the past events I'd just witnessed. There are still a few gaps that need filling. Like who wanted Kisara dead? And why even after death hire someone to do their dirty work? And what could have Kaiba possible done to that person to make them go to those extremes just to have revenge?

I've got a feeling, something at the back of my mind, telling me that I'll find out soon.

**Author's Notes**

Right well this chapter was quite dark and sad but at least I updated right?

Hopefully the next chapter will be less depressing review to find out! ;)


	9. Old Habits Die Hard

Right sorry for the long wait I put all you guys through _again… _And thank you to everyone that review the last chapter ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything to do with it. And I don't own Jack Daniels whiskey either ;)**

Anyway on with the next chapter:

"_Seto?" _

"_Mmm-hmm." I replied absentmindedly as I reached over to my coffee cup sitting idly next to me and brought it to my lips, while at the same time signing yet another piece of paper work in front of me with my free hand._

_I heard a sigh escape the person's lips who stood in the doorway of my study, "Please come to bed." _

_Now it was my turn to sigh. I slightly cringed once I finally let the once stifling hot coffee enter my mouth and reluctantly swallowed letting the now ice cold beverage trickle down my throat. Placing my mug back down on my desk and pushing it aside in disgust I lazily glanced at the computer screen's digital clock, it read 02:16. I sighed again and leaned back into my leather chair while rubbing my tried eyes. Looking back over to my study room's doorway to see the room's other only occupant waiting patiently for a response, "I really, __**really**__ wish __I could but I can't." I replied._

"_Why not?" The second voice said as she just as tiredly padded across the floor and stood beside me behind my desk, crossing her arms once she stopped._

"_Why aren't you asleep I thought you went to bed hours ago?" I said, sidestepping the question as I swivelled slightly in my chair to face her._

"_I did but I woke up to go to the bathroom and saw you weren't in bed yet." She replied, unfolding her arms and resting them on the desk behind her._

"_Look Kisara, I've only got a few more papers to sign and a couple of programs to debug. It'll take an hour and a half, two hours tops to finish. Once I'm done I'll come to bed, alright?" I explained as I gestured to the computer screen that sat on the desk in front of me._

"_No it's not alright Seto. By the time you finish it'll be at least four in the morning, and then it'll take you about an hour to fully get to sleep, which leaves you with only too hours to actually sleep before you have to get up again at seven. I just don't understand way it can't wait until tomorrow to finish." She sighed as she looked over to me with deep concern._

"_I didn't ask for this, you think I like working until the crack of dawn and then only getting a few hours of sleep __**if I'm lucky before**__ I have to do it all again? That I like sitting behind a desk all day filling out forms and papers? Or how everyone else, just watches me, waiting for me to screw up? Or…or how that bastard of a step-farther Gozaburo will beat me senseless unless I get my assignments done on time?" I shouted as I stood from my chair, my voice getting louder and louder with each word. _

_Once I finished, I immediately regretted my little outburst when I saw Kisara flinch slightly and recoil back away from me. And as I studied her face I saw some tears welling up in her blue eyes as well. Great wait a go Seto you made her cry. _

"_I'm sorry that was unnecessary. I'm just…just overly stressed that's all I didn't mean to shout." I apologised while Kisara blinked back her tears trying to hide them form me._

"_It's okay Seto I understand." Kisara whispered as she smiled slightly._

"_No it's not okay, I'm just tired of being Seto Kaiba, the heir to the Kaiba Corp throne and having all the responsibilities and ridiculous expectations that come with it. For just a day I'd like to be normal, you know? Just a day…" I sighed again sitting back in my chair and leaning back in it while rubbing my eyes._

"_I'm mean even when Gozaburo is away on business trips he still has this hold over me, and I'm sick of it." _

_I waited for a reply but got nothing. The room was silent once more; the only sound that could be heard was the gentle hum of the computer in the background. And just as I was about to open my eyes to see if Kisara was even in the same room with me anymore I felt some slightly extra weight on my lap. Lifting my head up to see what it was I saw Kisara sitting comfortably on me with her usual bright smile gracing her lips._

"_Well just for tonight why don't you just be Seto Kaiba, the soon-to-be farther of our child and just have the responsibilities of being my boyfriend. Why don't you see how that goes, hmm?" Kisara smiled as she looked back at me expectantly._

"_Will there be anyone to criticize me?" I asked good-heartedly._

"_Nope. Just you, me and our unborn baby boy. And all you have to do is lay down next to us and fall asleep, no papers to sign or programs to debug. How does that sound?" Kisara replied._

"_Sounds like pure bliss." I said allowing one of my true smiles to form on my lips. I saved my half debugged program and switched off my computer and its screen. I then gently wrapped my arms around Kisara's perfect body and brought her closer to my chest before carefully standing up and pulling her up in the process. She also placed her arms around my neck before I walked through my study and out the room. I then crossed the deserted and dark hallway and reached our bedroom door which was slightly ajar. Kisara pushed it open for me and I stepped in, striding across the room towards the welcoming bed and using the turned on bedside table lamp to guide me in the dark I made my way towards the bed. _

"_You go and get comfortable while I'll go and get changed." I said as I carefully placed Kisara down on the bed._

"_I laid out some pyjama's for you, their over there on the sofa." Kisara muttered tiredly as she crawled under the covers._

_I nodded and smiled slightly at the simple, but loving action and approached the sofa and surely enough found a set of dark blue pyjama's folded neatly just waiting for me. I slipped off my shirt and slide on the pyjama top, slightly wincing as I disturbed an injury on my right shoulder. Thankfully as I had my back turned to her, Kisara didn't notice and so I then quickly changed into my pyjama bottoms._

"_Bed. Finally, do you know how long it's been since I've laid down on one of these?" I asked as I flopped down on it wasting no in getting under the covers._

"_Too be honest I'd rather not know." Kisara smiled as she nestled up to me, resting her head on my chest she muttered, "Goodnight Seto." _

"_Good night…Kisara." I whispered while kissing her tenderly on the forehead, in which she smiled at while she closed her eyes._

_Seeing that Kisara had closed her eyes and looked so peaceful I decided to do the same and let my eyelids droop so I could fall asleep. I then pulled her closer and wrapped my arm around her protectively, resting my hand on her bulging stomach that was carrying our baby._

"That's it I can't take this anymore!" I practically screamed as I slammed both my hands on my desk and stood from my seat. "Ever since the meddling freaks came over I haven't been able to get anything done! And that was a week ago!" I vented out to myself in frustration.

Growling in aggravation I slammed the screen of my laptop shut and stepped from behind my desk and forcefully pushed my leather seat into the desk. "After seeing her again, through that vision or mind trick…whatever it was it seemed…it just seemed so real. I just can't get her out of my head!" Sighing I ran my hand through my hair and rubbed my eyes.

For a while I just stood in the same spot, just contemplating on what to do. Obviously work is out of the question; I can't even concentrate for five minutes so that would be pointless. "All I need is something to calm my nerves." I concluded as I tracked through the archway that separated my study and bedroom. Once inside I approached my bedside table and knelt down in front of it while opening the bottom draw and reached inside.

"Old habits die hard I guess." I shrugged as I pulled the packet of cigarettes and a lighter from the draw and stood back up. Placing the two objects in my pocket I then walked over to one of my chest of draws and opened the top draw. I rummaged through the various underwear and socks until I reached the bottom. I then pulled out a full 500ml bottle of whiskey, _Jack Daniels _one of my favourites and a small glass to go with it. I closed the draw and walked over to my balcony door and opened it, to be met with the cool night air as I leaned against the railings. I closed my eyes briefly while I relaxed slightly and let the night air blow gently through my hair, very refreshing I must admit.

I balanced the glass the rail and unscrewed the whiskey bottle. Once that was done I poured myself a very generous amount and placed the bottle on the floor beside me. Next I took out my cigarettes and lit one up with my lighter and then placed that and the rest of the packet back in my pocket. Taking a long drag I puffed out a cloud of smoke, while bring the whiskey glass to my lips afterwards.

"Mr Kaiba?" I heard faintly in the background.

"I'm out on the balcony." I replied taking another sip of the dark liquid in my hand.

"Mr Kaiba?" The voice asked again as they stood behind me. It was Roland, of course who else would it be?

"Yes Roland what do you want?" I said my back still turned to him.

"I was wondering if I could retire early for the night, Sir." Roland said.

I let out another puff of smoke before replying, "What time is it?"

"Only 8:02 Sir, but I promised my wife I would take her out for dinner at nine, I did run this by you a couple of days ago, Mr Kaiba." Roland mumbled nervously as he checked his digital watch.

"Yes I remember. Its fine you may go, have a nice night."

"Thank you sir, I will goodnight." Roland finished and I can only assume he bowed as usual before turning on his heel to leave. I heard him take a few footsteps forward, but then he stopped.

"Sir?" He inquired as he turned around to face me again.

I lightly tapped the end of my cigarette and let some of the ash get swept away in the wind. This time I faced Roland side ways on, curious as to what he wants, "Yes?" I answered with a raised eyebrow.

I don't know whether Roland had forgotten what he wanted to say or was still trying to think how to word it, probably the latter. But he just stood their looking at me, I noticed for once he didn't have his dark sunglasses on; they were folded in his blazer's chest pocket. His black pupils met my blue ones and he simply started at me. He gave up first of course, and after our little staring match he glanced down, first at the whiskey bottle by my feet and then the almost empty glass in my hand, and then finally at the nearly finished cigarette in my other hand.

"Nothing Sir, nothing." He finally said I eyed him sceptically and he just turned on his heel again and walked back through the balcony glass door.

"Tell Mokuba I'm working and I'm not to be disturbed." I added turning my back to him again. I heard his faint reply of 'Yes Sir' before I heard him closing my bedroom/study door shut.

I raised my glass to my lips and chugged it back allowing the sweet taste of alcohol to fill my mouth and gush down my throat, enjoying every moment. Once I drained the glass I rested the cigarette between my lips and reached down to the bottle beside my leg and proceeded to pour another glass full to the brim.

As I said before old habits die hard.

**Author's Notes:**

Well that was an extremely short chapter compared to my other ones but it sort of a set up for the next ones to come, which should be on their way soon. ;)

I hoped you enjoyed reading this ;)


	10. Guilt

Hi I'm back! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and any of you that read it ;) And don't forget to review this one ;)

I wasn't sure if Mokuba would call Yugi's Grandpa Mr Motto or Grandpa, so I kinda did a bit of both.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh!

On with the story…

Kaiba Family Secrets

Grandpa Motto sat hunched over on the high stall behind the glass counter top filled with Duel Monster cards on display. He had an intense look on his old, wrinkled face as he squinted down at today's crossword puzzle. With his pen in one hand, ready to fill in the next line and a cup of hot coco in the other, Grandpa Motto sprang into action and scribbled a word into the number two across box. He then leaned back smugly and crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction, clearly impressed with his own work. And seeing as he was alone in the room, with no one to witness his fine achievement Grandpa Motto than mumbled something about 'young people and their lack of appreciation of solving hard puzzles' before resuming his original hunched over position.

However before he could indulge himself back into his crossword puzzle, the small yet surprisingly loud bells above the front door chimed, signalling the arrival of a customer. Grandpa brought his gaze from the puzzle to the door, and then smiled in recognition at the customer.

"Mokuba! Long time no see my boy!" Grandpa greeted happily as he threw his hand up in the air.

"Hi Mr Motto, it's great to see you again, is Yugi and everyone here?" Mokuba replied just as happily as he stepped inside more of the shop.

"Mokuba how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Grandpa! And yes Yugi and co. are up in his room, go right on up." Grandpa said as he gestured behind him with his thumb.

"Thanks, I'll see you later Mr Mo- I mean Grandpa." Mokuba said slightly sheepishly as he walked past Grandpa and under the curtain separating the shop and the rest of the house.

Mokuba walked through the sitting room and was soon at the bottom of the stairs. He then almost ran up them out of habit and bounded merrily towards Yugi and Yami's room. The door was slightly ajar so Mokuba stopped himself from running into the door and raised his arm to knock. However just as Mokuba's small fist was an inch away from the wooden door, he stopped it in mid-knock upon the mention of a certain word- a certain name.

"So do you think Kaiba's gone crazy yet?" Joey's voice sounded from inside the room. There was a smacking sound heard from inside, and Mokuba could only assume that Téa or Yugi or Yami probably reprimanded Joey for something.

"Ow! What was that for?" Joey yelled, confirming Mokuba's suspicious that he'd just been hit.

"Do you always have to be so…so…" Yugi's voice trailed off.

"Blunt?" Téa suggested.

No, no Yami help me out here." Yugi said.

"What Yugi is trying to say Joey, is that sometimes you are…just a little…bit insensitive when it comes to Kaiba." Yami explained slowly.

"Yeesh everyone's a critic!" Joey mumbled through the door, "Well does anyone?"

Before anyone could answer Mokuba edged towards the stairs again and ran shuffled his feet loudly on them and then proceed to knock on the bedroom door again. Mokuba paused briefly and waited for a 'Come in' form Yugi and then entered the room merrily as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba greeted in his usual bubbly way, complete with the happy grin.

_**~~~Yami's P.O.V~~~**_

Before I could answer Joey's question I heard a knock at the door. Yugi instantly called a 'come in' and in stepped Mokuba. I wonder if he heard any of our conversation, I hope not.

"Mokuba! This is a nice surprise, please sit down. How ya been?" Yugi replied happily as he motioned his new companion to join the rest of us on the carpet.

"I've been good, it's a little wired with having to call Seto Dad now, but I'm getting used to it." Mokuba confessed.

"How is Kaiba by the way?" I casually slid in.

"Erm…he's been alright…I guess." Mokuba thought deeply as he frowned slightly.

"Define alright." Joey interjected.

"Well…it's just…maybe I shouldn't tell you…" Mokuba trailed off uncertainly, receiving four concerned looks.

"Mokuba if it's important I think it'd be best if you told someone, we are friends you can trust us." Téa added kindly as she smiled warmly.

"Okay, well Se- I mean Dad's been a bit off recently." When Mokuba received another wave of confused looks he continued, "For starters he's hardly left his room, only once or twice for meals but lately he's had them brought up to his room. And he hasn't been to Kaiba Corp in like _two_ _weeks!_ That's longer than any holidays he's had off since he took over the company! All he does is sit up at his home desk and works non-stop. I mean at least when he went to Kaiba Corp he took breaks! And you'll never guess what I found I caught him doing the other night."

"What?" Joey asked for everyone.

"Smoking! He was smoking! Seto's never done that before!" Mokuba finished with a sigh, ending his rant while flaring his arms up in the air in frustration.

"But doesn't Kaiba usually act like a workaholic?" Yugi asked.

"Not like this. No, something's up. Seto's usual working schedule was get up at half six, have breakfast at seven, leave at half seven and be at Kaiba Corp at eight. Then take a short lunch break at one, where I would accompany him for a sandwich most of the time and then at six he would pack up and go home. Then depending on how crucial the work is Dad would work for awhile in his study and then come down for an hour and then eat dinner. After that, again depending on how crucial the work is Seto would work for another hour maybe two or he would just hang out with me until my bedtime." Mokuba explained fully, checking off everything on his fingers.

"Hmm, it does seem a bit strange from someone so methodical like Kaiba, to completely change his daily routine." I commented. This doesn't sound good.

"What do think could have made Kaiba change like this?" Téa asked knowing full well what the answer probably was.

"I haven't a clue myself…but Roland seems to be watching Seto a lot, maybe he knows something." Mokuba shrugged.

At this Yugi, me, Téa and Joey all exchanged nervous looks to each other without Mokuba seeing. The room fell silent, not an awkward silence, more like a quiet moment where everybody seemed to think over what they'd just heard. I came out of my thoughts first and opened my mouth to say something; however the loud ringing of a mobile cut me off.

"Oh it's Roland." Mokuba commented merrily as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the caller id, "Hello?"

"I'm at Yugi's and Yami's, why?"

"Okay, I'll put him on now." Mokuba said as he handed the phone over to me,_ great._ "Roland says he wants to talk to you, he sounded pretty urgent." Mokuba whispered as I accepted the phone awkwardly.

"Erm Yugi how do you work this contraption?" I asked as I still looked at the mobile phone in my hand baffled.

"Remind me to teach you some more modern day things later." Yugi chuckled as he took the phone, "I'll put it on speaker. And after pressing a button and edging me to speak, Roland's voice filled the room.

"Yami! You and everyone else have got to get over to Kaiba Mansion!"

"What? Why? Has something happened?"

"It's…it's Mr Kaiba!

I stole a quick glance at Mokuba's worried expression as he whispered a gasped before I replied. "What's wrong with Kaiba? Is he hurt? What happened?"

"Jason, my son, he went to bring Mr Kaiba a bottle of whisky because apparently he'd run out. But Jason must have said something or not wanted to give Mr Kaiba the alcohol because the next thing I see is Jason punched square in the jaw and held by the neck up against the wall. I…I managed to get Mr Kaiba to let go when I finally gave him the bottle of whiskey and then he threw us out his room and locked the door!"

"What! Wh…what's he doing now?" This is exactly the thing I was worried about.

"I don't know we can't get in, I thought that all of you could come over here and try and calm him down." Roland finished.

"Alright hang on; we'll be over in no time." And with that I, with help from Yugi hung up the phone and sprang to my feet, the other four following suit.

"Mokuba did you come by limo here?" I asked getting straight to the point as I and everyone else looked over to him.

"I…is…is Se…Seto gonna be alright?" Mokuba stammered completely ignoring my question as small traces of tears filled his eyes. I looked to Téa for help and she sprang to action.

"Of course he will Mokuba, but we need to get over to Kaiba Mansion and fast. So did you come here by limo?" Téa asked again gently as she put a comforting arm around the small boy's back.

Mokuba silently nodded and wiped his eyes, preventing any tears from falling. "Alright to Kaiba Mansion!" Joey exclaimed as he ran out the bedroom followed by me, Yugi and finally Téa who was still comforting Mokuba.

We all bounded down the stairs and straight past Grandpa with Yugi muttering a quick goodbye before he, and the rest of us shot out the front door. Waiting shortly down the street was Mokuba's black stretch limo; me and the rest of the group clambered inside and sat down on its comfy leather seats. Mokuba told the driver their destination and buckled up as did everyone else. The driver nodded in approval and without a second thought the limo sped off and raced down the road.

"So what's the plan?" Joey asked everyone.

"No idea." I stated.

"Well we need to get into Kaiba's room, that's out first step." Yugi said.

"It's locked though, remember?" Téa reminded everyone.

"We could always ram it down." Joey suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work. Seto's and my room are completely secure for safety measures, you know if we ever get robbed or attacked. The walls are bomb proof, bullet proof and the doors are reinforced. It would take a tank just to dent it believe it or not." Mokuba said his mood going from worried and frightened to determined and strong.

"Seriously?" Yugi questioned. Sounds like we're screwed.

"Mmm-hmm." Mokuba confirmed with the nod of his head, "We're here come on let's go!" Mokuba added as he unbuckled his seat belt and ran out the vehicle followed by the rest of us, before the driver could even get out and open the door for us.

"Hey Mokuba slow down kid!" Joey yelled after the boy as he ran up the front steps and through the front door.

As Yugi, me, Téa and Joey entered the house after Mokuba; we immediately spotted him running up the stairs and sprinted after him. Soon we managed to catch up with him and joined Mokuba outside Kaiba's room where Roland and Jason were waiting, the latter clutching his jaw with an ice pack.

"Roland has anything else happened?" Mokuba asked.

"We've heard a few crashes but other than that nothing has happened." Roland informed everyone.

"Right, well first things first, we need to somehow get inside that room." I stated gesturing towards the double oak door's leading to Kaiba's room.

"I've got an idea, it's risky but it might work." Mokuba said after a few minutes of silence had past.

Everyone, including me all leaned in expectantly, edging Mokuba to continue. "My bedroom is two doors down from here, I say we go out onto the balcony and climb across onto Seto's balcony. Then from there we go through the balcony door."

"But what if it's locked?" Yugi asked.

"I doubt it will be, Seto never usually locks it and plus I hardly think he'll be expecting five people climbing up the side of his house and through his window." Mokuba reassured everyone.

"So it's settled us five will climb onto Kaiba's balcony while Jason and Roland wait outside." I concluded nodding my head to myself.

"Very well, Master Mokuba please be careful." Roland said.

"Don't worry about a thing Roland I'll be fine." Mokuba smiled before turning round and ushering all of us to follow him.

Two doors down from Kaiba's room, Mokuba halted outside another door and entered inside, with us following him. Mokuba crossed across the carpet littered with various toys and games and carefully opened the glass balcony doors and stepped out onto it, letting the last rays of the sun beam into his room as it began to set behind the horizon. Tugging a vine a couple of times to check if it was stable, Mokuba then nodded to himself in satisfaction as he deemed it safe to support his weight. He then slowly and carefully stood onto the balcony rails and hugged the wall.

"Careful Mokuba! Are you sure it's safe?" Téa yelled as she watched with her hands over her eyes.

Mokuba rested his feet on a nearby window ledge that was located on the wall between his and Kaiba's room before replying. "I'm fine Téa it's you who should be worried you'll have to do it in a minute!" Mokuba almost snickered back as he looked over to us standing on his balcony.

Mokuba then turned his attention back on task and looked for the next place to put his foot before continuing. "I'll go next." Joey announced as he watched Mokuba land safely on the next balcony. Joey then climbed up onto the balcony railings and copied Mokuba's movements and in not time he joined him on the other side. Next it was Yugi's turn, followed by me and then finally Téa. Thankfully we all made it to the other side unharmed and Téa breathed a sigh of relief when her feet touched solid ground again.

"Right let's go." Yugi whispered as we silently crept up to the balcony door.

And just as Mokuba had stated the door was unlocked and Yugi nudged it open with ease. Me and the rest of the group of four walked through the door and ducked under the curtain that was drawn over the door. We then stepped into the dark room and looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. As I was looking around I noticed some dimmed down lights coming through the archway that separated the bedroom and the study. Deciding to investigate I nudged everyone slightly and gestured towards the archway. I, along with everyone else tip-toed over to it and stuck my head around it.

The room was empty just like the bedroom, a few chairs were turned over and files and papers were spew all over the floor, probably signs of Kaiba in a rage. I stood in the doorway, dropping my guard after seeing no signs of Kaiba and letting confusement take over my facial features. _Great_, we do a mission impossible to get into the room and Kaiba's not even here! When I find him I'm gonna-

"Looking for me?" A voice taunted behind us, sending everyone forwards as we jumped out of our skins.

"Jesus Kaiba what the hell's wrong with you?" Joey yelled as he put a hand over his heart.

Kaiba just stood their, half his face hidden in the shadow of his bedroom, revealing only one eye and half his mouth and nose. Kaiba let out a short, dark chuckle, much unlike his usual egotistical one which I was so used to hear during duels. I have to admit it unnerved me. As I recovered slightly from the shock and rose to my feet I noticed Kaiba was swaying slightly.

"What's so funny?" Joey shouted after hearing no reply from Kaiba.

"I distinctly remember telling all of you that I never wanted to see or hear you again, the last time we met." Kaiba sneered back as he stepped out into the study more, allowing us to fully see him, "So my question is what are you doing here?" In this new light I noticed a glass almost full to the brim with some darkish liquid in it clamped firmly in his right hand.

As I studied the man in front of me, it looked nothing like the Kaiba we all knew so well. Instead of wearing one of his immaculate business suits or flaring trench coats, he was dressed in creased black dress trousers and a white dress top to go with it. The top however was creased as well and only partly tucked in, and not to mention his blue tie was loosened and his top button was undone. Too be honest Kaiba looked more like a scruffy high school student then a leading businessman. And instead of perfectly combed hair it was all tousled, looking like he hadn't even put a second thought to it. And finally he had dark bags under his blood shot eyes as well as some clear stubble on his face.

So all in all he looked like shit.

"Kaiba are…are you feeling alright?" I voiced eyeing him cautiously as we watched him move around to his desk.

"It's rude to answer a question with another question. Now answer mine." Kaiba stated firmly, his usual coldness in his voice coating every word.

Taken aback slightly, partly because of Kaiba's even ruder attitude than usual and that's saying something, and partly because I was trying to find the right words to say without peeing off Kaiba.

"We came to check up on you." Yugi replied as Kaiba took another long drink from the glass in his hand.

"I'm not some house pet you need to look after Yugi; I can take care of myself." Kaiba remarked as he seated himself down at his desk chair, taking another swig of his drink.

"Pfff, _yeah right!" _Joey snorted causing Kaiba to glance up at the blonde and stare daggers at him.

"What was that mutt?" Kaiba taunted.

"Seriously? I can take care of myself better than you!" Joey mocked as he shook his head, "At least I don't assault my employee's for a bottle of whiskey or wreck my room when I get in a strop!" Joey continued as he gestured to the mess around him with one hand.

I glanced over to see Kaiba's reaction, he seemed calm but we all know how good he is at hiding his emotions, I just hope Joey doesn't go too far. Kaiba just sat their finishing the last drop of what I can only assume to be whiskey from his glass. Once he finished it he then opened one of his desk draws and pulled out another full bottle, _oh dear._

"No come back this time Rich-boy? Or has that alcohol killed off some of your brain cells?" Joey taunted again edging closer towards Kaiba and his desk.

"Shut it mutt, if you value your life that is." Kaiba spat back, undoing the new bottle's cap and pouring himself another glass.

"Yeah Joey, we came to help, not pick a fight." Téa insisted as she and Yugi tugged each of Joey's arms to try and get him to back down.

"No, why is it I'm always the one that has to leave Kaiba alone he's just as bad!" Joey complained, now actually leaning over the desk with two hands resting on it.

"Perhaps you can at least _attempt_ to be smart and listen to your friends Wheeler." Kaiba said taking another drink.

"See there he goes again! I don't even know why I came here! Maybe I'm just a nice guy and like to help people no matter who they are. Or maybe I just felt sorry for Mokuba. Or maybe…maybe I just wanted to see _the great Seto Kaiba_ wallowing in his self pity as he mopes around all day trying to drink his troubles away, just because of some _girl_ died and he blames himself!" Joey yelled.

That did it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Joey went too far and I mean _too _far, and I think he knew it to by the way he clamped his mouth shut and slapped his hand over his mouth. I didn't want to look at Kaiba's reaction but from what Yugi's, Téa's and Joey's faces looked like it probably wasn't good. Instead I quickly looked towards Mokuba to see his shock and wide eyed expression, it's clear that Mokuba probably didn't know what happened to his mother.

Bracing myself I peered over to Kaiba, his whiskey glass sat abandoned to the side of his desk and he was literally shaking with anger. The next thing I know is that he's sprung forward and grabbed Joey roughly by the collar with both hands and smashed his head down onto the hard wooden desk in front of him, all in one swift movement. He then slammed him down again, this time twice as hard and while still holding Joey's collar Kaiba swung him over the desk and threw him to the floor by his feet.

"Kaiba! Stop!" I yelled desperately as me and Yugi ran forward to try and restrain him.

As we rounded the desk and stood behind Kaiba it seemed he just completely ignored us and proceeded to pick Joey up again. Joey was too dazed from hitting the desk to do anything allowing Kaiba to get him in a choke hold and pin him against the nearest wall.

"Dad stop, please!" Mokuba yelled this time, clearly petrified.

Yugi and I tried to pull Kaiba off Joey put he just simply shrugged us off knocking us back a few steps.

"I told you to shut it mutt!" Kaiba roared as he brought his fist up and slammed it into Joey's face.

"But you didn't listen, did you?" Kaiba continued as he punched Joey again, and again.

"_Did you!_"

"Kaiba stop it you're gonna kill him!" Yugi screamed as we both recovered from our fall and ran over to restrain Kaiba again.

Kaiba managed to throw one last punch in Joey's gut before grabbing him by the collar again and throwing him across the room, landing next to Téa and Mokuba in a heap. Kaiba looked like he wasn't finished, but Yugi and I stepped in, me grabbing one of Kaiba's arms and Yugi grabbing the other.

"Kaiba calm down!" I yelled as he struggled against mine and Yugi's hold. Me and Yugi are like kids compared to him we won't be able to hold him long. I glanced over to see Joey; Téa had slumped him up against one of the sofas and was trying to keep him conscious.

"Joey." She called gently.

No response.

"Joey, please answer me." Téa tried again.

"Urgh." The blonde managed to moan as he fluttered open his eyes and clutched his stomach. Man Kaiba really did a number on him, his nose looked broken and was bleeding along with a black right eye and a swollen face. Thankfully I don't think Kaiba broke any of Joey's bones, yet that is. Kaiba was still raring to go though and it won't be long before he flings Yugi and I off.

"Let go! That mutt needs to learn his place!" Kaiba growled struggling even more.

"Kaiba stop! Just look at Mokuba! You're scaring him!" I said back.

Kaiba looked briefly over to Mokuba, and surely enough he looked close to tears and was as far away from Kaiba as possible. I don't know whether it was because Kaiba was high on adrenaline or the alcohol was still polluting his senses, but he simply said, "This will help teach Mokuba how to deal with people who disrespect him!" He then finally broke free from our hold and pushed us to the floor again.

Kaiba was getting ready to attack Joey again, and I'm sure Téa wouldn't be able to stop him. I had to think of something, _anything! _To stop Kaiba, and then it came to me.

"What about Kisara, huh? What do you think she would say if she saw you now?" I challenged rising to my feet and running in front of Joey, Yugi and Téa copying my movements.

Kaiba halted and stopped, he stood behind his desk and clenched his fists while bowing his head slightly. "I wouldn't know would I? If it weren't for me you could probably ask her that yourself." Kaiba spat back as he snapped his head up in our direction.

That statement took my by surprise as it did for Yugi, Téa, Mokuba and probably Joey if he were properly aware of his surroundings. Did Kaiba really blame himself for what happened that night? For what we saw in that vision?

"Kaiba do you really blame yourself for what happened to Kisara?" I asked almost gently, at least dropping the harness in my voice.

"Of course I do, you don't understand no one does! I could have done something, _anything! _To save her but I didn't, I failed her Yami, I failed her…" Kaiba trailed off as he stared directly into my eyes.

"Kaiba you can't do this to yourself, you can't keep blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You're not just harming other people you're harming yourself too any one with eyes can see that." Téa added softly as she gestured around the room.

"They're right Rich-boy, you did whatever you could and that ain't exactly easy when people like Mr Helsing don't play fair, right?" Joey managed to add, and as he did I could have sworn I saw Kaiba shiver slightly at the mention of that name.

"Where did you learn that name?" Kaiba almost whispered unsettlingly calmly and quietly.

"That doesn't matter right now, what's important is that you try and forgive yourself Kaiba. You can't go through the rest of your life living with this guilt, it will kill ya man." Joey continued as he rose awkwardly with help from Téa and Yugi.

"I can't, she's gone and it's because of me, I shouldn't have challenged him…I should have just hide Kisara and Mokuba away, away from that…that monster!"

"Wait, 'him'? Who's 'him'?" Yugi asked.

"If only I'd done that, then she'd still be here, Mr Helsing wouldn't have been hired and everything would be fine!" Kaiba rambled probably more to himself then any one else.

"You're not making sense Kaiba, calm down." I tried only to be ignored.

"How could I have been so stupid…so naive to think everything would be alright once he was gone, nothing would harm us? I…I was going to marry her! Everything was perfect; I was finally free from that _bastard's_ hold…I was finally able to live my life the way I wanted to. And…that…that night she was taken from me…I was…I was supposed to propose to her! But I suppose I'm bound to misfortune, that I'm not allowed to be happy, right?" Kaiba ranted getting more and more worked up by the second.

"Just get out!" Kaiba literally screamed at all of us.

"No." I stated firmly without missing a beat.

"I said get _out!_" Kaiba repeated again this time more aggressive. He then snatched his glass of whiskey and launched at my head, my eyes widen in surprise but luckily I managed to duck in time and it collided with the door behind us, shattering into a million tiny shards.

"If we leave now Kaiba, while you're in this…this state who's telling what could happen? Scream at me all you want, punch me, kick me, hell go ahead and throw something else at me, because I promise you no matter what I'm not gonna abandon a friend in need." I declared determinedly while crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you won't leave then I will." Kaiba said simply as he brushed past me and headed towards the door.

"And where will you go? We will find you Kaiba, you can count on that. And I thought it was you who always said you have to face your problems head on and not run from, hmm?" I carried on, noticing that Kaiba had stopped before his door with his back to us.

The room was silent once more, Kaiba was still in the room, perhaps contemplating on what to do next, I don't know. But at least I gotten through to him, if only by a little bit.

"Just for once trust us, let us help you." I said at last, mentally praying that for once Kaiba would listen to the voice of reason.

I waited, for what seemed like a millennia, for Kaiba to respond or at least show any signs of hearing my words. Finally Kaiba turned to slowly look at us, all eyes were on him. He stared directly in my eyes for the second time that night and remained silent still.

"No."

And with that simple, yet powerful word Kaiba then turned around and left, leaving the door open as he did, leaving us alone in his room.

I stared after Kaiba, or where he would have been standing. I guess a part of me thought he would stay. Roland and Jason then ran into the room seeing that the door was open.

"What happened? Mr Kaiba just walked right past us, is everything alright?" Roland asked first, glancing around the room at the same time.

"Besides from me getting assaulted nothing much really happened." Joey commented.

"Mr Kaiba sure can punch, can't he? I'll get a first aid kit." Jason smirked before leaving the room and coming back with a small first aid kit in a few minutes.

"So nothing happened? Where's Mr Kaiba going?" Roland asked again, nervous as hell.

"We tried to convince Kaiba that Kisara's death wasn't his fault but he just lost it. He sort of rambled on about something he did which lead to Kisara's death. It confused us a hell of a lot, and then he just walked out the door." Yugi replied.

"Kaiba can't get to any vehicles can he?" Téa said are eyes going wide slightly.

"No, all the garages are locked up for the night, I did it myself you have to use this master key just to get inside the garage." Roland replied pulling out a key from inside his black blazer, "Plus the car keys to any of the vehicles are in a metal box inside the garage, which you also need this key to open."

"Phew, at least we know Kaiba won't be in any car accidents, he did drink an awful lot of that whiskey." Téa finished as she sighed in relief, the rest of us nodding along with her.

Jason finished up cleaning Joey's wounds and gave him an ice pack to hold on his nose before rising to his feet and standing next to Roland again. I saw Mokuba yawn tiredly and found myself doing the same.

"We should get to sleep, it's getting late and it's been a long day." Mokuba commented, stifling another yawn and stretching.

"But the maids haven't set up any of the beds sir." Roland said.

"We'll just all sleep downstairs on the sofas in the sitting room. That way if Seto comes back we'll know." Mokuba smiled excitedly at the thought of a sleepover.

"Very well Sir, would you like Jason and I to bring down some extra blankest and pillows?" Roland inquired with a bow.

"If you wouldn't mind, please. Come on guys let's go!" Mokuba exclaimed his mood lightening; he then grabbed Téa and Yugi by the sleeves and dragged them out the room, Joey and I following behind.

It didn't take long before we were all downstairs in the sitting room, Roland and Jason had just dropped off an abundance of pillows and quilts and left us for the night, retiring to their rooms within Kaiba Mansion. Yugi made a quick call to Grandpa informing him of where we were and what was happing, while Joey did the same to his Dad and Téa to her parents. We had arranged the many, _many_ pillows up against the longest sofa which faced the giant T.V as well as laid a few quilts down to act as mattresses. Instead of going to straight to bed like intended, we somehow managed to find ourselves watching a movie marathon complete with drinks and popcorn. It seemed everything was forgotten, we weren't worrying about Kaiba and what time he would roll in, instead we just sat about as friends having a laugh.

About halfway through the third film, it was _Shaun of the Dead_ Mokuba, Yugi and Téa had fallen asleep and Joey and I weren't far behind. We decided to call it quits and this time _actually_ go to sleep. Turning off the impressively large T.V in front of us Joey and I exchanged goodnights before I laid my head down and shut my eyes. And as I lay there, I thought about today's events only hours ago. I'd never seen Kaiba act like that before, sure I've heard from Roland but to actually see it…witness it is completely different and most unnerving.

I don't know how long I was laying there for, but I found no matter what I just would not, _could _not fall asleep. I opened my eyes for what seemed like the billionth time to clear my mind again. I glanced at the digital clock on the DVD player it read 4:37. Urgh, why can't I just go to sleep. As I closed my eyes _again,_ this time determined to fall asleep I think I was finally about to drift off when…

_Riiiiiiiing!_

The shrill ringing of the telephone cut through the silence of the room, causing moans and groans from everyone in response. Joey, who was nearest to one of the coffee tables flicked on the lamp on and sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes.

"Urgh…who calls at like four in the morning?" Joey moaned as he stifled a yawn.

_Riiiiiiiing!_

"I don't know just make it stop." Mokuba whined as he shoved his head under his pillow.

"I'll get it." I volunteered it's not like I was getting much sleep anyway.

_Riiiiiiiing!_

I crawled out from the mass of quilts and rose to my feet, stretching at the same time. I then padded bare foot across the soft carpet towards the offending contraction and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"No, this is a friend of his, who is speaking?" I said into the receiver.

My eyes bulged and I don't know how I managed to stop myself from letting the phone slip out my hand. "Alright, I'll let him know, thank you goodbye." I muttered and then the line went dead.

I slowly placed the phone back into it's holder and stood, fixed to the same spot for a while.

"Hey Yami, who was that?" Mokuba asked as he pulled his head out from underneath his pillows and looked at me, as did everybody else.

I gulped and prepared myself for the answer. Slowly I turned to face Mokuba and the rest of the gang and plucked up enough courage to reply to Mokuba's simple question.

"Mokuba it was Domino Central Hospital. Kaiba…they said he…he was in an accident." I paused and allowed Mokuba to take in the information before continuing, "They said he's sustained some very serious injuries…that he's going into surgery now…I'm sorry."

**Author's Note's**

Hi thanks for reading this and please review and tell me your thoughts ;)

Also you probably noticed Mokuba kept switching from calling Kaiba Seto to Dad, that's only because he's still trying to get use to it and not a mistake I left in. ;)


	11. A Familiar Face

Thank you everyone for all the reviews this had made me very happy ;) And believe me I am very, very, very sorry about the agonisingly ling wait, but without further ado I present the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaiba Family Secrets

"Can I help you with something?" The receptionist sitting behind her desk in front of us asked, as we stood panting, trying to catch our breaths.

"My…my name is Mo…Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba panted as he leaned slightly on the wooden desk, "Has…has anyone by the name of Se…Seto Kaiba been bro…brought in." He managed to breathe out, as his breath slowly returned to him.

"Let me check, just one moment please." The receptionist replied as she typed something into her computer next to her. We all waited as patiently as we could, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Mokuba and me that is. As soon as I got off the phone and told Mokuba what had happened to Kaiba, he immediately got up, found the nearest pair of shoes and ran out the front door to the hospital. Of course we didn't want to leave Mokuba alone to run through the streets of Domino City, it can be very dangerous at night, plus I made a promise to Roland to help Kaiba in anyway I can and I wasn't about to go back on it. So after practically running to Domino Central Hospital from Kaiba Mansion, we now find ourselves trying to catch our breath while we wait for the receptionist.

The receptionist's voice brought me out of my thoughts as she gave us an update on Kaiba and his whereabouts, "A Mr Seto Kaiba was just brought in a few hours ago; he's in the ICU, room number 265." The woman spoke as she looked back over to Mokuba.

"Alright let's go!" Joey said as he marched off down the hallway to our right, the rest of us following him.

"Wait!" The receptionist yelled causing us to stop and whirl around to face her, "You can't go there now! It's five o'clock in the morning! Visiting hours are between three o'clock and five o'clock in the afternoon, not to mention the patient's in the Intensive Care Unit!"

"But…but can't you just this once let us. That's…That's my Dad in there I've got nobody else…can't I just see him for a few minutes?" Mokuba asked sweetly, as tears threatened to fall and his voice shook.

Sighing, the receptionist sat back down at her desk, "Alright, you can just this once. Well go, go and don't let anyone see you!" She said, Mokuba nodded and took the lead and ran down the corridor in front of us.

"Nice one Mokuba, how'd do that?" Joey asked as we ran into the nearest elevator and stood waiting for our floor.

"Years of practice, I used to do it all the time to Seto and he used to fall for it all the time." Mokuba chuckled, however it was short lived as he mentioned Kaiba's name and must have thought of what kind of condition he was in.

"Hey, cheer up Mokuba, Kaiba will be alright you'll see." Téa wrapping an arm around the boy, which I think Mokuba was grateful for.

The rest of the journey to Kaiba's room was silent, the elevator door's dinged and we stepped out onto the floor. After a while of searching we finally found Kaiba's room. The blinds were drawn though, so we couldn't see into the room, the only thing left to do was to open the door and step inside. I sent a look towards Mokuba; he looked as though he was preparing himself for what was to come. He glanced over to me and sent me a look of his own as though to open the door for him. I nodded in understanding and took a step forward while slowly reaching for the door. Slowly I hand made contact with the cold, metal of the door handle which sent shivers up through my arm. I shook it off and even slowly eased open the door.

I was the first to see Kaiba.

I was the first to see him just lying their even so stilly on the hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and fluids.

The room was unnervingly quiet, with only the sound of the heart monitor machine filling the silence once every few seconds. The room was also dim, with only one weak light trickling down onto the hospital bed, almost as if highlighting it and its occupant. I stepped further into the room, allowing the others behind me to catch sight of Kaiba. I wasn't surprised to hear the short gasps from Yugi, Téa and Joey from behind me as their sight set on Kaiba.

He looked a mess. There were bandages tapped over his right eye as well as around both his hands. Also there was padding on the left side of his neck and his left arm was also in a sling and his left side was covered in padding and bandages. I had a sense of déjà vu as memories of the vision we saw before came flooding back when Kaiba was in the hospital, thank fully though his injuries didn't look as severe as before. I approached the foot of the bed and reached for the clip board hanging off of it and quietly inspected it.

From what I gathered Kaiba was hit by a car and was caught in the wreckage. He had sustained severe three degree burns on both of his hands, had his right arm crushed and broken in four places in the wreckage, a piece of shrapnel pierce deeply into his neck as well as through his left eyebrow and finally another large piece of shrapnel lodged into his side which was removed. I put the clipboard back and sighed deeply.

Mokuba, who had thus far remained totally quiet since walking in the dimly lit room, finally let his emotions out. Within a few seconds Mokuba bolted from where he was standing and rushed to Kaiba's side. He brought an idle chair from the corner of the room to the side of the bed and sat down in it while looking over to Kaiba's unconscious from. Tear after tear trickled down Mokuba's cheeks silently, making no move to wipe them clean. Téa's motherly instincts kicked in as she too brought a chair and sat beside Mokuba, bring him into a warm, comforting hug.

"It's not fair Téa." Mokuba whispered as he clung to her.

"I know, I know, but Kaiba will be alright and everything will be fine, you'll see." Téa replied confidently, yet still in a motherly tone.

"But what if it won't?" Mokuba whimpered.

"It will be." Téa said calmly.

Mokuba remained silent after that, yet his tears still flowed freely. Yugi, Joey and I all glanced at each other and we took our positions around the other side of the bed where sat three vacant chairs.

The room was silent once more except for the heart rate monitor emitting its steady beeps every few seconds. And although it was a daunting sound, it was almost comforting in a way, like each beep was proof that Kaiba was still alive and would be okay.

I don't remember falling asleep in that hospital during those early hours of the morning, but I still awoke from a dreamless sleep anyway with one hell of an aching neck. I closed my eyes momentarily and leaned back in my chair and rolled my neck from side to side. I heard it click and crack lightly which seemed to release some of the achiness and so I opened my eyes and sat properly in the chair. As I looked around to my friends it appeared I wasn't the only one that fell asleep in these uncomfortable chairs. Mokuba had his head rested on his arms on the bed in front of him in a deep sleep, while Joey, Téa and Yugi where asleep in their chairs too. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and shifted in my seat slightly, however as I did so I wasn't expecting another all too familiar voice to break my thoughts.

"What are _you_ doing here?" It was more of an accusation that a question and I admit the sharp voice caused me to jump slightly as I looked over to its source.

There lying propped up against some pillows staring directly at me with his non-bandaged eye was Kaiba, and he didn't look to happy. Lost at what to say I simple voiced the first thing that popped into my head.

"Kaiba! You're awake!"

"Obviously," he sneered with great sarcasm, "Now I'll ask one more time, what are _you_ doing _here_?" he repeated as his exposed eye narrowed at me.

However this time I wasn't about to be intimidated by Kaiba, no not this time, besides if I do which I probably will piss him off theirs not a lot he can do, can he?

"I, along with my friends came with Mokuba. We stayed the night at your Mansion because he was in such a state worry over you, and then as soon as we heard the news we rushed over here with him." I stated clearly, narrowing my own eyes as if I was telling off a child.

I'm not sure Kaiba had anything to say to that so I took his silence as a chance to continue, "I mean what were you thinking Kaiba? Going out at night with that much of alcohol in your system, you're lucky you weren't killed!" I reprimanded still keeping my gaze locked with Kaiba's.

"I don't need you lecturing me on how I should live my life, what gives you the right to anyway?" Kaiba shot back harshly.

"My right is as Mokuba's friend, you're all he has left Kaiba. And it's about time you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and start acting like the father that kid needs!"

"I'm already a great father for Mokuba; I've practically taught him everything he knows. You think it's easy? Huh? That running a company to earn an income, coping with the everyday crap and the usual daily scum of the world I'm forced to deal with, plus trying to find the time to spend with Mokuba to teach him life skills and give him a normal childhood, you think all of that's easy?"

I remained silent, unsure of what to say next and just simply continued to stare at Kaiba.

He shook his head to himself and leaned back in his bed while slowly dropping his gaze to his hands then finally he muttered, "You just don't understand."

"If you keep locking us out Kaiba we'll never be able to. Let us help you."

"I don't need your help, I've been fine on my own for years."

"And just look where that's gotten you, alone and emotionally detached from the world and in a hospital bed." I stated almost smugly, but still keeping my fierce gaze fixed on Kaiba.

"You know nothing about me, so just drop it." He threatened, malice coating every word.

"Let me guess I won't understand, right?" I replied while simply leaning back in my chair with my arms folded across my chest.

"Right." And with that our conversation ended, or at least Kaiba wanted it to but I wasn't quite satisfied, not yet anyway. As he rested his head against his pillows and closed his eyes briefly I thought of my next come back.

"Why do you torture yourself like this Kaiba?" I asked truthfully.

Rolling his head lazily to the side, he flickered open his eye to look at me again, "Excuse me?"

"You heard, now answer the question." I said almost gently, at least dropping the harshness in my voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said closing his eye again.

"Yes you do, you did it last night and you're probably doing it now."

"I'll humour you just this once Yami, what exactly am I doing?" Kaiba said with his trademark smirk in place. Although what I said wiped it straight off.

"You're thinking back to that night, going over everything that happened, analysing everything you could have done but didn't. You're remembering the last time you saw Kisara's face, what she last said and how you responded. But that last thing you're doing is letting that guilt and blame seep in, you're letting it consume you, letting it make you believe it's your fault when deep down, somewhere you know it isn't. That Kaiba, that is how you are torturing yourself, and I am simply asking why."

I looked over to see what Kaiba's reaction would be, but then he did something I thought he would never do, he laughed, except it was more like a chuckle, it seemed sad though and made me feel a little uneasy.

"As I said before Yami, you don't and probably never will understand." Kaiba chuckled his smirk returning.

"Oh? Well please do explain, just what quite exactly do I not understand?"

He shook his head and he looked straight ahead, his pupil obtained a distant look to it, like he was remembering something and his smirk disappeared again, "Everything. I don't know how you leaned the first bit of that part of my life, and in all honesty I don't care. However what you don't seemed to know is you are missing a huge chunk out of the beginning, which quite frankly is the most important part."

Now that got me interested, if I could somehow get Kaiba to tell that beginning part then this whole mystery would finally be solved. However I sincerely doubt Kaiba is in any mood to share, let alone something so personal and probably painful, "I assume you won't be sharing this information anytime soon, right?"

"You assumed correctly, beside why would I tell you of all people?" Kaiba scoffed, the distance in his eye disappearing.

"Too be honest, I thought that maybe if you were doped up enough on morphine you might be more willing to talk." I shrugged indifferently, not letting my…true disappointment, I guess show through.

Before we could continue our conversation there appeared to be another one of the room's occupants to wake up from their slumber.

"Seto!" Mokuba literally yelled, causing everyone else in the room to stir from their sleep. He then latched himself firmly around Kaiba's waist, although still carefully enough not to disrupt any of his injuries.

"Hi kid, are you alright?" Kaiba asked with clear concern, in which Mokuba smiled at in response.

"Of course Dad! I should be the one asking you that, you're the one in the hospital bed not me!" Mokuba chuckled as he released Kaiba from his hug.

"So Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." Joey said as he woke up as well, along with Yugi and Téa.

"Look who's talking Wheeler." Kaiba growled as he turned to glare at Joey.

"Guys," Téa warned as she took her turn to glare at both Kaiba and Joey as if they were two kids, "Can't you just behave yourselves for once?"

"He started it." Kaiba and Joey said in perfect unison while turning away.

"So…how ya feeling Kaiba?" Yugi said awkwardly trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Like shit." He replied simply.

"You look a lot like it too." Joey added smugly as Kaiba reached to grab something to throw, but due to his bandaged up hands he couldn't. So being the nice guy I am, I stepped in and threw a tissue box at Joey.

"Hey Yami, you're supposed to be on my side!" Joey wined as he rubbed his head where the tissue box hit him. He then picked it up to throw it back at me, but just as he was posed to release it, a nurse decided to walk in.

"There'll be none of that thank you." She said, swiping the box from Joey's hand and replacing it back where it was originally, "And just what are all you people doing in here? Are all of you family members?"

"Me? Related to Rich-Boy? Please don't make me puke! Only Mokuba is unfortunate enough to share the same genes as Kaiba." Joey exclaimed pointing to Mokuba and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well then if you aren't a family member I'll have to ask you all to leave." The nurse stated sternly.

"Are you telling me that's all it took to get them to leave?" Kaiba asked, almost happily.

Sighing I rose from my chair along with Yugi, Téa and an overly-happy Joey, "I guess we'll see you later Kaiba."

"I wouldn't count on it." Kaiba chuckled with a smirk.

"See ya later guys, thanks for coming." Mokuba smiled as he waved us goodbye and the nurse ushered us out of the room.

"Your welcome see you soon Mokuba." Yugi said as we all waved back and stepped out into the hospital's hallway.

"Right let's get going, does anyone have the time?" Téa said as we all stretched our arms, those chairs are really uncomfortable.

"Erm…it's about wow, it's already 12:33." Yugi answered checking his watch.

"What! We missed breakfast! Hurry to McDonalds, away!" Joey cheered as he raced off down the halls, leaving us to sprint of after him, as usual.

"Ahh that sure filled a hole." Joey sighed in contempt while rubbing his stomach. After running after Joey and catching up we soon found ourselves making our way to the nearest McDonalds for something to eat. I must admit that even I was hungry enough to eat one of those grease meat sandwiches people call food. So about half an hour later we finished our food and emerged from the restaurant full and happy.

"Well it should do, you practically ordered everything on the menu!" Téa laughed, which was perfectly true. Once we got to the counter Joey literally read every from the menu and ordered it.

"I told you I was hungry guys, I mean I had to make up for what I missed at breakfast." Joey smiled.

"You just gave a new meaning for the word hungry Joey." Yugi chuckled.

"So where to now guys?" Téa asked.

"We could just wonder around town for a bit, maybe even go to the arcade." Yugi suggested.

"Or we could play Frisbee in the park." I pitched in.

"What is it with you and Frisbee's Yami? Ever since I got you one for Christmas it's all you wanna do." Yugi chuckled again.

"I just find them fascinating; we never had anything so remarkable in my time, they're just so-…" I was then cut short and was unable to finish my sentence on the awesomeness of Frisbee's as I found myself on my on the floor having juts rammed into someone.

"Ouch," Rubbing my butt and slowly raising to my knees I looked over to what or who I just walked into, "I'm so sorry Miss, are you alright?" It appeared to be a woman, perhaps a little older than us.

"No worries, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going," She replied as I helped her back onto her feet.

As she brushed herself off I took it as a chance to study her appearance, she has long golden blonde hair that fell to the mid of her back. And she was wearing simple yet stylish blue jeans and a light blue top with a jacket as well. However her most striking features were her eyes, they were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, like a summer's day sky, yet their was something familiar about this woman.

"Sorry again, I must go I'm running late, goodbye." The woman smile sweetly and brushed past the four of us.

I turned to walk forward again, but as I went to put my foot down there was something sparkling on the floor. Curious, I knelt down and picked up the object which appeared to by a necklace of some sort. Like the woman, I had a feeling that I've seen this necklace before though; it was a silver colour with a bluish tinge to it and looked as though it had a matching necklace to go with it as it was only half complete. The woman must have dropped it when she bumped into me; however as I rose to return it to her, it looked as though she was already long gone. Shrugging I look closer and inspect the necklace some more…

Now where have I seen this before?

"What ya got their Yami?" Joey asks.

"Some sort of necklace, the woman must have dropped it. It's strange…it seems familiar some how."

"Maybe you've seen it in a jewellery shop window."

"Hmm…maybe, did that woman also look familiar to you as well?" I asked turning to look at my friends.

"Too be honest I didn't really get a good look at her, why?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, it's probably just me. Though I feel we should return this necklace some how, it looks important." I stated as I held it up once more and then place it in my pocket.

"I'm with ya with that, but how dowe return it?" Téa answered in which Yugi and Joey nodded along.

"Well if it is important maybe she'll come back looking for it once she notice's it's gone."

"So what are we just gonna hang out here until then and wait for her to come on by?"

"How about we go down the town tomorrow as well and if we see that girl we'll return it."

"Sounds good, alright. Now let's play some Frisbee!" I exclaimed, receiving a few groans form my friends.

"How about we just catch a movie? Who's with me?" Joey suggested much to my displeasure when Yugi and Téa agreed with him.

So as we set off for the cinema something in my mind would not stop telling me that I'd seen that girl before and the necklace too, I just couldn't figure out where. Maybe it's just me, or maybe it's not…Urgh I don't know. Well I if I do hopefully see that girl tomorrow then maybe I'll gets some answers.

**Author's Notes**

Alright thank you for sticking with me and waiting so long I really appreciate it. Anyway please review and let me know what you think ;)


	12. Risks

Right and here is the next chapter, and thankfully you didn't have to wait so long ;)

Hope you enjoy and please review ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it

Kaiba Family Secrets

"We've been sitting here for hours, are you sure she'll even come by here?" Joey whined for what must be the millionth time in the past two minutes.

"Positive, if it's important to her she'll retrace her steps to try and find it." I stated confidently, not breaking my gaze from the row of shops in front of me.

Joey shifted in his seat impatiently and huffed loudly, "How do you know it's so important to her anyway?"

"I've just got this feeling about it," Upon saying that Joey shot me a look with a quirked eyebrow, "Trust me, have a little faith Joey."

"Urgh! Whatever, but if this girl doesn't pass through here in the next ten minutes we're out of here, got it?" Joey sighed as he looked around in a bored manner.

"Alright fine, but I'm telling you she'll come by." I reassured him confidently.

Joey and I were sitting patiently (well at least I am) outside a café waiting for that woman to turn up. The same women from yesterday that I accidently bumped into. I know it seems a little obsessed and all, what with camping outside a café for hours on end just waiting for her to show up, in hope that she'll drop by to look for the necklace she dropped, but soon you'll know why. As I said yesterday there was something familiar about that young woman that I just couldn't quite put my finger on. And it wasn't until I got home that I realised what it was. And that reason is why I'm so determined to catch that girl and return her necklace.

"Hey guys, any luck?" Yugi ask hopefully as he, along with Téa returned to our table with our drinks.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure any minute now we'll see her come by." I said once more, taking a sip of my ice cold drink.

"I don't see what's so important about returning this necklace, I mean come on it's just a piece of jewellery," Joey chipped in, whining yet again.

"You never know Joey, that necklace might be a treasured memento to her, just like your Red Eyes is to you, I mean that's just a card as well." Téa shrugged taking a sip of her drink in the process.

"Whoa, just whoa. My Red Eyes is not just a card; it's a symbol of my determination, passion and strength. Just like Yami's Dark Magician, right Yami?" Joey defended.

"No, actually it is just a card." I smirked watching as Joey flopped back into his chair flabbergasted.

I shared a chuckle with my friends before turning my attention back to the street opposite me, where my smirk grew as I spotted the woman I had been waiting for, "Guys, look there she is!" I pointed in a hushed tone containing my excitement.

"She actually came?" Yugi asked just as surprised as Téa and Joey, while looking over to where I was pointing.

"Right, come on let's go." I said getting up from the table and making my way to cross the street, the other three not far behind.

"Oh, wait I know why you're so obsessed about returning this necklace, you wanna ask her out, don't you Yami?" Joey smirked as we crossed the road, "I must say she is a very good choice Yami!"

I shook my head at the thought and replied, "Too be honest it never even crossed my mind, but you'll see soon enough why I want to return this piece of jewellery Joey, just watch."

We approached the young woman, watching her look almost frantically for her necklace as we walk, "Excuse me miss?" I inquired in which she looked up to meet my gaze.

"Yes?" She replied kindly with a warm smile.

"Hi, I was wondering if you were looking for this." I said innocently as I reached into my pocket, revealing the sparkling piece of jewellery. She of course lit up right away, her smile growing bigger as her eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was looking for, how did you know, where did you find it?" She asked as she carefully and graciously took back her necklace and immediately put it on around her neck.

"I don't know if you remember but yesterday I bumped into you and you dropped it, before I had the chance to return it to you, you were already long gone. I just had to give it back, it just had a strong sense of importance, you know?" I smiled back as I explained my story.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget running into someone with hair like yours?" She replied kindly in which I chuckled lightly, "And your right, it means an awful lot to me, I can't thank you enough, thank you."

"I know, as I'm sure whether he'll admit it now or not, this one means a lot to Kaiba." I said as I pulled out the matching necklace, watching my friends as well as the woman in front of me gasp in surprise and rendered speechless.

"I…I…I don't know what you're tal…talking about, I must be going." She stammered after recovering from her initial shock, confirming my theories about her even more. She then turned abruptly on her heel and started to walk away from us.

"Kisara." I called without so much as a stutter; she of course stopped upon hearing her name and turned back around to face me.

At that moment there was no denying that the woman in front of me is the very same Kisara that Kaiba loved and still loves. The very same Kisara that became one of the most important figures in his life. And the very same Kisara that gave birth to Mokuba Kaiba, her son. All that was left to answer was:

How is she still alive? And why did she leave?

I was sitting happily with Seto in his room, this time accompanied by Roland and Jason. They were of course as equally worried about my Dad when I told them about what happened, and so came rushing down to see him. We'd been sitting here for most of the morning just talking really, Seto apologised for his behaviour the previous night, which Roland and Jason happily accepted. Then a man in a standard medical white lab coat walked in with a clipboard clutched under his arm, I recognised him instantly as Dr Peterson, our family Doctor. He was fairly old around about forty-ish with dark brown hair that almost looks black at times. He'd been our family Doctor for years; Dad said he kept him on after Gozaburo died as he would often advise Roland and Jason on how to treat Seto's wounds. He was also the Doctor that helped deliver me, and I've always thought he was kind of cool.

"Well Mr Kaiba, it's certainly good to see you awake." He smiled upon entering the room.

"Yeah, yeah, now when can I get out of this hell hole?" Seto grumbled as he looked towards Dr Peterson.

"And it's also good to see that your perky attitude wasn't harmed in the accident." He shot back in his usual tone still keeping his smile.

That's another thing about Dr Peterson, he's like the only person let alone employee that can actually speak to Seto like that without any fear and get away with it. Seto must thing he's really good or something.

"Anyway moving on to answer your question…" he paused to briefly look at his clipboard before returning his gaze back towards my Dad, "It looks like very soon if you're lucky," he paused again as if expecting Seto's gruff expression, "_Provided_ of course that you behave yourself."

"Just tell me when." Seto stated shortly, a clear sign that he was beginning to loose his patience.

"Well you're not in critical condition, _that_ much is clear," Dr Peterson said muttering the last part, however Seto still heard and shot him a glare, "And it seems we've misjudged the severity of your burns and as a result they're not as bad as we originally thought and will heal quicker than expected, so…I'd say sometime tomorrow we can discharge you."

"Really that soon?" I asked a little surprised and concerned with the swiftness of Seto's discharge.

"Yes, however I'd still like to check up on you once every few days just too make sure everything is healing well." Dr Peterson said, as he finished looking at his clipboard and clutched it under his arm through force of habit.

"Fine, whatever gets me out of here the quickest." Dad mumbled glumly, almost like when I don't get my own way.

"Don't be so miserable, you're lucky you're even getting out at all this week or even this month!" I said surprised at how moody he was being.

"And until tomorrow I'd like you to be getting some well deserved rest Mr Kaiba, so I'm afraid you three will have to leave unfortunately." Dr Peterson cut in as he looked towards me, Jason and then Roland.

"Aww man, alright, I'll see you first thing tomorrow Dad, I promise." I sighed as I hugged my Dad one last time before getting up from my seat and moving towards the door.

"Alright, make sure you behave yourself while Roland and Jason are looking after you, got it?" Seto replied as he looked towards me with a knowing look.

"Stop worrying so much, ok? I'll be good I promise, see ya soon." I waved goodbye while Dad simply nodded in recognition.

"Goodbye Mr Kaiba, and don't worry Mokuba's never caused us trouble before." Roland reassured with a kind smile as he left the room after me, followed by Jason after he bid his farewell also.

As the door closed fully leaving me, Jason and Roland in the hallway of the hospital we paused briefly as I thought of what to do next.

"Why don't we get you some ice-cream Master Mokuba? It's a lovely day out there." Roland suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea, alright let's go then!" I yelled excitedly as we made our way back through the maze of hallways and wards back to the entrance.

Mokuba, Roland and Jason had just left, leaving me alone with Peterson, and I've got a feeling he's not here for idle chit-chat, great just great. I wonder what I've done now. He stood at the foot of my bed and crossed his arms over his chest while looking over to me.

"Mr Kaiba, are you going to tell what happened that night?" He finally spoke.

"Nothing happened. I told you, I simply took a stroll to clear my head when some idiot chose to hit me with their car." I replied without hesitation, glaring back.

"Mr Kaiba, you and I both know that's not the full story. If you were in your normal state of mind you would have done anything to avoid that car." He said matter-of-factly.

The accusation amused me slightly, so I decided to humour him and quirked an eyebrow in response, "Excuse me? And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I smirked.

"When you were brought in here we could tell you had already consumed an awful a lot of alcohol Mr Kaiba." _Shit_, that caused me to drop my cockiness, but I didn't let it show and I soon regained my cool.

"So what? I had been drinking, big whoop."

He seemed unfazed and continued normally, "But that's not all, the car that hit you was only going 30mph, slow enough for you to have ample opportunity to avoid it, _if_ you wanted to."

"So what are you seriously saying I wanted to get hit by a car and end up in hospital?" I shot back as my temper flared ever so slightly.

"No, those weren't your intentions, you simply wanted to get hit and then die. Not end up in hospital at all, am I right?" Is he right? That's a fucking understatement, he's dead on target.

I glared back in response and clenched my jaw. He was exactly right, and he knew all to well, "And so what if I did?"

Dr Peterson sighed and ran his hand threw his hair before turning his attention back to me, "Mr Kaiba you know full well what that means, your past medical history is a dead give away. I'm going to have to have you monitored when you're released so you don't try anything like this again, as well as put you on some anti-depressants."

"Please," I said rolling my eyes, "You can't make me take medication as well as you can't take my privacy away." I stated, smirking at the last part.

"But we can, with the medication we can simply sedate you and then administrate it through a syringe and we _can_ monitor you as you're prone to self harm." He replied.

I remained silent, he was absolutely right. Fucking smart-ass, still he is the best of his profession, what did I expect?

"Sir, don't make this harder than it already is, if you co-operate we may not even have to do it for long. I'm sure you remember the last time we had to go through this." Of course I remember it was hell, the pills made me sick the first couple of days and then I had to take another prescription for paranoia because I was so paranoid about being watched all the time.

"Fine, I'll do my best to co-operate but I _only_ want you monitoring me no one else, got it? I stated clearly, emphasizing the only part.

"Well I will need a few more people to be on stand-by just in case something does happen."

"Roland and Jason, there sorted, anything else?"

"No that's perfectly fine; I assume you won't want Mokuba knowing about this?"

"It's for the best that he doesn't; I don't want him to worry any more than he should about me. Just tell him that the anti-depressants are painkillers or something if he asks."

"Very well Sir, I'll be leaving now, make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Yeah, whatever just go." I said half-heartedly.

Peterson then nodded in response and quickly headed for the door and slipped out, leaving me completely alone. I sighed and slowly slumped back down in my bed until I was lying on my back. Sighing again I closed my eyes only to shoot them open again as images flashed through my mind. This is all their fault. The pipsqueak, porcupine head, friendship girl and mutt, it's all their fault. They couldn't have just left everything alone, they just had to dig a little deeper didn't they? They just had to remind me of _her_, of everything. Of…of how I failed her and how she was taken from Mokuba and I.

I…I just want to ends this pain…I just want to die.

"How…how do you know my name?" Came her uneasy tone and nervous question. Turning finally to face me head on again she met the baffled faces of my friends and my calm and confident one.

"Yeah, what a minute Yami, how is she Kisara?" Yugi asked for all my friends.

"Well, if our friend here is willing to stay for a little chit-chat than that can probably be answered." I said smoothly as we all looked over to Kisara expectantly.

She took a deep breath as if preparing herself before answering, "Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know if you tell me what I want to know, sound fair?" Kisara then said looking to me for an answer.

"Sounds perfectly reasonable, let's all go for lunch." I then replied, and without waiting for an answer proceeded to lead the group down the street for a reasonably priced restaurant to eat at. It didn't take long before I found said restaurant and we all flocked towards the entrance and were seated within a few minutes. The waiter led us to a table in the corner, where we all sat down comfortably. I sat opposite Kisara with Yugi next to me and Téa and Joey on either side of the table opposite each other. Kisara remained quite, however she still remained strong under our gazes; she then started things off by looking up at me and speaking first:

"First off, who are you guys?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, erm I'm Yami." I introduced.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, pleased to meet you." Joey greeted with a small bow.

"I'm Téa Gardner," Téa smiled.

"And I'm Yugi Motto." Yugi said smiling also.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. So how did you find out about me?" She said.

"We're…how can I put this? Erm we're…_acquaintances_ with Kaiba." Yugi answered after some deep thought, "Not quite friends, but he doesn't hate us, _too_ much"

"Ha! Speak for yourself!" Joey snorted.

"Anyway," Téa rolled her eyes, "To answer your question we sort of found out about you by accident."

"Accident? What do you mean?" Kisara said frowning slightly and giving us an odd look.

"When Mokuba invited us over to Kaiba Mansion we went snooping and found this." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small black diary that I had still needed to return to Kaiba.

As I passed it over the table Kisara instantly recognised it and gently picked it up and held it in her hands, "My diary? I can't believe Seto still had this." She said in misbelieve while flicking through a few pages.

"You…you must know everything about me, about Seto and I, wait did you say Mokuba? Do you know him?"

"Of course, he's one of our best friends. I suppose you haven't even met your son really have you?" Yugi smiled sadly in sympathy.

"No, I've seen pictures in the newspaper, but you're right I haven't." Kisara replied sadness evident, "Anyway about my dairy, as I said you must know everything about Seto and I." She said changing the subject.

"We do, and we've almost got the full picture."

"Almost? What do you mean?"

We all looked at each other as if egging on for one of us to speak, with great uncertainty Yugi did, "In the dairy…it…well one night you and Kaiba were attack. A man called Mr Helsing and his thugs surrounded you. He said he was carrying out a dead man's wishes and soon…well you probably know the rest. The point is we thought you died that night, even Kaiba."

Looking down Kisara suddenly found her hands more interesting than us and stayed silent for a few moments. We looked at each other again, "We can understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No I've been running from my past for too long now, I just…" She sighed deeply, "Never mind. That, that night I already knew it was going to happen. You see this wasn't the first time Mr Helsing had sent his goons after us, it was however the first time we actually met him. What I'm saying is I had already ended up in hospital once and Seto twice before. I knew Mr Helsing wouldn't stop until I was dead…or at least thought I was dead."

"Wait…did, did you fake your death?" Joey asked fore us.

She nodded glumly and looked down again, "Yes, me, my sister, mother and Seto's family doctor all knew about the plan. We all made sure when the ambulance was sent to get Seto and I that I was taken to another hospital. Seto would be told of my death and my sister and mother would grieve with him. Once I was discharged from the hospital I moved back in with my sister and mother and even dyed my hair blonde." Kisara said returning her gaze to meet ours again.

"I…I knew it was cruel, selfish…and heartless even to do that to Seto…but I just thought if I left he wouldn't keep feeling the anxiety and pain of nearly losing me over and over again. And…and I just couldn't bear to see in Seto in so much physical and emotional pain all the time after each attack."

"I was being weak, a coward and to this day I never stopped loving him, and I miss him so much." Kisara finished, I could se the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought more and more about Kaiba.

"But what about now? Aren't things safe? Can't you go back to him?"

She laughed sadly at the mere thought, "Believe me I've thought about going back, but I've never had the guts to return. I mean what would I say? Imagine thinking for years that the person you loved is dead and then they suddenly turn up at your doorstep? I broke his heart Téa."

Not sure with what to say I simply asked a question that had been nagging me for a while, "You said that Mr Helsing had attack you before, do you know why he was so bent on trying to destroy your relationship with Kaiba?"

"Well it's like you said, he was employed by someone to kill me that he was carrying out a dead man's wishes."She said simply as if we already knew the answer.

"Right, right, but just who is this 'dead man'?" At that question her face suddenly turned dark and her face turned even paler, even ghostly.

"The Devil's incarnate, Gozaburo Kaiba." Kisara said in a ghost of a whisper, as if the very name was forbidden and should never be spoken.

"What Kaiba's step-dad? Why would he want you and him killed? I know that he did everything to make Kaiba's life hell, but I thought that was to train and motivate him to take over Kaiba Corp. Why would he want him dead?" Yugi asked.

"He didn't want Seto dead, only me, it was just that every attack that happened Seto would get in the way somehow." Kisara answered as she clenched her fists towards the deceased Kaiba, her fear quickly turning to anger, "I had already over-stayed my welcome long ago and when he found out I was pregnant with Mokuba that was the last straw for him, and Gozaburo thought it was high time he got rid of me, _permanently."_

"How and when did he die then? In the diary it said he was away on a business trip when Mokuba was born, did he even see Mokuba?" I asked.

Biting her lip Kisara paused for a moment, "Gozaburo did meet Mokuba but a few months after his birth he died."

"He did? How? What happened?" I pressed determined to get the answer.

"I…I remember when it happened, I was there and I saw everything happen," Kisara hesitated slightly, "I saw Seto…he, he didn't mean to do it."

"What, what didn't Kaiba mean to do?"

"It was quite late one night at Kaiba Corp; Seto was going to meet Gozaburo at his office. He had finally amassed enough shares to hold the majority, therefore owning the company.

_**~~~Flashback Kaiba Corp~~~**_

"_I promise Kisara I'll only be a minute and then we can get home to Mokuba, okay?" Seto said as he led me through Kaiba Corp's front entrance, holding the glass door open for me as I stepped in._

"_Alright, alright, but why can't this just wait for tomorrow? I mean it's already gone eleven." I replied as we passed by the vacant front desk and entered the waiting elevator._

_Seto pressed for the forty-ninth floor button and took a stepped back as the elevator door's closed and it sprang to life, "Look you know how hard I've been working these past months trying to win this company. And now that I finally have and without Gozaburo even knowing, I can finally deliver the most devastating defeat he's ever witnessed. With a disgrace like this, he'll probably leave Domino, disappear and we will be free from his hold." Seto answered keeping his gaze locked firmly on the elevator's metal doors._

_I remained quiet unsure of what to say, is Seto right? Will this be enough to get rid of Gozaburo for good? I want to believe him, I really do…but Gozaburo's unpredictable. What if, what if he's been one step ahead of Seto from the beginning? What if he knows we're coming and is waiting for us? Before I can think of anymore of these ridiculous doubts I feel my hand gain more warmth and fingers clasping it gently, yet comfortingly. And as I looked down I see it's Seto's hands holding mine and when I look back up to see his face, he's gazing right back at me with that ghost of a smile he always wears._

"_Trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing, everything will be fine." He says as if sensing my doubts. And just like that they vanish from my mind, leaving room only for my faith in Seto. I smile back and tighten my hand's grip slightly as we both turn back to face the elevator doors. _

_The elevator finally stops moving and the doors ding and open announcing our arrival at the forty-ninth floor. Seto steps out first and leads me down the empty corridor and past another empty sectary's desk, until we stop outside those all too familiar brown oak doors that tower over us almost menacingly. Seto lets go of my hand and clenches his first while raising it to knock._

"_Might as well show the old man a little courtesy," Seto smirks before delivering two sharp knocks that seemed to echo off of the empty hallways. Then we waited for a response._

"_What is it _now_?" Is the only impatient reply that passes through the thick oak doors._

_Taking it as a form of approval to enter Seto grabs the door handle and turns it before pushing lightly on the door to open it, I then follow him inside Gozaburo's office. Seto stands there like usual, with his back perfectly straight and his arms folded neatly across his chest while looking down at Gozaburo who hadn't even looked up from his paperwork at his desk. He was wearing his favourite dark red suit and had one of his expensive cigars perched in his mouth._

"_Are you going to stand there all night or do you think I'm a mind reader?" Comes Gozaburo's usual harsh tone as he continues to work, still not acknowledging Seto's presence._

"_My apologies Sir, I was merely savouring the moment."Came Seto's cool reply as he watched Gozaburo's head snap up to face him at the sound of his voice._

"_Hmph, Seto." He said as he neatly stacked his papers together before rising from his chair, "What is it that has brought your presence to my office? Shouldn't you be working on your assignments? You know how I deal with slackers." At the last part Gozaburo narrowed his eyes as if to reinforce the point._

_Seto smirked, unfazed by Gozaburo's words, "Actually this is my office now, as is this building and all of its related assets._

_At this Gozaburo smirked as well, "And what makes you say that boy?" he said stepping away from behind his desk and coming around to stand in front of it, taking a puff of his cigar along the way._

"_The Kaiba Corp database, I'm the majority shareholder. If you don't believe me why don't you check yourself?" Seto said unfolding his arms and taking a step closer to Gozaburo._

"_Ha! I must say Seto you are good at one thing and that's keeping me thoroughly amused! But," He paused and ceased his laughter, "In all seriousness do you really think you can beat me at my own game? Kaiba Corporation is and always will be my company and the mere thought that that you should think different is a transgression that should not go unpunished. You above all people should know that, or maybe I need a new way to get that into your thick head. Perhaps it would be more effect to switch my attention to your little whore over there, hmm?" At that Gozaburo switched his attention to me as he looked over with that unreadable gleam in his eyes._

"_If you even touch her, I will not hesitate to do what I deem necessary Gozaburo." Seto threatened dangerously grabbing his Step-father's attention again. He looked to meet Seto's eyes again and said nothing. However he soon delivered a swift backhand across Seto's cheek that sent him reeling back a bit, the contact echoed off the office walls._

"_You will address me properly Seto, show respect to your superiors," He stated coldly as if reciting a rule, "Well?" He said expectantly waiting for Seto to correct himself._

"_You're not the boss of me anymore; you have no hold over me, no advantages. I own this company and all other assets under your name. I told you, I win." Seto stated confidently as he raised his head to look back at Gozaburo._

_Gozaburo didn't move nor say a word, his face remained unreadable. His cold eyes narrowed once more then he swiftly turned on his heel and returned to behind his desk where he quickly typed something in on his computer. His eyes were like a rabid animal's while he read over the information he brought up, his jaw locked and his eyes widen as reality must have sunk in that Seto was right, that he had won._

"_You ungrateful brat!" He barked as he shot up from his bent over position, knocking his chair back forcefully._

"_What? It's not like I didn't tell you." Seto shot back cockily, then his face retuned back to its usual expression and his face darkened, "This is retribution Gozaburo, for all those years of abuse and torment, every scar, slap, punch and whip you gave me. For years I've waited for this moment and it's finally come. You are nothing but a sick man, you _have_ nothing." _

"_You're a fool Seto, when I rescued you from that orphanage I started my teachings. I taught you everything you know from how to eliminate the competition to keeping one step ahead of everyone. I moulded you into the perfect businessman, made your mind as sharp as a knife. I made you! If it weren't for me you'd be rotting away in that hell-hole and die a nobody!"_

"_What you did was destroyed my childhood, ripped my emotions from me and tormented me physically and mentally night and day!"_

"_You should be thanking me, but you've become weak, I shouldn't have let that slut corrupt your mind Seto. But maybe all is not lost; maybe I can still train you. First however, I'll have to get rid of your _beloved_ Kisara." Gozaburo smiled demonically as he stared directly at me and took a step forward._

"_She has nothing to do with this, stay away from her!" Seto yelled as he stood in front of me and kept a distance between us and Gozaburo._

"_Oh, but she has everything to do with this, she is your one weakness. And all weaknesses must be eliminated Seto."_

_Gozaburo took one last puff of his cigar and stomped it out on his ash tray. He then slowly reached into his crimson coloured blazer and pulled out a black pistol and aimed it at us._

"_Kisara RUN!" Seto yelled as he bolted from his spot and charged at his Step-father, the two of them collided towards the floor while Seto tried to get the gun. I made a run for it and turned towards the door, just as I was about to open it and step out the gun went off. The bullet narrowly missed my head and left a bullet hole a couple of inches away in the door._

"_Stupid boy," Gozaburo said as he flung Seto off of him sending him skimming across the floor towards the nearest wall._

"_Seto!" I yelled as I watched his body go limp as his head collided with the wall and he remained motionless. I then ran over to Seto and knelt by him, "Come on Seto, please be okay, wake up!" I almost screamed, completely forgetting the room's other occupant_

"_Quiet girl, Seto's simply been knocked out. He'll be fine in a few minutes or so, the same however cannot be said for you." Gozaburo said as I turned to look at him._

_Dusting himself off, Gozaburo rose to his feet and resumed his original position of pointing the gun directly at me, "There's no point in trying to beg my dear, so just be a good girl and stay still." He smirked causing me to back towards the glass window behind the desk._

_I felt the cool surface of the glass hit my back as I stood against it, unable to back away any further from the man in front of me. This was it; I was going to die right here and now. But I can't, who's gonna take care of Mokie and what…what about Seto, he needs me I…I need him. I felt tears well up in my eyes as reality started to sink in. I closed my eyes tightly and silently prayed and then I waited for the end. I heard the gun click as Gozaburo must have gotten ready to fire. _

_However the gun never fired. The bullet never came and I didn't get shot._

_Instead I heard a huge crash and something metal fall to the floor, and could only assume it was the gun, the question was what happened? Slowly I eased open my eyes to see what had happened. Seto must have woken up sooner than Gozaburo expected as he must have charged forward from behind him and knock him down. The two men were grappling to reach the gun; Seto had the upper hand until Gozaburo threw him off again this time causing him to hit the desk. Gozaburo sprinted for the pistol and picked it up, he fired it, however Seto knocked him down again and the bullet went through the glass shattering it into a million pieces. I shielded myself and felt a few shards cut through my arms before I ran nearer towards the door again._

_Seto kicked the gun away and it flew across the carpet away from him and Gozaburo. Seto threw a few punches at his Step-father which landed square in the jaw, however Gozaburo was far from finished and soon punched back, knocking the wind out of Seto. Regaining his breath, Seto gave one final kick which hit Gozaburo in the stomach. The older man toppled back and lost his footing out of the smashed window, however instead of falling to his death he latched onto the window's frame and dangled down it._

"_Go on then kill me! Let me fall! Then you'll be no different than me!" Gozaburo literally screamed at his Step-son_

_Seto stood still as if contemplating what to do, should he let his tormentor fall to his death or save him? I ran over to Seto and stood by him, "Kisara I can't let him fall, I can't kill him. I…I can't become him."_

_Seto then knelt down and went to reach Gozaburo's other hand, Seto grabbed it and Gozaburo tightened his hold around his hand, "You're too weak Seto, remember: rule number three always take advantage of the situation!" He yelled as he yanked Seto off of the ledge, leaving him hanging outside the Kaiba Corp building with his Step-father._

"_Seto!" I yelled racing forward to grab his free hand which I did, I then went to pull him up and with much difficulty managed to ease him back inside the building safely. Well almost, with Gozaburo still hanging and his other hand free again he grabbed Seto's leg. Seto's reaction was to kick, and so he did. His foot smashed right into his Step-father's face and in pain he let go of the window's ledge. Seto and I watched as he body fell through the air and before finally coming in contact with the pavement below. Seto brought me into his chest to shield me from the sight of looking at Gozaburo's body splatter._

_After a moment in each other's embrace we let go and I looked towards Seto, "I tried Kisara…I…I didn't mean to kill him, I tried to save him." Seto muttered as he tightened his grip around me in comfort, "I hated him but…but I never wanted to kill him…just for him to go away."_

_This time it was my turn to hold Seto in comfort, "Shhh, I know you didn't, I know." I soothed while twiddling his soft chestnut-coloured locks, "You tried your best, but it's over now he can't hurt us anymore, we're free."_

_In response Seto just remained quiet and I held him closer as we rested in each other's embrace._

_**~~~End Flashback~~~  
**_

"And that's how Gozaburo Kaiba died," I said wrapping up my story as everyone quietly took it in.

"So that's what happened?" Joey asked in which I simply nodded, "But can't you see Kisara? Kaiba needed you then and now he needs you even more! He's a mess without you, we all saw him a couple of nights ago, remember guys?" Joey then went on to exclaim.

I frowned slightly in concern, "What do you mean? How is Seto?"

"To sum it up, not good. Even when we went to see him in the hospital he…"

"Wait, wait, wait, hospital? Please don't tell me Seto's in the hospital," I cut in stopping Yugi from speaking mid sentence, as soon as he said the word 'hospital' my ears perked up.

"Erm yeah, he was drinking a lot and was hit by a car. We went to see him yesterday with Mokuba." Yugi continued.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt badly?" I ask my voice starting to sound desperate.

"Oh don't even worry about it Kisara, he's fine and well. Just a few injuries here and there nothing too serious, he was awake when we saw him."

"Thank god," I muttered in relieve to myself as my level of concern dropped.

"Why don't you go see him?" Yami asked hopefully, receiving nods from the rest of the group.

"I told, I…I can't he wouldn't want to see me, he'd feel betrayed, hurt, confused and a whole lot of other things," I sighed at the truth of it and watched as everyone's face fell.

The table went quiet and I can only assume the group were trying to think of some way to persuade me to visit Seto, however just then I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket and whipped it out.

_Sara where r u? _

It was a text from my sister Jane, it seems I'd lost track of time reliving the past with these guys, well at least it's an excuse to get away from them, "Geez, I'm sorry I've got to go. How about we meet up again soon, okay? Here's my number." I said as I rose from my chair and scribbled down my number, handing it to Téa.

"Alright, thanks for answering all of our question, we'll see you soon." Yami replied as everybody else bid there farewells also. Waving good bye I made my way back through the restaurant and soon stepped outside. Walking back through town I started my journey back to my house to return home to my mother and sister.

"Mum, Jane I'm home," I announced as I walked through my front door and shut it gently behind me. I then walked through into the sitting room and then the kitchen and surely enough I found my sister and mother preparing dinner. Seeing as it wasn't my turn to help tonight I flopped down onto the nearest chair and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hi Mum, hey Jane," I greeted.

"Hello dear." Mum replied in her usual motherly tone.

"Hey sis thanks for keeping in contact," Jane said sarcastically, yet not unkindly.

"Urgh not now, you will not believe the day I've had." I moaned as I rested my head down on the table.

"Ooo, you've got me interested now, what happened? And did ya find your necklace?" Jane asked as she joined me at the table.

"Well yes, I did find my necklace, but you will not believe who returned it to me," I stated.

"Who?" Mum asked as we dragged her into the conversation as she sat down at the table also.

"Some friends of Seto's," I replied and watched as the two girls in front of me gaped at me.

"You mean as in Seto Kaiba?" Jane asked completely perplexed, "I thought he didn't have any friends."

"Jane!" Mum and I scolded.

"You know what I mean, he was a very reserved kind of guy," Jane corrected herself.

"Well they were more acquaintances through Mokuba, and yes before you asked, I mean my son Mokuba. Anyway they all knew about me and we ended up sitting down together and talking." I continued.

"Who were they?" My Mum asked.

"They said they were Yugi Motto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner and Yami."

"What did they want?" Jane said

"Well, they said that they want me to go back to Seto, they said he's a real mess at the moment." I sighed resting my head in one of my hands.

"But you can't, I mean what would you say? He thinks you're dead." Jane replied, my mother nodding in agreement.

I sighed once more, "I know that's what I told them, but…I don't know. I'm just gonna hang out in my room for a bit tell when dinner's ready." I sighed as I rose from my chair and exited the kitchen, not bothering to look at my Mother's and sister's expression.

Making my way upstairs and into my room I closed the door and flopped down on my bed and just laid there, looking up at the ceiling. I'm just so confused, I mean God knows I'd do anything to be back with Seto, but I can't. I still love him and from what Yugi, Yami, Téa and Joey said he still loves me. Plus according to them he's a real mess right now, I know he must need me.

I sat up on my bed crossed my legs while leaning back against my headboard and pillows.

And I know I'd love to just see Mokuba, even just a glimpse in person. See how he's grown; speak with him and everything else. He'd probably hate me for abandoning him though; I mean I've missed a lot of his life, his first tooth, first day of school and everything else a mother should experience with their son. Seto might not even let me see him if I suddenly turned up one day at his doorstep, he'd probably want me gone, after all I just left him, what I did was horrible.

I ran a hand through my hair and memories of Seto doing the same came to mind, sighing I tried to shake those thoughts out of my head. It's not like I'll feel him do that again anyway.

And how could I forget Roland and Jason, I loved those two. The perfect father and son they were, although I do always remember Jason used to find Seto pretty scary at times. I wonder what they'd say if I came back? If they saw me again? Would they be happy? Sad? Angry? Urgh, I don't even know why I'm thinking about these things; they're never going to happen so I should just drop it.

My thoughts are suddenly cut short as I hear a gentle knock at my door, "Come in," I call and in came my Mother with a plate of dinner on a tray with some apple juice.

"Hello dear I thought you'd want to eat this up here, and be along with your thoughts," She smiled which did comfort me a lot.

"Thanks Mum," I smile back taking the tray, she then took a seat at the end of my bed as if expecting me to ask her a question, like she knows I've got one.

"Mum, do…do you think I should see Seto again?" I asked finally, "I mean I've been gone for eleven years, what do you think he'd say?"

"I don't know dear, some things can only be answered when you take a few risks, and this is one of them."

"What would you say if…you saw Dad again, if you just saw him turn up at our doorstep?" I asked gently.

Mum smiled at the thought before replying, "I'd be thrilled. And wouldn't waste a minute before I held him in my arms again,"

"Do you think Seto would do the same?" I asked almost hopefully.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do Kisara," Mum replied confidently

"But how do you know? What if he's moved on or never wants to see me again?"

My mother got up from the bed and stood in the door as if thinking over what to say, "Like I said some things can only be answered when you take risks," And with that she left, gently shutting the door behind her and leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

And when she said that I think I had my answer as to what I was going to do.

Because to me, Seto was worth the risk.

**Author's Notes**

Right, what did ya think? Love it? Hate it? Plz let me know and review.

Till next time ;)


	13. Looking Towards The Futrue

First of all I'd like to thank all the readers that reviewed the last chapter and also I'd like to thank Lnzhomeskillet who I am dedicating this story to as she has been extremely supportive with my writing. ;)

And after this chapter there will probably only be one more where I'll wrap everything up ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it.

Ps: remember to review ;)

Kaiba Family Secrets

It had been a couple of days since Seto's discharge from hospital; most of his wounds have healed, like the burns on his hands and the cut on his neck. However he still has a few stitches to come out over his eye, but Dr Peterson said it won't scar which is good. Oh and Seto's arm still needs a lot of time before that's fully healed and is still in a sling. But despite being discharged there was something odd about him. Not the fact that he was very eager to get out of the hospital, I could understand that because I know he hates them. But ever since he's returned to the Mansion he's been acting a little strange, not in a bad way…well I don't think he is, but something's different, something's changed and I just can't put my finger on it. I wonder if Jason and Roland have noticed. If they have they haven't said anything…or maybe they know something and don't want to tell me? Anyway back to the point, what I'm trying to say is Seto's been a little bit out of character I guess. I don't mean he's bouncing up and down of off the walls with happiness, quite the opposite actually. Like yesterday I went to go talk to him but when I walked into his study he was almost completely unresponsive, it was kinda creepy the way he was just staring at his computer's screen. At first I just thought he was working on something and was busy, but when I actually looked at the computer screen all that was on it was a blank word document.

Weird right?

And then later that day he's mood completely changed, Seto said he didn't have any work which needed to be completed so I asked him if he wanted to watch T.V with me, which he agreed to. So we ended up sitting in the longue relaxing with the T.V on but when ever I looked over to him his eyes were looking everywhere but the T.V, they were kinda like darting around the room. And if that wasn't weird enough he just could not sit still, I mean I'm usually the one that fidgets in my seat not him! It was like Seto just couldn't settle, like he felt uneasy about something, you know?

Maybe I'm just looking into it too much, it could just be that his injuries are causing him some discomfort or something, that could explain not being able to sit still right? Perhaps it's hard to get in the right position without putting any pressure on his injuries, yeah that's probably it. And when Roland and Jason do come to give Seto his pain medication it does seem to make him act like himself again.

I could just ask him I suppose, although I know how sensitive he can get when it gets to his personal matters. I could always try though, right? Perhaps I will next time. I wonder where Seto actually is, I haven't seen much of him today. He's probably in his study again, I think I'll go and see him.

So jumping off of the sofa and turning off the T.V I started my hunt to find my Dad. First I ran out of the sitting room and then up the stairs towards Seto's study. It wasn't too far away just opposite his bedroom so it didn't take me long until I was standing outside its oak door. I knocked twice before turning the door handle and stepping inside.

Only to find my Dad's desk chair empty.

I frowned slightly at this; his laptop was gone so he must have taken it to work somewhere. I closed the study's door and then knocked on Seto's bedroom door before entering that as well. However I met the same results as the study and saw no sign of Seto or his laptop. With my spirits slightly dampened I retraced my steps and ran back downstairs, luckily I just caught Jason passing through the main foyer and so decided to ask him if he'd seen my Dad.

"Hey Jason!" I yelled stopping right in front of him.

"Yes Master Mokuba?" He inquired with his usual smile.

"Have you seen my Dad? I checked his study and bedroom but I couldn't find Seto anywhere."

"Yes I just brought him his medication, he's in his workshop," Jason replied.

"He is?" Seto hardly ever goes in there, mostly because he doesn't have the time, "Alright thanks, bye." I said before I rushed off leaving Jason alone in the foyer.

I ran back through the house and out into the garden, where surely enough I saw Seto's workshop's door open and him standing in it by one of the work benches tinkering with something.

"Hey Seto! What you up to?" I greeted as I ran up to him.

"Hey kid, I'm just messing about with this old hard drive." He replied as he gestured towards the circuits, bolts and a whole lot of other things found in a computer.

"What a minute isn't that your old laptop? Why did you take it apart?" I asked a little confused but still amazed at how Seto managed to take it all apart with one of his arms in a sling.

"Yeah, I got bored so it was either this laptop or your Xbox and I thought you wouldn't appreciate that too much." He said, while unscrewing another part of the laptop.

"I'm glad you choose the laptop, anyway haven't you got any Kaiba Corp work to do?" I asked silently thanking whatever force stopped Seto from dismantling my Xbox.

"I did, but Peterson thought it was best I didn't work so much and took all my Kaiba Corp paperwork away, even my laptop. He said I couldn't do anything even remotely related to Kaiba Corp." Seto grit out, while I tried to contain my laughter, Dr Peterson is such a legend.

"So what are you gonna do with all these parts?" I said suppressing a grin.

"Kid there's not really a lot you can do with one hand."

"Oh, okay. Erm Seto are you alright?" Here goes…

He barely looked up from the workbench in front of him, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He said.

"Well you just seem… a little different. You've been acting a bit strangely these past couple of days," I said, struggling to find the right words.

At this he looked up at me with a look that seemed a little offended, "I said I'm _fine_ Mokuba. There's nothing wrong with me," He said a little too harshly but I stood strong.

I eyed him suspiciously and a tad sceptically, "I never said there was anything wrong with you, are you sure you're alright?" I pressed somehow knowing that Seto probably wouldn't like it.

"Damn it Mokuba!" He exclaimed, throwing whatever circuitry he had in his hand at the wall. I was right Seto didn't like my probing, "Just leave it; I said I'm fine so _I am_ fine, got it?"

"Okay, okay" I said putting my hands up in defence and stepping back slightly, "It was just a question geez."

Seto's face softened slightly, enough for me to notice anyway. He then sighed and ran his free hand threw his hair, "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'm just a little stressed at the moment, that's all."

I smiled to show I wasn't upset and nodded in understanding, "It's okay Dad, I'll leave you alone for a bit then," I said before I smiled once more and turned on my heel to head back to the Mansion. And although Seto didn't say anything I could tell he was grateful to be alone with his thoughts. I ran the last bit back into the Mansion and soon disappeared out of Seto's sight and returned to my position on the sofa before I went to go look for my Dad.

As I sat there not really paying any attention to the programme I'd just flicked on I knew something was up with my Dad.

He was just so un-Seto like, I mean what was he even doing in his workshop? He only really uses it for tinkering with Duel Disk designs or sometimes he just works on little unrelated work projects or fixes things. Once he even made a small remote control robot out of left over circuitry and parts. But this time he was just dismantling a laptop for no reason, come on that's just weird!

I sat there on my bed, my legs crossed with one arm propped up on my knees to hold my head while my other hand held my phone. I'd been staring at it for a good fifteen minutes now and I still hadn't made up my mind for my next move. Every once and a while I would press a bottom on the keypad to bring it out of its sleep mode and return it to the open text message that I had read numerous times over. It said:

_Hi Kisara, call this number as soon as you get this message._

Despite not displaying the message's sender I knew without a doubt it was Téa Gardner, the girl I met along with her other friends. And despite not saying what she wanted me for I already knew why. She, along with the others probably wanted to meet me and discuss if I had any further thoughts on seeing Seto. And so that is why I've been staring at my phone for so long now without taking any action to call Téa back.

I know last night I already decided that I did want to see Seto again for the first time in, what…eleven years? But saying something and then actually doing it are two completely different things. I sighed and flopped back onto my bed and closed my eyes. Images of Seto flashed through my mind for what seemed like the millionth time today, that was it I know what I need to do now. With newfound determination I opened my eyes, sat up properly and dialled the number I had neglected to do for so long now.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Come on please pick up…come on.

_Ring…"Hello?"_

"Hi Téa? Its Kisara…I've thought about what I want to do. Can you and your friends all meet up with me somewhere?"

"_You have? Fantastic, let me just rally up the guys and we can all get together. Do you know the Game shop on the south side of town?" _

"What the Turtle game shop?" I asked.

"_Yeah that's the one, can you get to it?_

"Of course it's just a few streets away from where I live, I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Bye."

"_Bye, see ya soon Kisara." _And with that we each hung up our side of the phone as the conversation ended. I sprang off of my bed with new motivation and immediately got started in the task of finding my shoes. Soon after a quick hunt around my room I found my blue converse under my bed and put them on. After grabbing a jacket from my cupboard I left my room and went downstairs.

"Mum?" I said out loud, poking my head around the door frame into the sitting room where I found my mother tidying up as always.

"Yes dear?" She replied looking up momentarily before getting back to her tidying.

"I'm just gonna pop out for a bit, I shouldn't be too long."

"Alright Kisara, take your phone with you and I'll see you later," She smiled as looked back up at me one last time before I stepped out the door and left the house.

Walking fairly briskly I passed the rose bushes that were planted along the footpath leading up to my house and exited through the gate, closing it behind me. As I walked, giving a quick greeting to people I knew along my street as I passed them my mind still kept wondering back to that same question that's been bugging me since the day I met Téa and her friends last week. And ever since then I still haven't come up with any answers or solutions, I mean just what will I say to Seto when I go to see him again? Maybe Téa and her friends already have an answer? Argh…I just don't know, I guess I'll have to just wait and see, or as me Mother said take a few risks.

As I come out of my musing to cross another street and check for traffic I found the Turtle game shop standing before my on the other side. After a car passed by and the road was clear, I quickly crossed the street and approach the door. Easing it gently open I step inside, the bell above the door ringing signalling my arrival.

"Hey Kisara you're here!" Someone says, who I recognise as Yugi from a few weeks ago, "Come on through everybody else is in the sitting room," He smiled in a friendly manner as he ushers me through a doorway and into a sitting room about the same size as my own.

I smile back and greet him, as well as everyone else who is seated in the sitting room, "Please sit down," Yugi smiles again as he gestures towards an empty seat which I take.

I'm surrounded by Yugi, Yami, Joey and Téa who are also all seated and are looking expectantly at me, waiting patiently for me to speak, "I've…been thinking these last few weeks since we last met and…I've made my decision." I stated, only to continue as they waited for my conclusion, "I…I want to see Seto again."

I watched their faces fill with unexpected joy as I say those last few words, "Really? Yes! That's awesome!" Yugi exclaimed as he burst out of his seat.

"Aww, it's gonna be so sweet with you too back together again!" Téa added with a smile.

"Hey, hey slow down just a bit, Seto might not even want me back in his life, all I said was I wanted to see him," I interjected a little solemnly.

"Trust us he will, as soon as he sees you he'll probably drop what he's doing to just hold you in his arms," Téa reassured me.

"Are…are you sure?" I asked a little timidly.

"Of course! No need to worry about it, you do want to be with Kaiba again, right?"

I nodded almost a bit too enthusiastically and smile, "Without a doubt."

"Hee he! And who knows maybe Kaiba will be less of an asshole!" Joey said which I choose not to comment on.

"Hmm, indeed this is good news; however we still need to get you two to meet each other. And well, with us banned from the Kaiba Mansion grounds it will make it all the more trickier." Yami said, pondering.

"Ah, well you didn't exactly tell me that before," I sighed as I flopped back in my chair, my spirits slightly crushed.

"But! I'm sure Mokuba would let us in, plus with Roland as head of security I'm sure he'd been more than willing to let us through the gates as well." Yugi suddenly said, revitalising my hopes.

"Well then it's settled!" Joey voiced, "We leave this place and trek on over to Money-Bag's place, get Roland to open the gates and front door and bam! Kaiba sees Kisara, Kisara sees Kaiba _and_ Mokuba while we're at it, and then we get our happy ending!" He smiled to himself and looked to everyone for approval.

"Well…it's worth a shot, I mean the worst Kaiba can do is file a restraining order, I guess. Alright let's go, we're going with Joey's plan!" Yugi nodded along with the rest of us as we got up from our seats and headed for the door.

Once through, we left the game shop and got ready for the long walk to Kaiba Mansion.

"_KISARA!"_

I shot open my eyes almost desperately only to be met with the white painted ceiling above me. I clenched my eyes shut as tightly as I could before opening them again and slowly sitting up. I looked around my bedroom still deeply disturbed from the events I'd just woken up from in my nightmare. I waited a few minutes for my heart rate to turn to normal before calming down slightly and lazily looking at my digital clock perched on my bedside table. Its luminous green digits read _16:45_ almost mockingly. It appears as though I fell asleep, well it's not as if I can do any work, what with Peterson taking away my laptop and all, _dick._

Sighing heavily I glanced back around the room one last time before stifling a yawn and propping myself up against the bed's headboard.

"I suppose I could go and see what Mokuba is doing…" I said out loud to no one in particular except myself.

So swinging my legs round and setting them onto the carpet I stood up off of my bed and left my bedroom in search for Mokuba. It didn't take me long to locate him, he was sitting cross-legged on his bed intensely looking at the screen in front of him as he played on his Xbox on some game. He hadn't even noticed me standing in his doorway, until I discretely coughed to get his attention. Pausing his game and lightning speed reactions, Mokuba turned to the source of noise, his face brightening once he saw me.

"Hey Dad! What you up to?" He asked in his usual care-free tone.

"Nothing kid, I'm bored stiff. I literally have _nothing_ to do to occupy my time," I sighed, only just realising how pathetic it sounds.

"Seriously? Nothing?" Mokuba chuckled as he looked at me.

"Yep nothing." I repeated again.

"So you decided to find me and complain about it?" Mokuba joked, still smiling.

"You catch on quick kid, so any suggestions, I'm desperate here." I replied.

Mokuba paused as if truly thinking hard about what I could do, "Hey do you wanna duel?"

"Mokuba I can only use one arm." I said shaking my head slightly amused.

"Hmm, okay, well…do you just wanna sit with me and talk? You know just like we used to when we were younger," He said hopefully, putting to use his puppy dog eyes and face to full effect.

Not being able to resist I smiled slightly and nodded, and I'm glad I did, because as soon as I did Mokuba's face brightened up just like it was Christmas and his smile grew even wider. He quickly jumped off his bed, turned off his Xbox and T.V and soon returned back to his position on the bed. I Propped myself up against the headboard and got as comfy as I could.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked

His whole face then turned timid, like someone had flipped a switch or something, "Erm…well I was wondering…if…if you could tell me a bit more about my Mum," He almost stuttered.

I visibly cringed involuntarily, "You don't have if you don't want to. We can talk about something else if you want," Mokuba added quickly, obviously noticing my facial expression when he brought up the touchy subject.

"Its fine, I need to learn to get passed this, and talking about it might help," I smiled to reinforce the point and show I was okay with it.

"So…what do you want to know?" And as soon as I asked that simply question I started a whole barrage of questions in return from Mokuba. And too be honest I didn't mind, not one bit. It felt good to talk about Kisara, to answer everything I knew about her that Mokuba asked, but what surprised me the most was I could talk so freely about it. There we're still a few questions that made me a little sensitive, but other than that I did okay. But what made it so worth while was making Mokuba happy; I'd never seen him like this before. It was like he wanted nothing more than to find out about his mother.

We talked for hours on end, until finally Mokuba fell asleep next to me. Trying to avoid doing the same, from fear of another nightmare I quietly and gently slipped out from where Mokuba was resting on me and silently went to close the door behind me. However before I did I took a short moment to let my eyes study Mokuba's peaceful sleepy form. And as I did I let a rare genuine smile grace my features.

And to be perfectly honest I wouldn't care if anyone saw, because Mokuba was my son and he was and always has been a living reminder of Kisara.

Gently I closed the bedroom door and left my son to his dreams.

"Wow, the Kaiba Mansion looks a lot bigger since I was last here," I stated in marvel as I look up at the palace in front of me. After a half an hour walk (an hour and three quarters if you count the time we spent in the petrol station buying drinks) me, Yugi, Joey, Téa and Yami had finally made it to our destination; the Kaiba Mansion.

"You just wait, I swear it grows like twice as big once you're at the front steps," Joey added as he eyed the building in front of us suspiciously.

"Right, guys and girls we've made it this far, now let's get inside," Yami stated clasping his hands together.

"Do you really think Roland will let us in?" Yugi asked sceptically.

"Well, he might not but it's worth a shot, right?" Yami replied receiving a few nods, taking that as a form of approval to continue Yami then led us forwards towards the iron black gates and pressed a button on a mini-keyboard to the side of the gate.

After a few moments of waiting, there was a faint click, and the monitor above the mini-keyboard sprang into life and on it appeared a man I recognised all too quickly, "Yami?" Roland spoke as he frowned slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Roland we need to come in, there's something that Kaiba just has to see," Yami replied stepping slightly to the side to hide me from Roland's gaze.

Roland's frown lessened from what I could see and instead he simply quirked an eyebrow as if trying to get Yami to explain further, "I don't know Yami, Mr Kaiba isn't in the best of conditions or moods to see anyone, let along you and you're friends. No offence." He spoke again adding the last part with a sorry smile, "Besides I'm on strict order not to let anyone through this gate unless Mr Kaiba personally approves of it."

"But this is urgent! Rich-boy needs to see this!" Joey suddenly cut in as he sort of pushed in front of the small screen.

I heard Roland sigh through the machine and pause before speaking again, "Hmm, I don't know, it could be my neck on the line here, what exactly do you want to show him?"

Yami smirked slightly, "Please, Kaiba would never fire you or Jason despite what he says, and anyway you wouldn't believe us if we told you, how about we show you in the lobby and if you think it's a waste of time you can send us away, and Kaiba never has to even know," Yami suggested hopefully.

"Al…alright, but do it quickly, okay? The front door's open, but I'm telling you this better be good Yami!" Roland agreed nervously as he quickly glanced over his shoulder before typing a command into his own keyboard.

The screen turned black again and we all stepped back slightly as the iron gates activated and slowly opened, granting us entrance into the Kaiba estate. With Yami taking the lead once more we all started the walk up the stony driveway until the front steps came to view. Nearly everything was like what I remembered, except for a few things. The lawn surrounding us was neatly cut with various bushes growing, and the front steps still looked the same pristine white marble like I remembered. However instead of the old water fountain in the centre of the driveway, now stood a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon posed in attack mode, with water spurting from its mouth. I smiled at how much it reminded me of Seto and his love of that one duel monsters card, and soon quickly followed Téa up the steps to the front door.

Téa took one last look over to me, "Are you ready Kisara?"

"More than I'll ever be," I replied confidently, she nodded and opened the front door before us and stepped inside, soon followed by the rest of us.

As soon as I took my first step into the Mansion already memories of the past came flooding back, which caused a smile to grace my lips. I immediately spotted Roland waiting for us just by the foot of the stairs, as did everybody else. I also saw another younger man standing with him, and I couldn't help myself as my smile grew upon recognise it was Jason his son. The two were nervously looking around the room at each doorway as if expecting Seto to walk in at any moment, Roland and Jason spotted us, but didn't seem to notice me. They quickly ushered us to follow them and led us into one of the lounges in the Mansion.

After checking each doorway leading into this room, Roland finally turned back to face us and his attention directly on Yami, "Alright Yami, just what did you need to show Mr Kaiba so badly?" He whispered.

Yami smirked and stepped aside revelling me, "Well Roland, Jason, why don't you take a look for yourselves?" They both gasped in unison and were rendered speechless as I stood before, I smiled timidly while they continued to stare in misbelieve.

"M…Mi…Miss Ki…Kisara?" Roland eventually whispered finding his voice again.

I nodded and watched as smiles broke out across Roland's and Jason's faces, "Miss Kisara, you're alive!" They both yelled, as they brought me into a hug.

"It's good to see you guys again," I spoke as I tightened the hug.

"How…how are you alive? I thought…we all thought…" Jason started.

"It doesn't matter now, I can tell you two later, I came to see…," I said interrupting Jason as we broke apart from the hug, only to be interrupted myself.

"JASON! ROLAND!" A voice suddenly barked from in front of us, Roland and Jason were in front of me blocking my view, but I didn't need to see to recognise that voice.

"Yes Sir?" The two responded in unison as they turned around to face their boss also hiding me at the same time behind their backs.

"Please do not tell me you disobeyed a direct order from me and let those rejects into my house, well did you?" Seto continued, his voice no longer shouting yet it sounded as though he was straining to keep calm.

"We…well…please let us explain Sir," Roland stammered slightly.

"Just answer the question Roland, now," Seto replied still in a forced calm tone.

At this Jason decided to step in, "Yami and his friends came to the front gate, they said it was urgent, that they had to show you something," Jason said nervously.

"Oh okay, that's fine, I completely understand why you let them in now," Seto replied, letting the sarcasm drip of every word, "Are you seriously telling me that you defied _my_ orders just so Yugi and his gang of freaks could play show and tell?" He continued, Seto's voice picking up more of a harsher tone.

Roland and Jason simply looked at each other in what I assume to be fear, when Seto didn't get an answer from either of his employees or Yugi and his friends he continued, "I can't believe this, and just what did you want to show me that is so _urgent_, so _important_ that you felt the need to disturb my peace once again I might add and step foot on my property?"

"Well Kaiba, get ready," Yugi spoke signalling to Roland and Jason for them to move aside.

As soon as Roland and Jason stepped aside I watched as Seto lazily dragged his eyes from glaring at Yugi and let them rest on me. He froze completely, his eyes widened considerably and he just continued to stare just like Roland and Jason did moments ago. I took this as a chance to study Seto's appearance, aside from a broken arm and a few stitches above his eye he looked alright. He was wearing a simple plain black turtle neck as well as tight black trousers to go with it. And although he looked slightly older from what I remember as I looked into his deep blue eyes I could still see the Seto I love. Finally Seto started to wake up a little bit and began to speak.

"Kisara?" He whispered looking into my eyes.

I smiled, "Yes, it's me Seto,"

He stepped back slightly still unsure, "No…no, it's not you…it can't be, you…you died," Seto stammered taking another step back.

I took a step closer to him so we were a few steps apart, "I know this must be so confusing for you, but Seto it really is me, Kisara," I said as gently as I could all the while edging a little closer to Seto.

He looked at me as though he was still trying to believe the situation, he then shook his head and moved back again," No! I saw you…I saw what happened! You…you left me…" Seto spoke almost whispering the last part.

I took a short step forward and now I was just mere inches away from Seto, "Shhh shh shh, I know this is confusing, but I'm here now Seto, I'm not going anywhere this time," I said gently, calming Seto down completely.

He remained quite, but his eyes still looked straight into mine as though he was searching for something. Seto then brought his arm up and gently cupped my face, "It is you…it really is you," He smiling as he said each word.

"How are you here?"

And just as I was about to answer that unavoidable question Seto stopped me by bringing a finger to my lips, "Never mind I don't care, all that matters is that you're back, you're alive and you're staying," He then paused briefly and looked at me again while gently bringing me it into his embrace, Seto then brought his face down to mine and our lips met that seemed to make everything else around us stop. Like Yugi, Yami, Joey, Téa, Roland and Jason were no longer with us, like it was just me and Seto together in each other's embrace. The kiss was magical; it felt as though all our feelings and emotions had exploded into that one moment of passion. After what felt like an eternity of blissfulness we finally broke apart, yet Seto still held me close to his body.

Seto then shifted and brought me at arms length, "Stay here a second, there's someone I want you to meet. I'll be right back," He said suddenly, gently kissing me on the forehead before he disappeared out of the room.

I turned back towards Yugi and his friends and caught sight of Joey winking and giving me a thumbs up, just as I was about to respond Seto came back into the room, except this time he wasn't alone. With him was a boy, around about eleven with jet back long hair who I had seen countless times in the newspaper and on T.V. From the moment I saw him I knew it was Mokuba, my son. At first he looked towards Yugi his friends with a sign of confusion before glancing at Roland and Jason until finally he caught sight of me. A sign of greater confusion now took over his young features as he must have recognised me; Mokuba quickly looked up to Seto for an explanation.

"Mokuba I'd like you to meet Kisara, your mother," And as Seto spoke Mokuba looked slowly back to me still slightly confused, I smiled warmly and watched as he slowly returned it.

As if not caring about an explanation and just happy I was here, Mokuba walked towards me, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mokuba," I smiled.

Instead of saying anything Mokuba paused in front of me and then without so much as a second after immediately brought me into a hug. Taken aback slightly I soon recovered and held my son as a mother should, "It's nice to finally meet you too, Mum," He whispered back as we remained in the same position.

After a few more minutes Mokuba and I both broke apart and returned back to Seto who immediately held my hand and entwined his fingers together with mine.

"Ah, Kaiba I have something that belongs to you," Yami said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a very familiar necklace. Seto let go of my hand while Yami handed it over to him, he then simply stared at it in his hand.

"Where did you get this?" Seto questioned, looking over to Yami.

"I found it and never got round to returning it to you," Yami replied.

"Okay, just what is it with those necklaces? What do they make when they're together?" Joey asked.

"Hmph, what do you think Wheeler?" Seto said as I revealed mine from under my shirt and connected it with the one Seto was holding.

"A Blue Eyes? Come on! Where do you get this stuff? Is there like a special shop that just sells Blue Eyes White Dragon shaped stuff?" Joey exclaimed, shaking his head and sighing, while Seto put his necklace on and tucked it safe under his shirt while I did the same.

"So Kaiba, since we convinced Kisara to come here, we're no longer banned right?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Seto sighed and thought deeply for a while, "Alright, you and the rest of your friends are not longer banned from my house and can visit whenever, _within reason_," He said emphasising the last part upon catching Joey's look of delight.

"Although this is hard for me to admit, as you probably will know but…thank you…thank you for finding Kisara and bringing her back to me," Seto admitted with much difficulty but still with great gratitude.

"You're welcome Kaiba, glad we could help," Téa smiled, answering for everyone.

"So what do we get as a reward?" Joey asked suddenly perking up.

"Don't push it Wheeler," Seto growled sending Joey a glare that shut him up for good.

"I think we've over stayed our welcome, we'll leave you guys alone for a bit," Yugi smiled before wishing his farewells along with everyone else while Roland escorted them out.

After they were gone Roland and Jason returned back to their duties leaving Mokuba, Seto and I alone.

"So, Mokuba," I said grabbing the boy's attention, "Do you wanna go to the park?"

"Really?" He asked as his face lit up, I nodded and his smile grew, "Alright! Come on let's get going!" Mokuba said zooming off leaving us to trail after him.

Once we were alone I started speaking again, "I'm sorry, for how I left you and Mokuba," I said, "I know it must have felt like I betrayed you, because that's exactly what did. I left you all alone to raise Mokuba…I even made you believe I was dead," With each word I felt more and more disgusted at myself and could only think that Seto thought the same.

But instead of hearing what I expected to I felt Seto entwine his fingers with mine again, "Kisara…all of that stuff is in the past and no matter what you say or do it will always be that way, it can't be changed. We need to move on, close the book on the past and just keep looking ahead towards the future. And I don't care where I am or what I'm doing as long as you're right here with me," Seto smiled lightly and kissed me lovingly on the forehead before we resumed our walk to find Mokuba.

"I love you," I said smiling back.

"I know, I love you too," He murmured pulling me closer.

Author's Notes

Right now that's chapter 13 finished as I said earlier I'll probably only do one more chapter to tie any loose ends up ;)

But I've already got another SetoxKisara story waiting in the wings that's ready to go and I'll be posting it after I finish this one so look out for it ;)

Please review ;)


	14. What's the Worst that Could Happen?

Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter! And there will be more to come ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it.

* * *

Kaiba Family Secrets

"Good morning," I smiled sleepily as I turned over to look at the goddess lying beside me.

She smiled back as she crawled on top of me and rested on my chest, "Good morning," She replied kissing me on the lips, "And thank you for last night," My smile then turned into a smirk as I remembered the events of last night and the hours of passionate love making.

"You're _very_ welcome," I said as I kissed her back gently on the lips.

We simply laid their silently for a while, just appreciating each others embrace. As I absentmindedly stroked Kisara's soft hair I began to think. Yesterday morning I had just about given up on life and if I'm honest with myself I was even thinking about my own suicide. But all that changed the moment I held Kisara in my arms again, in a way she saved me. I sighed in recollection and drew Kisara closer to my body almost as if to comfort me, this of course did not go unnoticed.

Lifting her head from its resting position she turned and looked up to me, "What's wrong?" She said, concern slowly seeping into her beautiful features.

Giving a small smile to reassure her I answered, "Nothing, everything's perfect," I then took advantage of his position and flipped Kisara so now I was on top, looking down at her, from the position I was in I could clearly see Kisara's stunning breasts that were merely inches away from me.

"So…how about we have a little fun?" I breathed huskily as I nuzzled in between Kisara's breasts.

I heard her moan in pleasure as I began sucking her right nipple, "Seto…I don't think this is the appropriate time, do you?" Kisara groaned drawing my attention away from my toys.

"And why's that?" I asked looking back up at her.

"Well for one thing Mokuba could walk in any second and I think seeing us in our current positions just might be enough to traumatize him for life," Kisara continued quirking her head to the side as she gave me a amused look.

"True, but you didn't seem too concerned about that last night," I pointed out playfully.

She smiled and shook her head, "That's because I knew he was in bed asleep, now however I don't,"

I sighed knowing she was right, "Alright, alright. I guess I might as well get up then," I said raising myself off from Kisara and sitting up in bed next to her.

Rolling her eyes she smirked at me in amusement, "If you really want we can still have a shower together," Kisara said looking to me for an answer.

Not wanting to pass such wonderful opportunity up I of course eagerly agreed, careful however not to let it show too much. I then got up out of bed, taking Kisara with me as well as two towels and guided her into the en suite bathroom. After emerging fifteen minutes later from the bathroom we then proceeded to get changed for the day. I wore a pair of simple black trousers and a dark blue dress top, while Kisara simply wore what she was wearing yesterday, due to lack of anymore clothes. Kisara of course helped me get dressed due to my broken arm, even after I insisted I could manage (I _had_ been doing it since I left the hospital). Once my arm was safely back in its sling I was ready for the day.

"Hmm, are you going to shave today?" Kisara asked as she looked over me.

I quirked an eyebrow in response, "Is that your way of asking me to?"

"Well I did prefer you clean-shaven, I used to like the feel how soft you face was," Kisara admitted, stroking my face as she did so, feeling my bristly facial hair, "Besides…you look like a hobo and I can't be seen with you like that," She continued with her usual smile.

My eyes widened slightly before returning to their original size, "It is about time I neatened myself up actually," I pondered out loud while absentmindedly stroking my jaw, "Besides I can't you thinking I look like a hobo now, can I?"I smirked as I turned on my heel and entered the bathroom behind me.

Surprisingly it didn't take too long to shave myself, despite only being able to use one arm. I soon stepped out of the bathroom again and returned to a waiting Kisara.

"That's much better," Kisara commented as she felt how soft my face was again, smiling at the smoothness.

"Oh crap…" Kisara cursed under her breath, something quiet out of character for her.

"What?" I asked, generally curious as to what was bothering Kisara.

"Last night I forgot to phone home and tell my Mum I'd be staying over, she only thought I'd be out for a few hours," Kisara sighed face palming her forehand.

I smirked, "You're twenty six and you still live with your Mum? I expect that from someone like Wheeler, but you?" I teased shaking my head, clearly amused.

I of course received a playful punch on my good arm for that comment, "I don't still live with my Mum, _she_ lives with _me_ and my sister, there's a difference. She didn't want to go to some old people's home, so instead me and Jane offered for her to stay with us, ok?" Kisara explained crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent Kisara," I said putting my hands up in mock defence, "Why don't you, me and Mokuba all go over there for dinner? At least then when you do show up you'll have a good excuse. Besides it's been a while since I've seen Jane and your mother, plus I'm sure Mokuba would like to meet his aunt and Grandma.

"Hmm, not a bad idea…alright sounds good. But I still need to ring her," Kisara agreed, turning towards the bedside table and grabbing her mobile phone off of it.

After watching her dial the number and put the phone to her ear we both waited for someone to pick up, after about three rings they did.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello? Mum, it's me Kisara-

"_Kisara? Where have you been? You've had me worried sick!"_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I stayed round at a friend's house and forgot to call,"

"I think we're _way_ beyond being _just_ friends Kisara," I whispered with a smirk, receiving another light punch as she mouthed the words 'Shut up'.

"Mum, I'm sorry I didn't call okay? But I am old enough live my life now Mum, okay?"

"Careful Kisara, don't get yourself grounded," I mocked, for some reason I just couldn't help myself. I dodged an object she through my way and tried to remain quiet.

"_I know dear I just worry; will you be back for dinner tonight?"_

"Yes I will, and I was wondering if I could bring two friends, is that okay?"

"Kisara, are you sure you're aloud to bring boys back?" I teased again, loving the reactions I was getting from Kisara.

"_Of course, it's not my house. I'll see you at seven then?"_

"Yep, seven's perfect see you then bye."

"_Bye dear." _After those two words Kisara hung up and placed the phone back into her pocket. She then turned to look at me and put her hands on her hips and gave me a look of mock anger.

"So…? What did she say?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

Kisara smiled and shook her head while letting out a small laugh, "Seto you better start running,"

"I don't know, are you sure your mother would want you running in someone else's house?" I said stifling a chuckle as I watched Kisara's next movements.

I didn't however expect her to break out into a sprint and start chasing me. As soon as she leaped forward I immediately sprang from my spot and as she said, started running. I took a short cut and hopped over the sofa as I ran through my study attached to my bedroom and opened the door as fast as I could. As I sprinted down the corridor I took a glance over my shoulder to see the current situation, again, I didn't anticipated to see Kisara only a few meters behind, damn that girl can run! As I looked in front of me I nearly came crashing into someone, and that someone turned out to be Mokuba. He was standing in the middle of the corridor in his pyjamas, probably on his way to my bedroom and was staring at me with the strangest look I have ever seen.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"Running…from your…mother," I said between pants as I soon ran past him leaving he to look on after me, completely baffled.

"Mokuba! Help me…catch him, sweetie," I heard Kisara pant from behind me as she must have approached him.

"Sure okay! But what for?" Mokuba's voice sounded as he ran with Kisara, _traitor!_

"I'll tell you…when we…catch him!" Kisara replied confidently, her voice seemed to be getting nearer.

Thank God it's Sunday, at least none of the house-hold staff will see me now. I took a left and ran down the steps that took me down to the main foyer and skidded along the immaculately polished floor and into the empty sitting room. I stopped to catch my breath and felt my side as a stitch was forming, as I did this I looked to the doorway and sighed in relief when Kisara or Mokuba didn't come bolting through.

What I forgot however was there is in fact to doors that lead into the sitting room.

I barely even had time to look up before I was tackled to the ground by Mokuba and Kisara. They were breathing just as heavily but had triumphant smiles on their faces as they looked down to me on the floor smugly.

"Okay, okay you win…just get off," I panted resting my head against the floor,

The two looked to each other as if contemplating what to do and then looked back down at me, "Hmm…I don't know, should we get off him Mokuba?" Kisara taunted.

"Nah, it's not everyday you get to see Seto pinned to the floor like this, maybe we should get a picture first, what do you think?" Mokuba replied after great thought.

"I think you should get off," I interjected; struggling underneath them, if my arm wasn't broken this wouldn't be happening!

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Kisara smirked mischievously, completely ignoring my protests.

"It won't work, one of you will have to get off me to take the picture, and then I'll be able to break free," I stated smugly my own trademark smirk forming across my face.

"No we won't, we can just do this: ROLAND! JASON!" Mokuba yelled wiping the smirk clean off my face.

Roland and Jason as head and vice head of security were of course always here, no matter what the time. And so the two quickly responded to Mokuba calls, probably mistaking them as cries for help, as the two came bounding in her ready for action

"What is it Master Mokuba?" Roland exclaimed as he scanned the room along with his son Jason, guns of course drawn.

However, one look at the situation and they breathed a sigh of relief and immediately put their pistols back into their holsters hidden under their jackets. Their concerned expressions were then dropped and quickly replaced with amused ones.

"Would either one of you mind taking a photo of Seto please? Here's my phone," Kisara smiled innocently as she took out said phone and handed it to Jason who prepared the camera.

"Jason if you dare take this picture I swear I'll make your life a living hell!" I shouted as I tried to break free from under Mokuba and Kisara.

"Sorry sir, but it needs to be done," Jason chuckled, he then clicked the button of the phone and we all heard the distinctive sound of it taking a picture.

"And now we shall get off," Mokuba voiced as he and Kisara finally raised themselves from pinning me down and got off.

"Aww, how cute I think I might make it my screen saver," Kisara smiled happily as she received her phone back off Jason.

I banged my head back onto the carpet and closed my eyes, taking my defeat as graciously as I could, "Jason?" I called.

"Yes Sir?"

"You're fired,"

"Of course Sir," Jason replied taking no notice of my words as he left the room with Roland, returning to his duties.

* * *

I was lounging very uncharacteristically on one of the chairs around the indoor pool, half watching Kisara and Mokuba splash about and half thinking. I shifted my position in the chair, cringing slightly as I upset an injury but it soon passed. I heard one of the glass doors open but didn't look to see who it was; I already knew it was Roland. He walked briskly up behind me and stopped just to the side of my chair, a tray perched in his right hand. Again I didn't look to acknowledge his presence, because again I knew what he was here for.

"Your medication, Sir," He addressed in a hushed voice, lowing the tray so I could take its two contents.

I sighed unconsciously and lazily looked to Roland, my eyes then swept to the glass of water and two pills placed idly next to it. I took the water and placed it down to the side of me before scooping up the two pills, nodding to Roland to dismiss him. He however didn't move an inch, and if he didn't have his sunglasses on I swear I would be able to see him eye me sceptically.

"Roland, I'm fully capable of doing this on my own," I hinted, slightly glaring his way.

"I know that Mr Kaiba, but I've got orders from Dr Peterson."

"He's not your employer Roland, I am. What you think I'm not going to take these damn pills?" I shot back, my temper slowly rising as my patience began to grow thin.

"No sir," He bowed humbly, "Please forgive the intrusion," Roland apologised turning on his heel and heading back into the house.

As I heard the door close I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt, after all Roland did have the best intentions. I shook my head to rid these thoughts and looked back to the two tiny white pills in my hand. I went to chuck them back into my mouth, but stop just before I let go. I looked at the meds again in my hand, the happy pills; I guess that's all that they were, to keep me from getting depressed again. Do I still need them though? Alright admittedly last week I would have said yes without hesitation, but now…I'm not so sure.

I only needed to take them because I had nothing else in my life to fill that gap but now…now I have Kisara, the one woman that is able to keep me happy, without even trying most times. I love her and she loves me and we have our son Mokuba, what more could I want? No _need_ to keep me happy? Nothing, for the first time in years I feel complete again. So these pills…I don't need them, not anymore because I am happy, I feel loved.

Well I guess I've decided then, I won't take them. I clasped my hand shut and dropped the pills into the glass of water Roland gave me. They fizzed slightly as they dissolved in the water. Surprisingly they didn't take too long until they were no more, and so once they had disappeared completely I chucked the water to the floor next to me. It flowed like a small river into one of the swimming pool drains that keep the area around it dry and trickled down it, until that too was no more.

I think it would be best not to tell Dr Peterson of my sudden realization on this matter; he'd only freak and try to get me to take my pills. But I'll prove them wrong; I'll go days, weeks, months without them and show everyone I don't need them.

As I said before they're to keep me happy, a substitute if you will for real happiness. But now I've got my real happiness back so now I don't need them. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Author's Notes

I know it's been a while, but I felt the last chapter didn't really ties things up and I still had a few ideas left, so let's just see where it takes us ;)

Like a few scenes where Mokuba gets to know his mother Kisara and vice versa, and of course where things start to go down hill for Seto.

Please review for more ;)


	15. Family Reunion

Right first off i would like to appologise for the extremely long wait but this time it was due to my laptop being completely useless and having to wait for a replacement. Anyway please enjoy this next chapter and also feel free to check-out a little one-shot called **'Bedtime**' I've posted to compensate for the wait ;) It's a little bit of Mokuba and Seto brotherly fluff for ya

Also i'd like to thank K5Rakitan for beta reading this chapter and helping me write it

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its related characters.

* * *

Kaiba Family Secrets

Seto was acting differently _again_, and not a good different this time.

I don't mean this morning because for the first time in a long time Seto was actually acting happy. Heck, I'd even go as far to say playful, which is a milestone to say the least. Just trust me when I say that Seto is_ never _even remotely playful. Anyway, back to my main point. A little bit after the morning's incident Dad still seemed happy and was watching Kisara and me splash about in the pool after declining numerous times to join us. At least his whole personality did not change overnight. Despite being in a good mood Seto still hated swimming with a passion. Anyway as I was saying Dad was fine. However that changed when I noticed Roland had come to give Dad his pain medication. From where I was in the pool I could not hear the conversation, but Seto looked as if he'd snapped at Roland for doing something before Roland bowed again and left.

Although I was watching from the corner of my eye, I could have sworn my Dad didn't even take the tablets. Instead, he dissolved them in his water and tipped them down the nearest pool drain beside him. This left me slightly confused; I mean why wouldn't he want to take some pain meds? They're supposed to help him right? So why not take them? I could only really think of one logical reason and couldn't help but roll my eyes at thinking back to it now just as I sat in the pool. Seto probably didn't want to seem weak in front of me or Kisara for that matter and to him taking pain medication to help him must have made him feel weak. It's something that my Dad would typically do. Well, it's his fault if h is grouchy because of his injuries. I just hope he doesn't get snappy at me or Kisara.

Now that I think about it, that is probably the reason Seto was acting differently now and back then. Even when Jason came with the lunch time dosage Seto took them but then disposed of them soon after, once again thinking no one was looking. Then, for the rest of the day he was acting a little differently as I keep saying. What I mean when I say differently is that well...he just seems a little off, you know? It's Kinda like he's on edge all the time, like he can't settle. Also, he seems a tad bit down. It's hardly noticeable, but when you've know Seto for as long as I have you can see these things as clear as day. It's not as if I expect him to be happy all the time, because that's impossible. Not even I can do that. It's just I want what's best for him, and I just wish he'd tell me when something is bothering him.

"Are you going to stop fidgeting?" Came Seto's amused voice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm so nervous," Kisara replied with one of her usual sweet smiles.

Seto chuckled lightly, "And how do you think I feel? I haven't seen your mother or sister in what, eleven years?"

I smiled to myself at Seto's more upbeat than usual tone of voice; maybe I'm just worrying too much. He seems fine now. We (Kisara, me and Dad)were in the back of Seto's limo since Seto couldn't drive due to his broken arm, and were on the way to Kisara's house for dinner with her sister and Mum. I couldn't wait! Yesterday, I didn't even know I had a Mum and now I've got an aunt and grandma!

Still smiling contently I turned away from my parents and looked outside my window to see the limo turn down a road into a neighbourhood of houses.

"Here will do Roland. Kisara's house is nearby we can walk from here," Seto said to Roland through the intercom.

The limo slowed to a halt. "Very well, Sir." Roland then stepped out from the vehicle and walked around to the door and opened it. I jumped out first followed by Kisara and then Seto.

After each of us thanked him, Roland bowed in response and shut the door whilst returning to the driver's seat, "Call me when you require picking up Mr. Kaiba."

"Alright, see you later," Seto replied before Roland hopped back into the limo and sped off.

I looked around at the many houses surrounding me on each side of the street, "So where are we going?" I asked after I make a full 360 and turned back to my parents.

"Not far. My house is literally right down that street," Kisara smiled as always, pointing to a nearby street.

I walked on slightly ahead of Seto and Kisara even though I didn't have the slightest idea of where I was headed. With Kisara's gesture to the nearby street as my destination I continued on and seeing as I hadn't been told otherwise I didn't stop. After crossing down a few more streets we reached one sign posted 'Park Fell Avenue' which Kisara directed me down and then towards her house. As I continued towards it I took it as a chance to take in its appearance. It looked like a perfect family home you'd get in American films… not that I was complaining. It looked like a very nice place to live. Anyway, I stopped just by the door and waited from my parents to catch up. Seto then stepped forward up onto the front doorstep and rang the doorbell.

After waiting patiently for a few moments I heard a pair of footsteps behind the door before someone slowly eased it open. It was a woman perhaps a little older than Kisara with blond hair who answered the door; she smiled upon seeing Kisara and then turned her attention towards me and then Seto. For a moment the young woman just stood there looking between my parents. First Kisara, then Seto then back to Kisara then Seto and then- well you get the idea. She then stopped on Seto and her smiled grew ten times as big, if that was even possible.

"Seto!" She then looked at Kisara again. "Kisara! Seto _and_ Kisara!"

Not wanting to feel left out I coughed discretely to grab her attention, "And Mokuba!" I smiled as I presented myself.

"Of course, of course! Come on in you three!" She then pulled us all inside without another word.

This woman was giddy, _very_ giddy… kinda like me on one of my sugar highs. She was standing there, well not really standing, as she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, her eyes gleaming with a smile that rivalled the Cheshire Cat's.

"I just can't believe it! Never ever ever did I think I'd see the two of you as a couple again. Come on, Mum needs to see this!" The woman then promptly dashed from her spot in the opposite direction and through another door, expecting us to follow her.

Seto and Kisara looked at each other in amusement, "I see your crazy sister hasn't changed," He commented.

Kisara giggled and shook head her while leading us to follow where her sister vanished off to, "You have no idea,"

We soon arrived in a sitting room with a dining table at the back that was set up and ready for the food to be served. I looked around and saw Kisara's sister, who I'd yet to learn the name of, practically dragging an elderly woman in behind her. The younger of the two stood proudly as if presenting Kisara, Seto and me to the older woman.

"Erm I don't mean to be rude but...what are your names?" I asked a little sheepishly, finding myself hiding slightly behind Seto.

The elderly woman smiled warmly as she looked over to me, "Ah Mokuba I don't suppose you would remember us. You must have been only this big since we last saw you," She then gestured with her hands about the size of a watermelon. "I'm Kisara's mother Maggie. You can call me grandma if you like." I then nodded and smiled in agreement.

"And I'm Jane, Kisara's big sister, or the 'Mad Woman' as Seto constantly refers to me as," The younger of the two introduced herself, casting Seto a playful glare in he which responded by rolling his eyes.

I then heard a faint beeping coming from a room behind my new aunt and Grandma, "Ahh! That's the oven timer. Jane, please help me serve up while you three take your seats up at the table."

* * *

**~~~Kisara's P.O.V~~~**

Mum's diner was wonderful as usual, but this time there was something there that I'd always felt was missing before. The whole atmosphere at the table was perfect. There was laughter, playful banter, and reminisces of the good times, but that wasn't all. Call me crazy, but what made it feel so real and wholesome was the fact that Seto was there. Just knowing that he was sitting beside me made such an impact, and every once in a while he would take my hand and squeeze it gently for reassurance. However, I wasn't sure if it was for his or for mine.

So now I was standing outside in my back garden on the patio, simply getting some fresh air while Mum prepared some hot drinks when I felt a pair of lips softly graze the side of my neck.

"Seto," I sighed contently as I tiled my neck slightly to the side giving him a bit more access.

He gave my neck a little nib with his teeth and then kissed back over it before resting his head on my shoulder. "What are you doing out here?" Seto whispered in my ear.

I responded with a small shrug. "Nothing really. Just getting some air I guess, and you?"

"Your mother sent me to tell you your coffee's ready. Also I wanted to talk to you about something," Seto replied.

That got my attention; slowly I spun round to face Seto, "Oh? What about?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I know this may seem a little sudden. After all, it's only been a few days since we got back together but...We've known each other practically our whole lives and I know it sounds clingy, pathetic and quite out of character for me to say this but, I don't know I'm going to be able to stand waiting until tomorrow until I can see you again if you don't come back home with me tonight. You brighten up not only my days, but my life and I can't stand not being with you. So what I'm trying to say is...will you move in and live with me? I need you and I know Mokuba wants to get to know his mother so what do you say?"

To say I was taken aback would be an understatement… not in a bad way but more in an 'Oh my god I can't believe this is happening' kinda way. I could tell when I looked up at Seto that he was mentally kicking himself for what he'd said from the way he'd suddenly tensed up and clenched his jaw after speaking. I then realized that my long silence probably wasn't helping the situation, so I blinked and then smiled brightly at him. This of course helped him hugely and Seto relaxed a little.

Still smiling, I linked my arms around my boyfriend's neck and stood up on my tip-toes to gently peck him on the lips. "I'd love to," I replied simply but it was enough for Seto as he smiled the best he could and returned the kiss.

"Come on, our coffees are getting cold," I reminded as I gently took Seto's hand and led him back indoors.

Stepping back inside, the warmth of the household immediately hit my face and I smiled in content. We trekked back through the house and back into the sitting room where my sister and Mokuba were chatting happily about something while sipping their drinks.

"Do you know where Mum is?" I asked the both of them upon entering the sitting room.

"I'm in the kitchen dear," Was the faint replied that I heard from my mother.

As Seto and I both enter the kitchen Mum was finishing drying up a few plates before she looked up and smiled at the two of us.

"Erm Mum me and Seto have some news for you," I started grabbing Mum's attention.

As she looked at me expectantly for me to continue I suddenly found myself becoming increasingly nervous. I quickly looked for Seto for help and he nodded in understanding before stepping forwards slightly.

"I've asked Kisara to move in with me," He said in a steady voice.

He then paused to bring gently pull me closer to him, "And she said yes."

Mum's reaction to that statement was pure and simple. She promptly dropped what she was holding, which happened to be one of her china plates and let it crash to the floor, shattering it to pieces.

Right, something tells me this discussion might not end as well as I hoped...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I know it was pretty short but i will be updating soon-ish and i promise you you won't regret reading the up and coming chapters ;)

So please **REVIEW**


	16. Just A Little Tired

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it ;)

And as always I'd like to thank my beta reader 'K5Rakitan' for the wonderful help she has provided

Right on with the next chapter:

* * *

Kaiba Family Secrets

"Mum?"

Nothing.

"Hello? Can you hear me Mum?"

Still nothing.

"Mum, you there?"

Surprise, surprise still absolutely nothing.

I sighed and finally admitted defeat. After Seto and I had told my mother of our new living arrangements she promptly dropped what she was holding and proceeded to just stand there staring at the two of us. For the past ten minutes, I'd been trying to get any kind of reaction from her- even a blink would be nice.

"Kisara dear," Mum started. Yay! Finally she has spoken!

"Yes Mum?" I replied with my usual smile.

"We need to talk," She continued while making her way over to the small kitchen table and taking a seat, gesturing for Seto and me to do the same.

We took our seats and looked expectantly at my mother for her to continue. She cleared her throat with a polite cough that she covered with her hand and then laced her fingers together in front of her on the table.

"So..." Mum drawled out, "You're moving in with each other? When...when did you decide this?"

"Tonight actually," I answered for the two of us.

My Mum raised a slightly grey-tinted eyebrow at us before continuing herself, "Tonight?" She repeated. "Don't you think it's a bit soon though?"

I frowned slightly as I tried to think of something to say to that, but thankfully Seto noticed and saved me by answering himself.

"Well, it's not as if we're complete strangers, is it?" My mother half-heartedly nodded at this.

"I suppose...but-"

"And you're very familiar with me, so there shouldn't be any trust issues," Again my mother nodded at this. "So what seems to be the problem then?"

My Mum bit her lip as she looked at us. "It's not that I don't trust you Seto, it's more...more your..." She trailed off, leaving Seto and me to stare at her expectantly again.

"More my what?" Seto pressed almost growling, crossing his arms over his chest, sensing that he wouldn't like what my Mum would say.

My mother bit her lip again before replying, "It's more your...how can I put this? It's more your lifestyle."

Seto scowled slightly at this statement, silently demanding an explanation.

"Don't get me wrong Seto. You're a nice man, but..." She then trailed off as she tried to voice her thoughts.

"I just don't want the same things to happen again like the last time Kisara was involved with you," As my mother said this, her whole demeanour changed. Instead of the woman that was tip-toeing around the subject carefully, she was now a concerned mother with authority. It almost scared me how quickly the seemingly harmless old woman in front of me could change.

I snuck a glance towards Seto and wasn't surprised to see him glaring full pelt at my mother. However, I was surprised to see her locking eyes with Seto with her own motherly scowl.

I coughed quietly to diffuse the situation slightly by making them turn their attention towards me, "So, what 'things' are you talking about Mum? I mean the whole situation has changed since then."

Again my mother changed and looked over to me in that sweet and innocent look I had used, "Well yes that may be the case. However, regardless of the situation, Seto still managed to get you pregnant."

"I was a kid back then; barely fifteen. Please don't tell me you're seriously using that as an excuse to keep Kisara and me apart," Seto protested, still continuing to glare at my mother.

Before Seto could defend himself any further my mother quickly cut in, "Well, I am taking that into consideration. Yes, even couples in your age group still manage unplanned pregnancy and I just don't think that would be very good for either of you two, considering the fact you're not married." She then continued her point further, "All I'm saying is I'd be a lot more on board with this relationship if you two got married."

I rolled my eyes at this. My Mum was always going on about this sort of stuff to do with marriage.

"Mum, this isn't the 1930's alright? We're only twenty-six; we haven't even thought about getting married let alone discussed it."

"I was younger than you when your farther decided to tie the knot," My mother protested almost childishly and I fought the urge to roll me eyes again.

"Anyway as we were saying, your only reason for preventing me living with Seto is because you think he'll get me pregnant again?" I asked, moving the subject back on topic.

My mother shook her head at this and leaned in on the table again. "No, that's not entirely it. Seto, I know you're a nice man...to your friends and family. However, that is a very different story in the business world-

Seto scoffed at this and quickly cut in, "Only because I need to be, would you take me seriously if you were the head of a company and I come in sprouting about how we should all be friends and get along? _Please_, I'd lose my company within the first hour- probably to one of my own board members," Seto cut in, speaking as if he was disgusted with the very idea of himself acting like that, which is almost certainly true.

I had to suppress my laugh with a slight cough as I imagined Seto skipping into a board meeting with a basket of flowers and handing them out to everyone. Seto glanced over to me clearly wondering what I was giggling about to myself before I coughed again and smiled at him innocently.

"That may be the case Seto, but that doesn't change the fact you've made quite a few enemies though the years," My mother finished.

Seto remained silent at this as he tried to think of something with which he could retort back. My Mum took this as an opportunity to continue.

"Look dears, I'm only trying to see what's best for the two of you. And moving in with each other just doesn't seem like a good idea at this point in time." Mother spoke in a gentle tone as she regarded Seto and me.

"And what about Mokuba, Mum? I'd love to finally get to know him and I'm sure he'd like to know me," I protested, dropping my voice slightly so said person wouldn't hear.

My Mum smiled and nodded her head to this, "Yes, he is a sweet boy. He has a very infectious personality, don't you think? And I've only known him for a couple of hours," She agreed. "You've raised him well Seto. I'm sure he'll be a fine young man someday."

Seto nodded slightly, agreeing with my mother's words, "I know he will."

"Handsome too, just like his father," I added and Seto smiled slightly at that as he gently gripped my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

Mother looked at the two of us in silence for a moment, "Kisara and Seto, I'm not trying to break you apart or tell you how to live your lives. I mean, in the end if you decide that you really do want to live together then there's nothing I can actually do to stop you. But...but I just think perhaps you should take it slow. Ease in to the relationship and when you think you truly are ready then by all means live together. It's just at the moment I don't think you two are there yet. Maybe if you start with something small, hmm?"

"What do you mean?" I asked for the two of us as I furrowed my eyebrows slightly.

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of Seto staying over here a couple of nights and you stay over at his to do the same. I mean you won't be living together per say, but you'll still get a little taste of what it is for the future," My mother explained as she slowly rose from her seat and returned back to the sink to continue her washing up.

"It's true that Mokuba needs a motherly influence Kisara, and with these living arrangements you can do just that. That way, he'll be able to interact with the rest of us too," My mother concluded as she finished up drying the last of the plates.

She then dried her hands and went to leave the kitchen, "I'll leave you two to think for a while.

With that my mother left, leaving Seto and me alone in the kitchen.

I turned to the man himself and waited for his own conclusion, which he soon gave.

"As hard as it is for me to admit this...your mother does have a good point and an idea to go with it," Seto spoke crossing his arms again, giving him the look of a child that hadn't got his way. It was kinda cute really.

I nodded to show I agreed, "So you want to try it out?" I asked a little hopefully.

Seto turned himself in his chair to look at me head on before replying, "Do you?"

"Yes, I really do." I said with absolute confidence.

Seto nodded slightly and rose to his feet, "Then it's settled," He spoke as he took my hand to raise me out of my chair, leaving me to stare at him with slight confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asked, clearly noticing my look.

"No, no it's just you agreed rather quickly. If you don't want to do this then please say so. Don't let my yes force you into anything."

In response, I received one of Seto's smirks as well as this, "Kisara it was my idea for us to move in together in the first place so why would I back out now?"

I nodded at that and dropped any look of confusion. "True, but then why did you agree to my mother's idea? To be honest, I was very surprised that she isn't still sitting here at the table while the two of you argue over it."

The man shrugged indifferently, careful not to upset his broken arm, "It's late and I was in no mood to argue with your mother, let alone talk anymore," Seto smirked again at me as we both slowly made our way back to the sitting room. "Besides, this way I get to prove her wrong."

I rolled my eyes with an amused smile at my boyfriend's smug announcement, not at all surprised with the response I received.

"So, are you coming back with me tonight or staying here?" Seto asked as our walking came to a halt. As I looked back at his eyes I could have sworn as he spoke those words a hint of fear played in his eyes. Like for some reason he really wanted me to stay with him, I shook it off quickly though. Fear? Why would a little thing such as this scare him? It's almost laughable.

"I can't tonight. I need to at least pack some clothes to stay over and it's already gone past eleven. Tomorrow though I definitely will." I smiled. However, it dropped when I saw Seto's face again.

Now I'm sure I saw fear in his eyes. Maybe not fear, but something...something like it. Like desperation maybe...? "Are you alright?" I asked, voicing my thoughts and showing clearly how concerned I was.

Perhaps it was just my imagination because as soon as I asked Seto that...whatever _that_ look was it had now completely gone from his eyes within a blink. It kinda made me wonder if I imagined it all. Now Seto's dark blue eyes had returned to their sharp stare and as he looked at me he almost- _almost _looked offended by the very simple question I asked him. "I'm fine, why?"

I frowned slightly, "I don't know you just seem a little...off I guess," I commented looking at him sceptically, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Seto turned and continued walking to the sitting room again, expecting me to follow which I did, "It's late. I'm just tired," Seto replied a little offhandedly, brushing me off.

I continued to frown as I followed after Seto. I sighed quietly to myself and stopped frowning as I dropped the matter. I skipped a little to catch up with Seto's long strides and the two of us entered the sitting room together. I smiled to my mother and sat down next to Seto while I contently listened to the ongoing conversation between Mokuba and my sister.

I was still a little concerned with Seto but that soon disappeared when I looked over to him again. He'd fallen asleep in the chair next to me with his good arm on the arm rest propped up to rest his head on it.

I guess he really was just tired.

* * *

Author's Notes

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it?

Please **Review **and let me know what you think ;)


	17. Total Paranoia

Right sorry for the long wait guys, but hey I guess I get distracted easily. ;)

Anyway as always I'd like to thank my awesome beta-reader 'K5Rakitan' for the wonderful help she's given me. Right on with the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Kaiba Family Secrets

Slowly, I opened my eyes and was met with the white ceiling above me. I continued to stare at its surface for another few moments before tearing my gaze away from it and sat up from whatever I was lying down on. I rubbed my eyes and rested my arms on my knees as I tried to remember where I was. I looked up and gave a quick survey of the darkened room in which I was currently residing. Giving a brief glance downward, I noticed what I had fallen asleep on what appeared to be a sofa and during my sleep someone had placed a blanket over me.

Then it all clicked into place as last night's events came flooding back to me in almost a barrage of memories. I sighed and rubbed my right eye again. I must have fallen asleep on Kisara's sofa after dinner. Damn, I should have been able to control myself. There's no use dwelling on it now anyway.

Spying my phone on the coffee table in front of me, in a very lethargic way I grabbed it and checked the time.

01:34pm

I slept all the way to mid day? Strange why didn't anyone wake me? Come to think of it _where_ is everyone?

Now that I was slightly more awake I gave the room another quick surveillance. Nothing had been touched since last night, our wine glasses stood empty on the table in front of me along with half drunken coffee mugs. The curtains that Kisara's sister had drawn last night were still closed, therefore explaining the current darkness, and the stacks of playing cards that Mokuba had insisted we play with were left strewn across the carpet.

"Kisara?" I called out.

The only response I received was silence.

I frowned, but remained determined and instead convincing myself that she didn't hear my call. "Kisara? Where are you?"

Still I was met with an almost eerie silence that laced the air.

My frown deepened and I rose off of the couch where I had awoken.

My sock-clad feet padded across the carpet as I started my search to find my girlfriend- and _anyone_ else for that matter.

"Is anyone down here?" I asked the empty house.

Still nothing. Just silence.

I heard a faint trickling sound from the kitchen and poked my head round the kitchen's doorway to investigate. The trickling sound turned out to be the sink's tap left on, which was steadily filling up the sink with its flowing water. Almost cautiously for some reason I approached the sink and turned the stainless-steel tap off. Continuing to frown, I crossed my arms over my chest… well, as much as I could with one in a sling. The kitchen, like the sitting room, appeared to be untouched since last night. The dinner plates were stacked up on the draining board next to the sink and the washing-up water was still present in the bowl.

I gingerly reached out and tested the water. It was cold, ice cold. It must have been sitting here for a while, why hadn't anyone tipped it away?

This situation was getting strange. Withdrawing my hand back to my side, I wiped it dry on a tea towel and spun on my heel to march back into the sitting room. I crossed the darkened room into the hallway, noticing Kisara's, Mokuba's, and my coats and shoes as I entered still present by the door. The hallway was dark too, like the sitting room despite the front door's glass panes. I concluded that it must be rainy outside.

"Mokuba? Are you here?"

I clenched my jaw slightly as I was met with once again silence. This was getting ridiculous.

I ventured upstairs, still calling out for anyone to hear me as I did so. "If this is some kind of practical joke, then stop it. It's not funny and is becoming very tedious," I stated to anyone that was listening, which revealed yet again to be no one.

The bedroom doors were all open, so I silently stuck my head in all of them for any signs of people. Unfortunately, they all revealed to be the same as downstairs; dark and empty.

Silently, I made my way back downstairs and slipped my shoes on and tied them as best I could with one arm. Once I was dressed, I slowly opened the front door to take a quick looked outside. Admittedly, I was starting to get worried. Kisara's home street was surrounded by many other families and would always be bustling with people no matter the time of day. Yet as I looked outside I saw nothing; a mere ghost town.

"Anyone? Can any of you hear me? Kisara...? Mokuba...? Jane...? Maggie...?" I almost cringed at the desperation in my voice and at how pathetic I must have sounded.

When I was met with no verbal response a small part of me was glad none of them heard my tone of voice.

Soon I felt a cool drop of water fall and trickle down the back of my neck, causing me to involuntarily shiver. I looked up to the grey, overcast sky and saw more droplets of water fall to the ground. Not wanting to get rained on (Or look at the depressing and eerie sight of the street outside) I ducked back inside the house and shut the door.

Rubbing the back of my neck dry, from the single raindrop I slumped and sat hunched over on my knees on one of the staircase's steps.

"Am I all alone? Have...have I got no one?" I asked myself aloud.

It was then I heard a cruel chuckle echo through my ears, one that I hadn't heard in many years; one that I had hoped never to hear again. As if acting on a reflex, my head snapped up to the sound of the low chuckle that appeared to be coming from the sitting room. The laugh sent a shiver down my spine and I had to steady myself as I rose to my feet. Almost hesitantly, until I snapped myself out of it, I approached the doorway to the sitting room and entered it. As soon as I did, I had to stop myself from going slacked-jaw and staring wide eyed at the figure in front of me. Although the room was still darkened by the closed curtains I knew all too well who the silhouette of the man with his back to me belonged to. Cigar smoke drifted offensively towards me and I exhaled in disgust.

Once the chuckle ceased and the air grew silent once more and the man spoke, "Do you realise just how pathetic you sound, boy?" Gozaburo snarled as he faced me finally.

I clenched my fists to my sides to stop them from shaking, either from anger or fear I wasn't sure. Instead of replying, I just locked my gaze with my step-father and remained silent.

He of course took it as an opportunity to continue.

"Didn't I tell you attaching yourself to people would make you weak? Actually perhaps I should say _weaker_ really, don't you think?" He chortled maliciously, taking a puff his cigar again.

He frowned from my reaction, or lack of I should stay as I remained silent still.

"What's the matter? Wondering how I'm here? Don't hurt yourself thinking about it boy," Gozaburo continued as he flicked some ashes from his cigar to the floor.

Finally I found my voice and growled, "Where are they?"

In response, my Step-father raised an inquisitive eyebrow in mock confusion, "Who? Please don't tell me you mean your little _'family'_?" He spat, as if the words tasted bitter in his mouth.

"I won't repeat myself again. W. _They_?" I demanded surprisingly calm.

Gozaburo chuckled again, however this time it was a cross between a scoff as well. "I haven't touched them," He replied nonchalantly while casually circling me.

"You're lying." I stated simply.

"You can believe that if you want, but let's been honest for a minute."

I scoffed despite myself, "You? _Honest? Please, _don't patronize me."

He smiled cruelly and drew another drag of his cigar before continuing again, "Alright let me get to the point then?" When I didn't object he went on, "You're better off without them, boy. All _they_ do is pretend to love you, pretend to support you, and pretend to be there for you, until finally _they_ get tired of their little games and leave you all by yourself. Until you wake up one day and realize it was just all one big facade and then you realize that you truly are all _alone _in this world."

"I know you're playing mind games with me, trying to get me to doubt myself and my family while also distracting me. How predictable," I stated as I watched his every move.

In response he simply shrugged.

"Am I?" Gozaburo leaned in closer, as if telling a secret. "Well tell me this then, Seto. Like I said I haven't touched your pathetic loved ones, so if I haven't who has? Could it be that they've shown you their true colours and decided to leave you alone, just like I said they would, hmm?"

"You're...you're lying," I repeated, this time shakier. Is he right? No! He can't be...can he?

"Open your eyes, boy! Look around, what do you see? Do you want to know what I see? Nothing, emptiness, _loneliness_." He was now next to me, stopped by my shoulder as if pausing before going on his way out the room.

"Can't you see that you're alone in this corrupt world? That sooner or later your family would have left despite anything you said or did? They're just like everyone else you've known. First your mother left you, then your father, Alex and Mickey- your best friends from school that didn't even bother helping you when you were orphaned. Some friends they turned out to be. And now you've done it again, you've attached yourself to people and what have they done? The first chance they got, they left too."

He was behind me now, pausing just by the hallway doorframe, ready to leave, "You know I'm right. Deep down, you knew that no one wants you. You're just one big mistake, being allowed to live is more then you deserve, Seto. So maybe while you drown in your sorrow while being ignored by the rest of the world, perhaps you'll realize it would be best for everyone if you weren't here and you end it. A bullet through the head is always good, but perhaps you crave the attention? Maybe you want people to look at you for once, hmm? Might I suggest jumping off a building? It's messy, but hey! At least people will notice you. I'll let you think about it."

As soon as Gozaburo had finished his speech he quietly walked away and I heard the front door opening and closing signalising his departure and leaving me alone once again.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring emptily ahead and mulling over Gozaburo's words. What scared me the most was his accuracy. He was completely right, and I'd finally realized it.

I glanced slowly around the darkened, _empty_ room once more before resting my gaze on the sofa from which I awoke. With nothing else to do, I rested my head against the soft material and laid back down on the sofa. Closing my eyes I tried to get rid of my Step-father's shockingly truthful words out my head and fell once more asleep.

* * *

Once again, I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the white ceiling above me. I sighed as I sat up and surveyed the still darkened room again. I noticed the still drawn curtains and present empty wine glasses and coffee mugs on the coffee table. I rose to my feet and grabbed my phone off the coffee table again.

So last night wasn't a dream? It must have been, otherwise how could have Gozaburo been there? He's dead...isn't he?

Thoroughly confused by the situation and the room I was in that looked exactly the same as last night (or whenever it was) I glanced at my phone to check the time again. I frowned as my confusion increased.

It read 01:34pm just like when I checked it before.

So it was a dream last night? God, this is confusing! Where is everybody then if this isn't a dream? Everything is exactly the same as I last saw it, and I'm still alone. So Kisara is gone? She can't be. She wouldn't leave me. Almost frantically I looked around the room, she has to be here! I'll find her! She hasn't left!

It was then I heard a faint clatter from the kitchen, as if plates were being put away or washed up. Desperately, I approached the kitchen's entrance, I shook my head as Gozaburo's words rang through my head again to try and rid myself of them. As I looked through the kitchen's doorway a wave of relief washed over me as I saw that familiar figure and blue-silvery hair in front of me as Kisara washed up dishes with her back to me. So it was a dream! As soon as I saw Kisara I pushed my Step-father's depressing thoughts into the recesses of my mind and tried to ignore them. He was wrong! It was a dream!

Trying to contain my relief, I silently walked up behind my girlfriend and wrapped my good arm around her waist, pulling her body towards my chest. She froze but them relaxed and leaned into me when she felt me nib her ear playfully.

"Seto," She sighed contently while closing her eyes briefly.

She then released herself from my hold and spun around to face me, "I was just about to come and wake you after-" She then stopped herself mid-sentence to looked at me inquisitively. "Are you alright?"

I raised an eyebrow in response, "Of course, why?"

Kisara frowned slightly as if trying to explain herself, "It's just...you seem a little shaken but also...also kinda relieved," She replied concerned, reaching up to brush some stray bangs out of my eyes.

I resisted from blinking wide eyed at her. How did she guess exactly how I was feeling?

I gave a small smile, "I just had a bad dream," I replied simply, hoping to drop the matter. I really didn't want to talk about it.

Whether she sensed that I didn't want to explain myself further or not Kisara didn't push for me to elaborate. Instead, she simply gave me a quick peck on the lips and took off her apron, while also turning on the kettle behind her which was already filled up with water.

I quickly glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall above Kisara before looking back to her. "I think I'm going to head home. I have a few Kaiba Corp files at home and I'd like to take a shower and get changed before I look them over." I said, hoping Kisara wouldn't know about me and how I'm not supposed to do any work. I really need something to distract myself today after that dream. And work is perfect.

Kisara nodded and took two mugs from the cupboard above her, "Okay. Are you taking Mokuba with you or leaving him here? He's more than welcome to stay." Good, I thought, it looks like she doesn't know.

"I'll probably leave him here unless he _really wants _to come along. I'm just going to text Roland to come and pick me up." I said and whipped out my phone to quickly text Roland. Within seconds, my phone vibrated in my hands as Roland replied, confirming he'd be here in ten minutes. "Where is Mokuba anyway?" I asked as I finished reading the text and pocketed my phone again.

Kisara frowned slightly as she tried to think where he was, "The last time I checked, he was...Oh! He was with my mother in her room." Kisara replied as she remembered. She then went to grab the milk from the fridge.

This time it was my turn to frown, "Really? Doing what?"

Kisara stifled a giggle and placed two tea bags in the mugs, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She replied simply while going pouring the now boiled water from the kettle into the two waiting mugs.

I cocked my head and looked back at her, "Try me."

She smiled and nodded again and poured the milk into the two cups, "Alright, well the last time I checked the two of them were dusting and hoovering the bedrooms. Now they've probably moved onto sewing as I distinctly remember my mother stating she would teach Mokuba how to stitch and repair some of the pillow cases and then after that they'd either make the beds or fold and put away the laundry." Kisara replied, while at the same time finishing off the two teas and replacing the milk back in the fridge.

As her words registered in my mind I was torn between bursting out in laughter (which I refrained from doing as it would be _hugely_ out of character for me) and standing there with wide eyes and my mouth agape (which again would be out of character for me). Instead I simply blinked a couple of times and calmly relayed my previous question, "I'm sorry, Mokuba's doing _what_ now?"

Kisara herself then burst out laughing partly at my reaction and the current topic of discussion. Once her laughter subsided and she partially recovered Kisara replied: "I told you that you wouldn't believe me. Go upstairs and take a look for yourself- oh! And take their teas up with you."

Although my arm was still in a sling, fortunately I was still able to use my right as well as my left hand, which of course made it a lot easier to carry the two mugs. With the two tea cups securely in my hands I started my journey to find my son and Kisara's mother who I could hear chattering loudly with each other as I made my way upstairs. I reached a door that I assumed the two of them were in due to the source of noise coming from it and I nudged it open with my side. The duo appeared to have not noticed my entrance and I stood idle as a smirk graced my lips while I watched the scene unfold.

Mokuba was sat cross-legged on the stripped and unmade bed with his tongue poked out in concentration while he focused on stitching up the pillow case in his hand. His gaze was intensely fixated on the needled as his hand holding it dived in and out, slowly while he did up the spilt seem. Kisara's mother on the other hand was expertly sewing up her pillow's seems with practised ease, taking the occasional glance towards Mokuba to see how he was getting on.

I cleared my throat to gain their attention and the two whipped their heads up to look over to me.

"Hey Seto! Look what Kisara's Mum taught me to do!" Mokuba exclaimed as he showed he half-finished pillow work to me proudly, smiling as he did so.

I smirked and nodded to show my acknowledgement, "That's excellent Mokuba," And as I said this he seemed to brighten from the praise, "By the way Kisara's made you two some tea." I finished as I set the two mugs down on the unit next to me.

The mention of tea seemed to perk Maggie up and she promptly set down her needle and pillow case and ceased her sewing.

"Ahh perfect! Nothing beats a good cup of tea while taking a break from household chores, eh Mokuba?" She commented as she stood up from her chair and grabbed her tea as well as passed the other to Mokuba.

"You bet'cha!" Mokuba agreed as he took his tea graciously from his Grandmother.

"Mokuba, I'm going back to the mansion to get sorted for the day. Do you want to stay here for a while longer?" I asked as I watched him attentively sip his tea.

"Well if you don't mind, Dad." Mokuba replied hopefully.

I nodded, "Of course, its fine. I can have Roland drop off a change of clothes if you want."

Mokuba nodded enthusiastically, "If it's not too much trouble, then yes please."

"Alright. I'll see you two later then," I said before turning on my heel and walking out the room to go down the stairs.

"Bye Seto! See you soon!" Mokuba called out faintly along with Maggie doing the same: "Lovely to see you again deary!"

As I came back down stairs I slipped back on my shoes and coat that were by the door. Before leaving, I spotted Kisara neatening up the sitting room and went to bid her farewell. She looked up upon my entrance and smiled her sweet smile once she saw it was me.

"Are you going now, sweetie?" She asked as I approached her.

I nodded and let her reach up and encircle her arms around my neck while I pulled her closer, resting my left hand on her hip. "Are you staying at the mansion tonight?" I murmured in her ear.

"Definitely." Kisara replied without hesitation, "I'll come round about seven, yeah?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then." I said before capturing Kisara's lips for a good-bye kiss. Unfortunately, just as I was about to deepen the kiss I heard the distinct sound of the doorbell ringing and reluctantly pulled away. "That'll be Roland," I sighed as I looked back down to Kisara's face.

She still held a smile for me despite the interruption. "Its fine, go on get going," my girlfriend ushered as she gently nudged me towards the front door's direction.

"Desperate to get rid of me?" I commented while cocking me head to the side as I looked at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully and I smirked back and gave Kisara a light peck on the lips before turning on my heel and heading to answer the front door. I opened it to reveal Roland standing there holding a rucksack with what I assumed contained Mokuba's clothes.

"Master Mokuba's change of clothes sir, as requested." Roland said, confirming my assumption as he handed them to me.

"Thanks" I replied as I accepted them, "Kisara can you give these to Mokuba please?" I asked as I left the bag in the hallway.

From inside the sitting room I heard Kisara's confirmation, "Yep! Will do! See you later Seto and hi Roland!"

"Hello Miss Kisara, do forgive me for not stopping, but I must be going," Roland called back happily.

"Don't be silly, I know how impatient Seto can be. Anyway see you both soon!" Kisara said finally before we both stepped outside and left the house.

As I stepped outside and let my gaze roll over to the darkened and stormy clouds above my mind couldn't help but wonder back to my disturbing dream from last night. Despite not wanting to dwell on it I just couldn't shake the feeling that deep down Gozaburo's words _could_ be right. Then maybe- what am I thinking? This is ridiculous! It was just a _dream!_ A sequence of events my sub-conscience slapped together. It was fake! But...but why did it seem so _real?_ And make so much sense? I need to get my head straight! Come on Seto, Kisara wouldn't leave you, would she? Could I wake up one day and really be all alone? What if-

"Mr Kaiba?" Thankfully I was snapped out of my ramblings and I tore my gaze away from the grey skies and down to see Roland standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I inquired, full of relief from being interrupted from my train of thought. Of course I didn't let it show in my voice and so my voice came out sounding impatient.

Roland flinched slightly at my tone, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Walking briskly past Roland, I quickly headed for the parked limo's back door. Roland scrambling ahead to open it for me. "I should be thanking you. If anything, you did me a favour," I muttered as I got in.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Roland asked after failing to hear me.

"Nothing. Just drive me home, please." Roland nodded and promptly shut the door he was holding open for me and slipped round into the driver's seat.

Soon the limo's engine sprang into life as Roland turned the key in the ignition. Smoothly the car drove on along the street and out of the peaceful neighbourhood and started its journey to Kaiba Mansion. I sighed half in relief as I leaned back into the comfy leather seats and partially because I was still pretty tired despite sleeping all those hours. Well it wasn't exactly a peaceful sleep, what with that dream. Damn it and now I'm back on to it.

Look Seto, dreams aren't reality you've got nothing to worrying about, you're just being paranoid. Yeah, paranoid. That's it, just a little, _tiny _bit paranoid. That's all there is to it. Just paranoia.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please **Review** and tell me ;)

Till next time


End file.
